Kiss me
by themarauder94
Summary: "Lily Potter..." Sade Haylie och testade det nya efternamnet. "Det skulle kunna funka." "Fast nu har jag ju börjat klottra Lily Davis i mina skolböcker." Sade Mary menande. "Ni två är inte riktigt kloka."
1. Journey

1

Lily såg hur Mercedesen rullade iväg med sin syster och hennes nya pojkvän som hon just introducerat för familjen Evans. Ingen av familjemedlemmarna kunde undgå att Petunia var störtkär, men i vad? Den charmerande, älskade Vernon Dursley som Petunia hade pratat om hade visat sig vara en stor man med varken hals eller humor, och hade i varje fall inte charmat Lily. Efter en tjugo minuter lång monolog om hur han hade fått ett så bra pris på sin nya bil hade hon trott att han inte kunde bli tråkigare, men hon hade haft fel. Det var en gång när Lily trodde Vernon hade skämtat (och hon hoppades innerligt att han verkligen hade gjort det), men det som följdes därefter bekräftade mest troligtvis motsatsen.

Vernon Dusley hade framstått som en självbelåten, girig viktigpetter som inte verkade bry sig ett fnatt om andra. Han hade gärna klagat, och var inte rädd för att yttra sin synpunkt om han fick chansen. Det var dock inte förrän han tillrättavisade Mr Evans tillagningsmetod, som jobbat som kock de senaste femton åren, som Lily verkligen hade fått nog. Petunia verkade dock inte skämmas över sin pojkväns ohövlighet. Hon såg snarare ut att avguda honom allt mer som tiden gick, och hon såg extra lycklig ut när han fick konstatera att Lily inte skulle fortsätta på universitet.

Hon damp ner i soffan bredvid sin mamma och lutade huvudet mot hennes axel. Lily och hennes mamma var inte särskilt lika. Mrs Evans var lång och smal med en blond page som matchade Petunias, men hennes ögon var gröna. Som Lilys.

Mrs Evans strök sin dotter över håret och kysste hennes panna.

"Petunia förtjänar någon bättre." Sade Lily och försökte ignorera Petunias skadeglada ansiktsuttryck hon hade haft när Vernon talat om Lilys utbildning. Det gjorde ondare än vad hon ville erkänna.

Lily hade de senaste sex åren försökt lappa vänskapen med sin syster, men Petunia stod helt enkelt inte ut med att Lily var ett missfoster.

"Ge honom lite tid, Lily." Sade Mrs Evans.

"Mamma, han försökte lära pappa laga mat!" Utbrast Lily upprört. "Och hörde ni inte den historien om hans bil?"

"Jag kan ha slumrat till en liten stund..." Erkände Mrs Evans. "Men Petunia säger att hon älskar honom."

"Hur? Hur kan hon älska honom?" Frågade Lily misstroget. Vernon Dusley hade varit allt som Lily föraktat, och kanske var det därför allt som Petunia ville ha.

"Kärlek är ett mysterium." Svarade hennes mamma som aktade sig noga för att säga något olämpligt. Lily förstod inte varför. Vernon hade då inte visat samma hänsyn. "Man vet aldrig vem som är rätt för en person. Ibland är det de som man minst anar."

"Ja, hur är det med den där Snape-pojken förresten?" Lilys pappa stod i dörröppningen mellan köket och vardagsrummet med en diskborste i ena handen och en blöt tallrik i den andra. "Ni var ju så himla tajta."

"Vi-" Lily fick en klump i halsen. Hon kunde inte förmå sig själv att säga är inte vänner längre. "Vi umgås inte så mycket längre." Lily var inte så upprörd över att deras vänskap var över som hon var över varför den tagit slut. Det han hade kallat henne kunde hon inte förlåta. Deras vänskap hade inte varit tillräcklig för honom, hade trots allt börjat umgås med sådana som Bellatrix och Lucius. Och hon hoppades att inte ens hälften var sant av alla rykten hon hade hört. Lily reste sig upp ur soffan och gick bort mot köket.

"Jag kan ta det." Sade hon till sin pappa och gav diskborsten en menande blick. "Här, ge mig det." Hon tog diskborsten och den blöta tallriken, klev in i köket och drog upp sin trollstav ur bakfickan på jeansen. Med en lätt rörelse från hennes stav fick hon disken att gå ut av sig själv.

"Vi får inte börja vänja oss vid det här." Sade Mr Evans och såg förundrat på trollkonsten.

"När går tåget imorgon?" Frågade Mrs Evans som hade anslutit sig till dem i köket.

"11:00", sade Lily och Mr Evans i kör. Mrs Evans rodnade, men såg inte generad ut. "Igen." Tillade Lily.

"Åh, förlåt mig." Skrattade Mrs Evans. "Jag glömmer alltid."

De anlände till Kings Cross följande förmiddag i god tid. Klockan var bara 10:30, och det var inte förrän om en ytterligare halvtimme som tåget skulle gå. Lily tog farväl av sina föräldrar på perrongen och försökte lugna ner sin mamma som alltid blev väldigt känslofylld när Lily skulle resa till skolan.

"Åh, jag kommer att sakna dig så." Snyftade hon och kramade om henne hårt.

"Mamma, skärp dig." Sade Lily som försökte hålla sig samman. "Du vet att jag gråter om du gråter."

Mr Evans kramade sedan också om sin dotter.

"Vi ses till jul."

"Och du kan väl ta med dig någon trevlig pojke också." Sade Mrs Evans lite försiktigt. Mr Evans himlade med ögonen åt sin fru.

"Du får nog nöja dig med Vernon." Sade Lily retsamt.

"Men du får ha det så roligt nu, Lilyblomman." Sade Mrs Evans. "Och skriv till oss."

"Jag ska. Kör nu försiktigt hem."

Mr Evans fick nästan släpa med sig Mrs Evans genom perrongen som ledde dem till mugglarperrongerna. När Lily väl var fri från sina föräldrar var hennes klasskamrater det första hon letade efter, men Mary och Haylie syntes inte till. Däremot såg hon Amos Diggory, en oerhört attraktiv Hufflepuffelev som spelade sökare för sitt elevhems quidditchlag. Ordningsmanuppdraget skulle garanterat gå till antingen honom eller Remus Lupin. Lionel Boot var i och för sig också en kandidat, men Lily trodde starkare på de två förstnämnda. Lilys mamma hade börjat gråta av lycka när hon hade fått reda på att Lily hade blivit första ordningskvinna. Hon fortsatte att se sig runt på den knökfulla perrongen. 100tals ugglor hoade i sina burar, och längtade tills de kom fram på Hogwarts där de kunde flyga fritt. Hon fick plötsligt syn på Sirius Black som var omringad av flickor ur yngre årskurser och bredvid honom stod... James Potter. Hon drog ett djupt andetag. Det var något av blotta åsynen av dem som fick blodet att rusa i hennes kropp. Som fick ilskan inom henne att flamma upp. Hon tolererade inte deras omogna beteende, och var trött på att vara ett offer av James Potter. Ända sedan deras fjärde år hade James gjort det till sitt livs mission att bjuda ut henne - och varenda gång hade hon gett honom ett nej. Inte för att hon försökte spela svår, som många trodde, utan att hon helt enkelt inte gå ut med en kille som kunde bry sig så lite om andras känslor. Allt handlade bara om vad han ville. Han och Sirius. Hon skulle aldrig glömma när de förödmjukat Severus ute på skolgården bara för att Sirius hade varit uttråkad... Hon kände sig äcklad. Severus var dock inte bättre själv. Lily, som så länge hade försökt se allt det goda i Severus, hennes barndomsvän, kunde till slut inte blunda för den person hade vuxit till att bli. En person med avskyvärda värderingar. En person som hade valt svartkonster framför vänskap

"Har någon legat och pressat hela sommaren, eller?" Lily snurrade runt för att se källan till rösten hon så väl kände igen. Mary stod framför henne med ett leende som räckte från ena ögonvrån till den andra. Hennes lugg hade vuxit under sommaren och räckte henne nästan till näsan nu, så hon hade fått kamma den åt sidan. Resten av det ljusbruna håret hade hon satt upp i en hästsvans. Lily slog armarna om sin bästa kompis och insåg hur mycket hon hade saknat henne och Haylie.

"Var är Haylie?" Frågade Lily när de släppte varandra.

"Hon är här." Både Lily och Mary snurrade runt den här gången för att möta Haylies busiga blick. Haylie var solbränd och hennes honungsblonda hår hade blekts av solen.

"Haylie!" Utbrast de och drog in henne i en gemensam kram. "Åh, vad jag har saknat er!"

"Jag ser att Greklandresan gav resultat." Sade Lily till Haylie som hade valt en utmanande kjol som avslöjade hennes brunbrända ben.

"Och vem är killen du nämnde i dina brev?" Frågade Mary upphetsat. Haylie lindade en blekt lock runt sitt finger och såg skyldig ut. Lily och Mary väntade otåligt på svaret som aldrig kom.

"Så...?"

"Det var en liten sommarfling." Sade hon hemlighetsfullt. "Intensivt, men kortvarigt. Perfekt för mig."

"Vad hette han?" Frågade Mary intresserat.

"Namn hit, Namn dit. Det är väl inte det viktiga?"

"Men, åh min Merlin. Du vet väl vad han heter?" Frågade Mary.

"Alltså..."

"Haylie!" Sade Lily och Mary med en röst. Haylie försökte spela oskyldig.

"Nu känner jag att ni är liite dömande. Vad gjorde du egentligen, Mary? Ingenting kan inte ha hänt när man är åtta veckor i Sverige."

"Jag skrev allt som hände!" Sade hon. "Sverige är inte så exotiskt som det låter."

"Dina brev var inte ens lika informativa som ett chokladgrodekort." Sade Lily.

"Vems sida är du på egentligen?" Frågade Mary.

"Mary, vi är dina bästa vänner. Berätta för oss!"

"Ska du säga! Det tog dig två veckor in på terminstarten att berätta om din sommarfling Colin." Försvarade Mary sig.

"Haha, åh... jag hade nästan glömt honom." Sade Lily och skrattade åt minnet. "Okej, visst. Det tog ett tag innan jag berättade, men jag lärde ju mig en läxa. Att aldrig hålla något hemligt för er igen, eller hur? Begå inte mitt misstag, Mary."

"Ingenting hände verkligen. Jag lovar." Sade hon och tog upp båda sina händer i luften. "Och om någonting kanske hände, lovar jag att säga det på tåget." Hennes blick blev plötsligt busig.

"Vi visste det!" Utbrast dem.

"Men Lily, berätta för oss om kärlekslivet hemma hos dig. Vem är han?" Frågade Mary entusiastiskt och ignorerade dem.

"Vernon Dursley." Svarade Lily kort. "Stor som ett hus, genomtråkig, snål och oförskämd. Svärmorsdrömmen."

"Det låter illa alltså." Erkände Mary.

"Det var illa." Sade Lily. "Träffade honom för första gången igår. Inte ens Petunia borde behöva dejta en sådan kille."

"Så det är fortfarande stelt mellan er två, eller?" Frågade Haylie. Lily nickade.

"Kom så går vi på tåget så vi får bra platser." Sade Mary.

"Ni passar väl en plats till mig?" Frågade Lily som först skulle till prefekternas kupé. Men hon visste svaret redan innan de hann svara.

40 minuter senare var hon tillbaka med nyheterna om den nya ordningsmannen.

"Remus Lupin."

"Tror visst någon är skyldig mig 5 galleoner." Sade Haylie självbelåtet och sträckte ut sin hand mot Mary som såg lite besviken ut medan hon plockade fram plånboken ur fickan på jeansen.

"Där har ju Gryffindor verkligen lyckats." Sade Haylie menande, men Lily förstod inte vad hon hänvisade till.

"Lyckats med vad?"

"Killarna!" Utbrast Haylie självklart. "Såg du Sirius Black på perrongen? Han blir bara snyggare för var dag. När han är 30 kommer han explodera."

"Lionel är inte ful." Sade Lily försvarande mot Haylies egna elevhem.

"Nej, men du måste erkänna Lily att Sirius, James och Remus är skolans mest eftertraktade killar. Sedan fjärde året har ingen kille haft en chans emot dem."

"Jag är ledsen, men jag tål dem inte. Eller Remus har jag väl egentligen inget större problem med, förstår bara inte varför han inte skaffar sig bättre vänner. Han är faktiskt väldigt trevlig." Sade Lily. "Men Potter och Black är så respektlösa. De vet inte vad är ett nej är, de-"

"Okej, vi fattar hinten. Du gillar dem inte." Avbröt Haylie Lily innan det gick för långt.

"Säg inte att ni har gått med deras beundrarklubb...?" Sade Lily oroligt när hon såg sina vänners som bytte blickar med varandra. "Inte ni också." Sade hon förargat.

"Lily, vi vet att Black och ja, särskilt Potter, är ett känsligt ämne för dig pågrund av allt det här med Snape. Vi tänker inte försvara vad de gjort mot honom, men de har aldrig upprepat så vitt jag vet det som hände för två år sedan. Det var sista gången. Och glöm inte att de är hormonfulla, otroligt snygga tonårspojkar som är alldeles begåvade för sitt eget bästa."

"Om man är så begåvade, varför spenderar man all tid utöver skolan i kvarsittning? Varför måste man ständigt visa sig på styva linan? Varför är det så viktigt att vara i centrum för all uppmärksamhet? De må vara begåvade, men det är inte deras talanger jag värdesätter. Det är vad de gör med dem. De använder dem för att få tjejer, uppmärksamhet, status... för att göra elaka bustrick på oskyldiga människor. Jag gillar det helt enkelt inte. Vet ni hur många gånger James Potter har bjudit ut mig? Över 30 gånger, och jag har sagt nej varje gång. Vad betyder det ens för honom? Jag bryr mig väl inte att han är skolans snyggaste kille. Det är inte sånna ytligheter jag bryr mig om."

"Men du glömmer att jag och Mary, och i princip alla andra tjejer på Hogwarts, bara är hormonfulla tonårstjejer som faller för det där. Alla är inte lika mogna som du." Sade Haylie förstående.

"Jag är inte mogen." Sade Lily trotsigt. "Jag tycker bara att du, Mary, jag - alla - förtjänar någon som verkligen bryr sig om en. Som respekterar en, accepterar en, sätter en framför sina egna behov. Någon som är mogen nog att ta hand om ens känslor. Jag vill bara inte att ni ska bli sårade."

"Vi vet det, och vi hade inte tänkt att dejta någon av dem. Men det du måste förstå Lily är att detta inte definierar vilka de är som personer. Det definierar helt enkelt bara vilka tonåringar som helst med lite för mycket talang. Det kan få vem som helst att stiga åt huvudet. Det betyder inte att de är dåliga personer."

Lily tog ett djupt andetag och såg sedan upp på sina vänner. De såg båda lite rädda ut och visste inte vad de hade att vänta, men Lily bara skakade på huvudet.

"Ni har rätt, men-"

"Vi förstår verkligen varför du inte tycker om dem. Du har all rätt till det."

De bytte snabbt samtal och gick djupare in sommarens många händelser. Mary blev grillad om sin Sverigeresa och Haylie berättade gärna lite väl detaljerat om den mystiska killen på Grekland. Det var sent in på eftermiddagen när de bestämde sig för att byta om till sina klädnader. Lily såg missnöjd ut när hon satte på sig topphatten.

"De här är verkligen fula."

"Åh, men du är så söt i den." Försökte Haylie och nöp Lily i kinderna, sedan tog hon hatten ifrån henne och satte den på sitt eget huvud.

"Ja, du ser ut som en liten... en liten..." Mary kom aldrig på vad Lily såg ut som.

"Jag tycker de är ganska sexiga." Erkände Haylie och gjorde en pose. "Jag känner mig som en stygg skolflicka."

"Hur då?" Frågade Lily och hade svårt att hålla sig för skratt. "Det är ju det mest osexiga plagg som finns."

"Det är hattens magi bara." Svarade hon med klar mystik i rösten.

"Kasta hit den då." Sade Lily som gjort sig redo för en demonstration. Hon satte hatten på sned, blottade sitt solbrända ben och plutade med sina läppar. Vännerna busvisslade och skrek av skratt. "Jag förstår vad du menar, Haylie!" Sade Lily och föll sedan in i skrattet.

Aldrig hade tågresan till Hogwarts gått så snabbt, tänkte Lily för sig själv när tåget saktade in. Mary och Haylie såg förvirrat ut genom fönstret. Den upplysta byn Hogsmeade syntes på avstånd i sensommarkvällen och såg ut som ett idylliskt vykort.

"Är vi redan här?" Sade Lily som knappt trodde sina ögon.

"Vi börjar bli gamla." Suckade Mary. "Ju äldre man blir, desto fortare går tiden."

"Om man bor i Hogsmeade, måste man ta Hogwartsexpressen då?" Frågade Haylie som vaknade upp ur sina egna tankar och inte verkade ha hört något någon av dem sa.

"Vad tror du?" Frågade Lily och gav ifrån sig ett kvävt skratt.

"Är du säker på att du är en Ravenclaware?" Frågade Mary och började granska Haylie som om hon hade blivit inlagd för observation. "Du känns ju mer som en av oss."

"Kallade du precis er själva för dumma i huvudet?" Frågade Haylie misstroget. Mary himlade skyldigt med ögonen och kom på sitt egna misstag. "Men jag hade gärna varit en av er. Ravenclaw i all ära, men Emily, Fiona och Grace är inga roliga rumskamrater."

"Jag och Lily kan fråga Dumbledore om du får byta elevhem, kan vi inte det Lils? Abigail och Haylie kanske kan byta?" Frågade Mary hoppfullt.

"Jag hade verkligen velat att Haylie sov med oss, Mary, men vi kan inte kasta ut Abigail." Sade Lily sakligt.

"Så säger du bara för att du är första ordningskvinna." Sade Mary och gjorde en dålig immitation av Lily. "Vi vet att du inte gillar henne!"

"Abigail är-" Lily stannade upp och försökte komma på vad hon skulle säga. Mary såg triumferande ut när Lily inte verkade komma på vad deras Gryffindorkamrat var. "Hon är speciell." Sade Lily till slut så snällt hon kunde. "Men det är ju inte hennes fel."

"Lily, hon hällde vatten i era sängar när ni sov." Sade Haylie som nu verkade ha bestämt sig för att ställa sig på Marys sida. "Du behöver inte försvara henne."

"Okej då, vi kan kasta ut henne." Skämtade Lily . Tåget stannade nu.

"Då är vi överrens." Sade Mary nöjt. "Vi pratar med Dumbledore efter festmåltiden." Vännerna skrattade instämmande utan att veta om hon verkligen skojade eller inte.

När de kom upp till slottet delades de när de skulle gå till respektive elevhemsbord. Lily och Mary gick bort mot Gryffindorbordet.

Under deras tredje år hade vännerna funnit varandra tack vare deras gemensamma ointresse för spådomskonst och trion hade varit oskiljaktiga sedan dess.

"Det är verkligen tråkigt att vi tre inte är i samma elevhem." Sade Lily uppriktigt och såg sig om över nacken efter Haylie som just satt sig tillsammans med Ravenclawprefekten Lionel Boot. Bara några platser ifrån satt Emily, Grace och Fiona med huvudena ihop och skvallrade. "Jag förstår verkligen att hon inte vill dela sovsal med dem. Ingen behöver så mycket drama i sitt liv."

"Men vi har väl också drama?" Sade Mary som verkade stött. "Kommer du ihåg när vi skulle sätta dit Jeremy Smith när han hade varit otrogen mot Haylie? Eller när vi smög ner till Hagrids stuga och hade syjunta. Det borde vi faktiskt göra om igen vid närmare eftertanke, men tillbaka till saken - vi har drama."

"Okej, okej, förlåt. Jag uttryckte mig fel." Ursäktade sig Lily. "Men du vet vad jag menar. Du vet ju hur de är, Mary. Det enda de bryr sig om är killar, kläder och hår. Witch Weekly är deras bibel, och om de inte har den senaste frisyren - ja, då går världen under. De verkar så... osjälvständiga."

"Lily, om du någonsin behöver gråta ut över att jag spillde ut ditt nagellack förra året så finns jag här för dig." Sade Mary i ett försök att vara allvarlig med händerna över bröstet, men leendet lyste igenom.

"Det var faktiskt en jobbig tid för mig." Fortsatte Lily och låtsades torka bort en tår ur ögonvrån.

På något vis verkade festmåltiderna på Hogwarts överträffa sig själva för varje gång. Lily trodde sig aldrig ha smakat något godare än den fantastiska oxfilén som husalferna gjort i ordning med tillbehörande rödvinssås. Hon hade ätit så mycket så när efterrätterna dök upp mådde hon smått illa när hon såg chokladtårtan närmast dem. Mary såg besegrat på sin halvuppätna Pannacotta och släppte skeden som föll till bordet med ett litet metalliskt ljud. Lily fick plötsligt syn på James Potter. Han klappade sin bästa vän Peter Pettigrew över ryggen som såg ut att ha omöjligt nog ätit mer än hon själv. Peters runda ansikte var blekt och hans små ögon såg ut att ha fyllts med tårar.

När festmåltiden var över kunde Lily inte tänka sig något bättre än att få sova i den varma sängen som väntade på henne i sovsalen. Innan de begav sig till Gryffindors uppehållsum sade de godnatt till Haylie.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att tjejerna håller snattran, för i natt ska jag sova." Sade Haylie och gäspade stort.

"Tänkte ni på att Grace inte satt med Douglas?" Frågade Mary. "De var ju oskiljaktiga innan sommarlovet."

"Säg det inte. Säg det inte." Sade Haylie förskräckt. Om Grace och Douglas hade gjort slut skulle hon sannerligen gråta över det hela natten och älta det om och om igen tillsammans med Fiona och Emily.

"Det verkade som att de gjort slut." Sade Mary. Haylie såg förtvivlat på dem.

"Ta med mig. Kasta ut Abigail." Sade hon desperat. "Jag gör vad som helst."

"Jag tar dina anteckningar imorgon." Sade Lily plikttroget och klappade henne tröstande på armen. "Så kan du sova med öppna ögon. Tro mig, den formeln har jag bemästrat i sommar."

"Alltså ni två-" Sade Haylie som hade blivit rörd till tårar av sina vänners uppoffrande. Hon avslutade aldrig meningen, men det behövde hon inte. Lily och Mary förstod.

"Men det är en sak jag har funderat över." Sade Mary. "När de sitter upper och pratar hela nätterna, sitter du aldrig med dem? Jag menar, ni har ju sovit i samma sovsal i sex år. Sådana saker bringer samman folk. Sitter du inte och läser veckans horoskop med dem och målar naglarna?"

En kvart senare hade de äntligen kommit upp till deras sovsal där tre stolpstängar stod med mörkröda förhängen som ännu inte blivit fördragna. Abigail satt redan på sin säng och hade hunnit plocka upp några rörliga foton som hon placerat på nattduksbordet.

"Hej." Sade Lily snällt och satte sig i fotänden på sin egen säng. "Hur har din sommar varit, Abigail?" Abigail tittade upp från vad hon än sysslade med och såg förvånad ut över att ha blivit tilltalad.

"Inget särskilt." Sade hon och ryckte på axlarna. "Har du gått upp i vikt?"

"Kanske lite." Sade Lily lugnt och försökte låta bli att bli förolämpad. Hon ignorerade Mary i ögonvrån som hade blivit tomatröd i ansiktet. Det var sådana här saker som Abigail lätt kunde spotta ur sig. De visste inte om de gjorde det för var elak, eller för om hon inte visste bättre. Ingenting hade någonsin bevisat på att Abigail var en särskilt trevlig person dock. Hon höll sig mest för sig själv, vilket egentligen inte gjorde Lily någonting, men hon tyckte ändå det var synd att hon inte verkade vilja ha några vänner. Kanske hade det gjort henne trevligare. Men varje gång de försökt närmat sig henne så hade hon huggit tillbaka och gjort det klart för dem att hon inte ville ha dem som vänner.

Lily tog fram kofferten under sängen som på något sätt blivit ditflyttad från Hogwartsexpressen. Hon tog fram sin trollstav ur sin klädnad och mumlade: "Accio pyjamas." En smaragdgrön sidenpyjamas som hennes föräldrar hade köpt till henne i julklapp hittade sin väg upp ur kofferten. Lily tog av sig sin klädnad och klädde på sig pyjamasen. Hon kröp sedan ner under det varma täcket och drog för förhängena runt sängen.

"Godnatt." Sade hon sedan till sina två rumskamrater som båda svarade. Hon slöt sedan sina trötta ögon och somnade omedelbart.


	2. Somebody's watching me

2

McGonagall delade ut deras scheman följande morgon under frukosten.

"Ms Jones vad gör du vid Gryffindorbordet? Professor Flitwick delar ut era scheman vid Ravenclawbordet." Sade Mcgonagall strängt och höjde på ett av sina mörka ögonbryn.

Haylie reste sig upp och pustade.

"Jag kommer tillbaka snart." Sade hon till sina gryffindorkamrater, och strosade sedan bort till den lilla trollkarlen.

"Och Ms Evans, du har väl inte glömt att annonsera om att alla tredje till sjundeårselever får lov att besöka Hogsmeade redan nu till helgen?"

"Jag gjorde det redan igårkväll, professorn." Sade Lily. Hon såg ytterst lättad ut.

"Tur att det är ordning och reda på dig i alla fall, till skillnad från- " Men de fick aldrig höra vem.

Lily skummade igenom sitt schema. Första lektion idag var en dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst som hon varken delade med Haylie eller Mary. Under deras sista år på Hogwarts, FUTT-året, så delade de bara Örtlära alla tre vilket betydde att de skulle se allt mindre av varandra på lektionerna. De skulle dock få allt mer tid att plugga tillsammans på om det kunde ses som en liten ljuspunkt om man verkligen försökte.

När Lily hade ätit upp skyndade hon sig upp till sovsalen för att hämta sina trolldrycksingredienser och den nya läroboken. Hon hade sina aningar på vad de skulle syssla med den här terminen med tanke på Snigelhorns mycket intressanta val av ingredienser...

Slughorn stod i dörröppningen och hälsade eleverna välkomna och blev förtjust över att se sin favoritelev.

"Lily!" Sade han uppslupet och öppnade upp sina armar. Lily var en av de få personer som Slughorn tilltalade vid förnamn, och det sa en hel del vad han tyckte om henne. Hon kramade om den runda professorn.

"Drakfjäll och Hinkypunksurin?" Sade hon med ett okynnigt leende. Professor Snigelhorn såg skyldig ut bakom valrossmustaschen.

"Jag trodde nog du skulle finna den kombinationen mycket intressant." Sade han dramatiskt. "Du kommer väl på min lilla samling ikvälll?" Frågade han.

"Jag ska se så att jag inte har någon patrullering." Sade hon. "Annars kan du räkna med mig."

"Ah, en patrullering går nog att flytta på." Sade han en aning pressande.

"Livet är inte bara fyllt med fester och godsaker." Sade Lily en aning näsvist, men man kunde inte ta miste på leendet som prydde hennes läppar. "Du kan inte ta bort det mindre viktiga, bara skjuta upp det så länge tills det plötsligt är prio ett."

"En poäng till dig." Skrockade Snigelhorn och tillät henne att sätta sig på sin plats. De var sju elever som hade valt att fortsätta med kursen. Det var Lily, Davis, Black, Potter, Boot, Fiona och Snape. Hon kände hur hans blickar brände i nacken, men varje gång hon försökte se på honom vände han bort blicken. En vänskap långt bortom räddning.

Skoldagen fortskred, och innan hon visste ordet av det var det dags för Snigelhorns lilla samling av snigelklubben. Lily hade satt på sig en smaragdgrön blus som framhävde hennes röda hårsvall. Haylie, som också var med i Snigelklubben, väntade på henne utanför sällskapsrummet så att de kunde ta följe till Snigelhorns kontor. Haylie hade satt upp håret i en stram hästsvans och såg ovanligt vass ut, men det passade henne.

De var dem sista som anlände. Snigelhorn hade försett dem med varsin drink följt av orden: "Mingla på!"

Snigelhorn verkade ha rekryterat många nya medlemmar, för det var bara ett fåtal som Lily kände igen. Det var dock en hon kände igen, även om han var ny. Hon kände igen honom som Ravenclaws quidditchkapten. Han var ganska välbyggd, med brunt hår och blåa ögon, och stod och pratade med prefekten Lionel Boot som också var från samma elevhem.

"John?" Frågade Haylie som upptäckt vem Lily hade fått upp ögonen för.

"Han är ganska söt." Sade Lily och fortsatte granska honom.

"Så vad står du och pratar med mig för? Som Snigelhorn skulle ha sagt, MINGLA!" Hon gav Lily en liten knuff som stapplade några steg framåt. Hon bestämde sig dock för att hon inte hade något att förlora, så hon gick fram till honom. Han verkade ha upptäckt detta för hon hann inte ens öppna munnen förrän han hade tagit över situationen.

"John Davis." Hälsade quidditchkaptenen och tog tag i Lilys hand. "Du är Lily, va? Haylies kompis?"

"Ja, det är jag." Svarade hon och slängde en blick bakåt på Haylie som såg exalterad ut.

"Jag vill verkligen inte verka framfusig eller så, men du skulle inte vilja gå ut med mig på lördag?" Lily svarade inte direkt, trots att hon redan visste vad hon skulle svara. Efter att ha låtsats ge det fem sekunder betänktetid sade hon ja. John sprack upp i ett stort leende.

"Då ses vi då." Sade han, nöjd.

Första veckan på Hogwarts gick i raketfart, och om det skulle fortsätta på det viset skulle de ha gått ut Hogwarts innan de ens hunnit blinka.

"Lily Davis... Lily Davis... Jag vet inte riktigt. Vad tycker ni?" Frågade Haylie som testade efternamnet i munnen. Lördagen hade kommit som inte minst Lily hade väntat på, men Haylie och Mary som var minst lika exalterade.

"Ni kan väl vänta med det där tills efter dejten?" Frågade Lily lätt roat och slängde en blick på Haylie och Mary som låg bredvid varandra på mage i Marys säng. Lily återgick till sin spegelbild och försökte måla ögonfransarna likadant på andra ögat. Hon skruvade sedan på locket till mascaran och vände sig om mot sina vänner. "Vad tycker ni?"

"Alltså du är så jäkla vacker. Galet vacker!" Sade Mary i en avundande ton.

"Du ser ändå inte ut som att du har försökt. Väldigt avslappnad. Det är en tia från mig."

"Försteprefekt, det är inte dåligt det." Sade John imponerande när de vandrade ner tillsammans till Hogsmeade. Han hade mött upp henne i entrehallen, gett henne en komplimang över hur fin hon var och sedan frågat hur hon mådde.

Det var en frisk septemberdag med blå himmel och värmande sol. En perfekt dag att spendera nere i trollkarlsbyn istället för att sitta och plugga i biblioteket.

"Quidditchkapten är inte illa det heller." Sade Lily.

"Spelar du quidditch?" Frågade han.

"Nej, jag är ingen värst bra flygare, men jag tittar gärna på en bra match." Sade hon ärligt.

"Vi spelar om två veckor, kommer du att titta då?" Lily var lite osäker på om det var en invit och visste inte vad hon skulle våga svara.

"Kanske." Sade hon.

"Ravenclaw mot Gryffindor. Det kommer bli en tuff match. Potter är landslagmaterial. Han är som född på en kvast."

"Jo, han är duktig." Sade Lily lite lätt obekvämt.

"Han har aldrig misslyckats med att fånga det han ska. Bortsett från dig kanske." Sade han och såg plötsligt osäker ut. Lily visste inte vad hon skulle svara så hon förblev tyst. Hon såg på eleverna som nästan sprang ner mot byn för att ta vara på varenda minut av besöket. Lily kom ihåg första gången hon, Mary och Haylie hade fått besöka den populära trollkarlsbyn under deras tredje år. Det hade varit så nytt och spännande.

"Vill du göra något särskilt?" Frågade han efter den långa tystnaden.

"Tre kvastar är alltid mysigt, och har god mat." Sade Lily.

"Annars finns det ett kondotori, Madame Pudifoots, som är väldigt stämningsfullt."

"Jaha, okej, men det blir också bra." Sade Lily snällt som inte ville såra Johns känslor, men i ärlighetens namn avskydde hon egentligen det väldigt färgstarka konditoriet. Hon såg dock ingen anledning till varför hon skulle dela med sig av detta, eftersom att det egentligen inte hade någon avgörande faktor i dejten. Antingen gillade hon honom eller inte. Om de så gick på Madame Pudifoots eller tre kvastar skulle nog inte göra en avgörande skillnad. Nej, Lily bestämde sig för att det var klokast att inte säga något.

Väl framme så valde John ett bord längst in med ett fönster som vätte ut mot gatan utanför. Det var dukat med en skär broderade duk med en väldigt skär krukväxt i mitten utav det. Vid varsin sida om blomman fanns två små värmeljus. Lily hängde av sig sin marinblåa trenchcoat på den ena stolen och var just på väg till disken när John hindrade henne.

"Jag tar hand om detta, du kan sätta dig så länge. Vill du ha något särskilt?"

"En kopp höstte och en kittelkaka, de där som de doppar i choklad."

John Davis hade än så länge uppnått Lilys förväntningar. Han var trevlig, lätt att prata med och en gentleman. Han såg även väldigt bra ut. Det här var helt klart en kille värt att satsa på. Kanske skulle hon till och med bli kär...

Några minuter senare kom han tillbaka med deras beställning som svävade på en bricka i luften framför honom. Han satte sedan ner den på bordet med en rörelse med staven.

"Så du är med i Snigelklubben." Sade John konstaterande. "Hur länge har du varit det?"

"Länge." skrattade Lily. "Snigelhorn och jag är såhär." Hon visade upp två sammanflätade fingrar.

"Jag var inte värdig förrän den här terminen." Sade John och lät nästan lite bitter nu. Han tog en klunk av det heta teet och tittade ut genom fönstret.

"Snigelhorn är väldigt speciell. Ta det inte personligt." Sade Lily. "Det handlar om att försöka ha honom runt sitt finger. Det är det han vill."

"Fjäska menar du?"

"Inte riktigt, men typ." Sade hon och knyckte lätt på huvudet. "Ibland kan en vass personlighet räcka. Utmana honom lite."

"Jag vet inte riktigt vad jag tycker om det." Sade John. "Tycker det är ganska opedagogiskt att favorisera så som han gör."

"Verkligen!" Höll Lily med. "Jag säger inte emot. Men det är sådan Snigelhorn är, och det finns en viss charm i det med. Men pedagogiskt är det verkligen inte."

De fortsatte att prata lite om Hogwartslärarna, och efter en stund lyckades John ändra ämnet till quidditch. Det var kanske inte Lilys favoritämne, men hon lyssnade gärna.

"Ja, jag sökte till laget när jag gick andra året som sökare. Har spelat mycket hemma på somrarna och övat tillsammans med min bror som precis som jag var kapten på sin tid på Hogwarts. Oliver Davis? Han gick sjunde året när vi började. Hur som helst så blev jag reserv, och jag spelade min första match i mars. Tyvärr fångade jag inte kvicken, men jag hade väldigt roligt. Året därpå sökte jag sedan som slagman, och som det har jag spelat sedan dess."

"Det måste vara roligt att vara så engagerad i något." Sade hon när hon inte hade hela munnen full med kittelkaka. John såg stolt ut över hennes ord och rätade lite på sig i stolen. "Jag själv är väldigt intresserad av-"

"Är inte det där Haylie och hon som går i Gryffindor med dig?"

"Va?" Sade Lily dumt.

"Ja, med de konstiga kläderna där borta." John pekade diskret mot det motsatta hörnet och Lily kollade över nacken för att se vad han menade. Två stycken filurer satt och lurade bakom ett sönderklippt exemplar av The Daily prophet med solglasögon och varsin pälsjacka med en matchande mössa. De gömde sig snabbt bakom tidningen och hoppades att hon inte hade sett dem. Lily bet sig hårt i läppen för att inte skratta.

"Privatliv, vad är det?" Skojade hon och tog ännu en klunk av sitt snart uppdrucka te.

De lämnade sedan konditoriet, och Lily var helt säker på att hennes vänner följde efter dem. John Davis tog med Lily till några affärer hon sällan var inne i, hon ville helst gå in i Godisbaronen, men han verkade inte riktigt sugen på att gå dit än i alla fall. Hon tänkte i alla fall gå dit oavsett eftersom hon längtade efter en påse med surrande smaskbin. De gick en lång promenad i den idylliska byn och pratade. Hon var glad över hur lätt det var, men det var värre när deras tystnader infann sig. Det var nästan olidligt, men det gick lika snabbt över när någon av dem kom på något att säga. När klockan närmade sig 15:30 gick de äntligen inom godisbaronen så att Lily kunde köpa med sig ett litet lager att ha i kofferten. Det var det perfekta snacksgodiset när man pluggade. Lily tycktes också ha sett en av pälsmössorna bakom en godishylla, men låtsades inte om det.

På vägen tillbaka tog John tag i Lilys hand. Hon lät honom hålla den eftersom det trots allt kändes ganska bra. Bättre än vad hon hade vågats hoppa i alla fall.

De stod sedan utanför Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Dejeten hade nått sitt slut. En väldigt bra dejt dessutom. Lily var nervös inför vad som skulle hända och kunde inte bestämma sig för vad hon ville skulle hända, men hon hann inte tänka så mycket mer på det förrän John lätt kysste henne. Precis i samma stund öppnades porträtthålet och James Potter klev ut ur det tätt följd av Peter, Remus och Sirius. Peter såg väldigt besvärad ut och såg ut som att han var på väg att vända. Sirius busvisslade.

"Jag visste inte att det var slagmän du gillade." Sade Sirius i en spelad förvånad ton. "James, du har spelat fel position i alla dessa år."

"Eller så har jag bara sökt efter fel tjej." Svarade han oväntat. Lily hade inte varit beredd på det. Hon hade väntat sig någon stöddig kommentar om hur underbar han var och att hon bara inte hade fattat det än. Eller att han rent utav skulle bjuda ut henne här och nu när hon kysste en annan kille. Men det hade han inte gjort.

"Hångla på ni. Sluta inte för vår skull, vi ska gå nu." Sade Sirius. De fyra gryffindorarna gick runt dem. Hon mötte James hasselnötsbruna blick när han passerade henne som därav följdes av ett leende. Hon ruskade lätt på huvudet och såg sedan upp på John istället.

"Vi ses imorgon på förvandlingskonsten?"

"Det gör vi." Svarade Lily leende innan hon gick tillbaka in i uppehållsrummet.

"Det konstigaste hände innan. När John kysste mig-"

"Kysste han dig?!" Utbrast Haylie och Mary i korus.

"Ja", sade Lily belåtet. "Men det var inte det konstiga. När han kysste mig kom Potter."

"Okej?" Tjejerna såg osäkert på varandra och förstod inte riktigt vad detta skulle leda till. Lily drog aldrig självmant upp något som angick James. Det var alltid någon annan som tog upp ämnet. Lily ältade helst sitt förakt mot honom i tystnad. "Och vad är det med det?"

"Han... Han..." Men hon fick inte fram vad det var han hade gjort. Han hade egentligen inte gjort något särskilt. Han hade inte bjudit ut henne. Men hon kunde inte sluta tänka på det. Han hade varit så annorlunda. Han hade inte uppträtt stöddigt eller svartsjukt. Han hade bara gett henne ett leende och lämnat henne ifred. "Ja, han bjöd inte ut mig." Sade hon till sist.

"Ja, men det var väl inte så konstigt?" Sade Mary. "Han har inte bjudit ut dig på hela terminen, Lily, och jag förväntade mig faktiskt inte att han skulle göra det efter all den här tiden heller."

"Men var det inte konstigt? Han brukar alltid göra det. Han brukar alltid dumma sig och-"

"Lily, har det slagit dig att han kanske efter tre år har gett upp? Att han kanske inte bryr sig längre?"

"Jo klart, men jag tyckte ändå-"

"Men vi vill veta om dejten!" Sade Haylie och slog ihop sina händer. "Vi har köpt massor med godis, så du kan dra den långa versionen. Och Mary har köpt nytt nagellack."

"Ni var ju med hela tiden!" Sade Lily till Haylie och Mary som plötsligt såg väldigt skyldiga ut med de hemlighetsfulla leendena och rosiga kinderna.

"Men vi såg inte kyssen tillexempel." Sade Haylie menande. "Hur var den? Hur var han?" Lily hade nästan glömt hur bra allting hade känts. Hur nöjd hon hade varit med dejten. De känslorna hade bytts ut mot tusentals frågor. Och var och en av dem handlade om James. Hon försökte skaka av sig alla tankar kring James och komma tillbaka till det hon känt precis innan han rörde till det.

"Kyssen var bra. Inte så där slaskig som vissa är." Svarade hon ärligt. "Och dejten var verkligen över förväntan. En riktig gentleman."

"Så vad säger du? Lily Davis, eller?" Frågade Mary förtjust och såg undrande på Lily. Lily himlade med ögonen.

"Inte än, men kanske."


	3. I can't shake this feeling

3

När Lilys larm ringde kommande morgon ville hon ingenting hellre än att bara fortsätta sova, men hon visste att hon skulle vara tvungen att gå upp. Hon hade förvandlingskonst redan klockan 9, och det var mer avancerat än någonsin tidigare. Det var det enda ämne hon verkligen var tvungen att anstränga sig i för att få det betyg hon ville ha. Det räckte inte bara med närvaro.

Motvilligt satte hon sig upp ur sängen och gnuggade sina trötta ögon. Hon drog bort förhängena och möttes av skarpt ljus som kändes smärtsamt den här tiden på dygnen. Haylie och Abigail låg fortfarande och sov djupt i sina sängar. Hon samlade ihop sin skoluniform och gick sedan in i det delade badrummet för att förhoppningsvis vakna till av en dusch. Det hade funkat förr.

Haylie valde strategiskt platser åt sig själv och Lily på förvandlingskonsten. Alldeles bakom dem satt John Davis. Haylie kastade odiskreta blickar emellan dem eftersom att han inte kunde slita ögonen från Lily, enligt henne. Lily kunde inte låta bli att le för sig själv. Det var ganska smickrande.

"Godmorgon." Professor McGonagall ställde sig framför klassen och såg ut över eleverna med ett strängt uttryck. Hon var en mycket respektingivande kvinna. "Vi ska försöka gå från teori till praktik med formeln vi läste om förra veckan. Den är mycket avancerad, och jag tvivlar på att någon klarar den på första försöket. Vi har haft elever som har kämpat med den i veckor. Jag tänker därför dela in er i par som jag tror kommer stärka er. Davis, Hannigan. Jones, Boot. Bryce, Fletcher. Potter, Evans-"

Vanligtvis hade Lily känt sig missnöjd över den här indelningen, men inte idag. Hon hade ännu inte släppt vad som hade hänt gårdagen och hon hoppades att hon kunde få något mer att gå på. Något som fick henne att förstå. "Vi fortsätter sedan med denna fördelning några veckor framöver. Se så, sätt er ihop med er partner."

Ett sorl bröt ut i klassrummet. Lily satt kvar eftersom att hon såg att James redan var på väg att ta Haylies tomma plats. Han hängde axelväskan över stolen och slog sedan upp rätt sida i förvandlingskonst volym 7.

"Okej, detta är en ganska avancerad förvandling - men långt ifrån omöjlig." Sade James. "Som jag förstod av textboken handlar den om att förvandla ett levande djur till ett annat. Det är alltså två processer istället för en." Lily borde inte ha blivit förvånad av James initiativ. Förvandlingskonst var trots allt hans ämne, men ändå kunde hon inte hjälpa att förvånas.

"Som animagi? Fast för djur?" Frågade hon.

"Ja, det skulle man kunna säga." Sade han. "Men du är djurets magiska källa, vilket skulle vara skillnaden från animagi. För att garantera ett snabbare bättre resultat är det bra att se över formeln och hitta likheter med andra som man redan kan och vet hur de fungerar. Det kan ge dig mycket gratis."

Vissa par hade redan börjat försöka sig på trollformeln. Men alla utan resultat. James dock tog det lugnt och granskade paddan framför dem. Sedan lyfte han sin stav, uttalade formeln och snärtade till staven. Paddan var oigenkännelig. Framför dem satt nu en råtta.

"10 poäng till Gryffindor för extraordinärt arbete - och på första försöket." Sade McGonagall imponerat som betraktat scenen. McGonagall gav honom ett sällsynt leende som han besvarade.

"Okej, nu är det din tur." Lily vred sig besvärat i stolen och såg ängsligt på råttan hon skulle förvandla tillbaka. Hon visste att hon inte skulle klara det. John som satt på raden bakom såg inte ut att heller ha klarat det. Det var bara James.

"Det där är värt 10 poäng till för Gryffindors räkning." Sirius Black hade nu också klarat det. De var naturbegåvningar.

"Handrörelsen är väldigt lik den vi jobbade med förra terminen när vi skulle förvandla kaniner." Sade James när Lily inte sagt något på en lång stund. "Väldigt avslappnad handled. Trollstaven ska bara pendla mellan tummen och pekfingret." Lily tog ett grepp om trollstaven och försökte öva på rörelsen i handen, utan att utföra själva formeln.

"Det ser riktigt bra ut, förutom att du spänner underarmen." Sade James sporrande som hade granskat henne. "Får jag?" Frågade han innan han tog tag i hennes arm, för att justera den. Lily nickade. James tog tag i hennes arm, och hon kunde inte hjälpa att hon plötsligt var så medveten om att det var James som höll i henne. "Är du alltid så här stel?" Frågade han och skakade hennes arm häftigt.

"Jag antar det." Sade Lily som aldrig hade reflekterat över det. Hon tittade på James som nu tryckte på några punkter på hennes underarm. Var hade han lärt sig allt detta? Hon fann sig själv att ha svårt att hitta ord eftersom att hon känt sig ständigt mållös sen han öppnade munnen.

"Du kan lära dig i princip alla formler, även om man är lite stel i armen." Berättade han för henne. "Men det underlättar tekniskt. Det kan vara bra att öva på."

"Tack." Sade Lily ställt. James släppte taget om hennes arm. För en sekund mötte hon hans mörka blick, men hon tittade genast bort.

"Var du på dejt i Hogsmeade igår?" Frågade James istället.

"Ja, det var jag." Hon hade verkligen inte varit beredd på detta. Och det gjorde henne sannerligen förvirrad. Hon såg sig om över nacken efter John och fick ögonkontakt direkt - som om han hade väntat på att hon skulle vända sig om. "Ja, med John Davis."

"Han är trevlig." Sade James. "Riktigt duktig slagman, och en bra kapten skulle jag tro. Vem kommer du heja på i den kommande tävligen då?" Han såg helt oberörd ut. Han talade med henne som om de var gamla vänner.

"Av dig eller John?" Nu skrattade James.

"Nej, jag menar Gryffindor eller Ravenclaw." Förklarade han.

"Jaha." Sade hon och skrattade åt sitt eget misstag. "Jag hejar väl på oss antar jag."

"På dig och mig?" Frågade James. Lily såg upp på honom.

"Eh..."

"Jag skojade." Sade James. "Men han verkar verkligen gilla dig."

Lily hade haft helt fel. Att prata med James mellan fyra ögon hade inte hjälpt. Inte en enda gång hade han försökt bjuda ut henne, stöta på henne eller visa sig stöddig på något vis över hur duktig han var, för det var han. Han och Sirius Black briljerade i ämnet och det var inte förrän nu hon verkligen kunde erkänna det. Hon hade varit onekligen imponerad. Men vad var det som egentligen pågick? Detta var inte normalt beteende från James Potter. Hade kanske Mary och Haylie haft rätt? Var detta effekten av att han inte längre var intresserad?

"Det var tufft på förvandlingskonsten idag." Sade John som anslöt sig till Lily utanför klassrummet.

"Verkligen." Instämde hon. "Jag ska försöka använda håltimmen innan lunch till att öva. Jag fick några riktigt bra tips av James."

"Får jag följa med?" Frågade han ogenerat.

"Gärna." Svarade hon leende. "Jag kan nog behöva lite hjälp."

John visade sig att inte vara till så stor hjälp hon hade hoppats på, men han var väldigt trevligt sällskap. Han försökte dock sitt yttersta för att få samma resultat som James. Utan någon som helst förvarning kysste han henne. Hon besvarade inte kyssen, men hon hindrade honom inte heller.

"Känns det okej att jag gör så?" Frågade han omtänksamt.

"Det är helt okej." Försäkrade hon honom med ett stort leende som bevis.

"Bra, för jag gillar verkligen dig." Sade John. "Du är en fantastisk tjej."

"Jag gillar dig också."

På eftermiddagen hade Lily, Mary och Haylie sin enda gemensamma lektion tillsammans i Örtlära. De jobbade i grupper på tre vilket passade dem väldigt bra så att de kunde komma ikapp med allt som hunnit hända i deras liv sedan frukosten. De hade nämligen inte ätit lunch tillsammans.

"Så vad är det jag fick höra från Haylie?" Frågade Mary nyfiket. "Gick du iväg med du-vet-vem?" Sade hon och nickade diskret mot Ravenclaweleven.

"Åh, ja." Sade Lily med stark sarkasm och blinkade hejvilt med ögonen. "Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn är en riktig softis när man lär känna honom."

Tjejerna brast ut i ett hysteriskt skratt. Lily fick nästan svårt att andas och höll sig i sidan. Hon kunde dock inte titta på Mary, för då skulle hon antagligen att börja skratta ännu mera. De flesta hade slutat upp med det de höll på med för att titta på den lättroade trion. Madam Pomfrey försökte ge dem en sträng blick men hon såg ut att själv ha svårt att inte hålla isär mungiporna. När de till slut lugnat ner sig och folk hade börjat återgå till sina plantor hade Lily svårt att ha ögonkontakt med sina vänner.

"Jag ville bara inte säga hans namn." Sade Mary generat. "Men ni vet-"

"Den snälla du-vet-vem?" Föreslog Haylie. Mary log.

"Ja."

"Jag och den snälla", började Lily. "gick till biblioteket och övade på förvandlingskonsten."

"Så du gillar honom?"

"Klart jag gör." Sade Lily. "Så därför vill jag ber er att inte lägga i er allt för mycket, okej?" De såg lite besviket på varandra, men nickade motvilligt. "Var hade ni förresten fått tag på pälsarna?"

Sjundeårseleverna hade aldrig upplevt så mycket fritid under deras många år på Hogwarts. Nu när de pluggade inför FUTT, och de inte längre hade lika många ämnen att läsa, fanns det helt enkelt tid över. Men de flesta håltimmor gick åt till plugg och yrkessökande. Haylie hade fått en yrkesguide av Professor Flitwick som hon sannerligen hade olagligt låtits kopiera upp till Lily och Mary. Lily hade ingen aning vad hon ville bli. Hon visste dock att hon inte ville arbeta för ministeriet. Särskilt inte nu när ni-vet-vem låg och hotade någonstans. Nej, det skulle behöva vara något viktigt. Något som betydde något för henne.

Hon satt i uppehållsrummet och väntade på Remus Lupin. De skulle patrullera tredje våningen tillsammans den här kvällen. Hon hade tänkt använda tiden till att passa på att fråga ut honom om James. Han om någon visste nog vad som pågick.

"Är du redo att gå?" Remus hade kommit ner från pojkarnas sovsal påklädd sin skolklädnad och prefektmärket som prydde hans bröst.

"Alltid redo för det spännande uppdraget att patrullera korridorer." Sade hon skämtsamt och reste sig upp ur soffan. "Var du i Hogsmeade igår?" Frågade Lily när de gick ut genom porträtthålet.

"Ja, vi hade lite förbeställda varor att hämta ut på Zonkos. Och sen är det ju alltid trevligt att äta lunch hos Rosmerta." Sade han. "James tvingar alltid oss. Han älskar hennes mat." Lily förstod honom dock. Tre kvastar hade ju varit den pub hon hade föreslagit under hennes dejt gårdagen.

"Jag och tjejerna brukar också äta där. Madam Rosmerta är verkligen en fantastisk värdinna. Men vad hade ni förbeställt hos Zonkos? Jag trodde de hade ugglepostorders?" Frågade hon. Remus såg lite ställd ut över att ha blivit tillfrågad och Lily kom med ens på att det kanske hade varit en lite väl privat fråga så hon skyndade sig med att tillägga: "Alltså du behöver inte berätta. Jag bara..."

"Undrade." Fyllde Remus i.

"Ja, precis." Svarade hon honom lättat när hon såg hans snälla ansikte.

"Jag får egentligen inte berätta detta för killarna, 'topphemlig information' förstår du", sade han. "Men vi håller på med en liten överraskning." Lilys ansiktsuttryck ändrades omdelebart. Hon litade definitivt inte på överraskningar som James och Sirius låg bakom.

"Det är en trevlig överraskning, jag lovar." Sade han. "James och Sirius har faktiskt överträffat sig själva." Lily tog plötsligt modet till sig.

"Har någonting hänt?" Frågade hon. Remus såg frågande ut på henne. "Med James alltså."

"Varför frågar du mig det?" Frågade Remus oförstående medan de svängde runt hörnet. Lily tyckte det såg ut som att en av rustningarna hade vänt på sitt huvud för att titta efter dem.

"Jag vet inte riktigt." Sade hon och kände sig lite besvärad nu. "Han var bara inte sig själv."

"På vilket sätt?" Frågade han och höjde på ögonbrynen. Det var just det här som hon inte visste. Det var ju just detta som hon kunde svara på. Det var bara att hon fick en helt annan vibb av honom. Den före detta negativa känslan hon fick varje gång han öppnade munnen var som bortblåst och ersatt med någon annan, och hon kunde inte skaka av sig den.

"Men du vet ju hur James brukar vara." Sade Lily som inte ville gå in i närmare detalj.

"Menar du att han inte är femton år längre?" Sade Remus vist. "För James har inte varit konstig i min närvaro, och jag är med honom i princip hela tiden. Det är bara Sirius som vill följa med honom in på toaletten." Flinade han. "Och så vitt jag vet har han inte bytt personlighet heller, i så fall har han varit riktigt duktig på att dölja det."

Lily ångrade att hon hade frågat Remus om det. Vad hade hon tänkt på egentligen? Fem minuter efter deras patrullering hade Remus troliigtvis redan hunnit återberätta allt som hänt för James. Det var ju klart att han skulle säga det till honom. Lily skulle i alla fall ha gjort det om hon var James bästa vän. Varför hade hon börjat gräva den här gropen? Trots att alla gav henne svaret på hennes fråga, så besvarade det inte på känslan hon hade känt. Något var annorlunda, men hon kunde inte sätta fingret på det. För Remus hade ju haft rätt. James var inte femton år längre. Men hon kunde inte hjälpa att känna att det var något mer...

"John Davis på intåg." Viskade Haylie vid lunchen följande dag, och alldeles rätt hade hon. Davis, följd av Lionel Boot, kom in i stora salen. Båda med tilltygade skjortor och rufsigt hår. "Jag har aldrig tänkt på det innan, men han är faktiskt väldigt snygg."

"Det kan vara för att står bredvid Lionel dock..." Sade Mary tyst.

"Nej, men han är snygg." Höll Lily med och antog att de hade haft skötsel och vård av magiska djur med tanke på hur de såg ut.

"Helt okej." Höll Haylie med. "Men en Sirius Black är han ju inte."

"Eller en James Potter." Sade Lily. Alla tre blev tillfälligt stumma. Mary och Haylie stirrade först på varandra, sedan på Lily som om de inte trodde att hon var riktigt frisk. "Amen, lägg av. Han är snygg, det ser till och med jag."

"Erkände hon precis det där?" Frågade Mary Haylie.

"Jag tror hon gjorde det." De tittade igen på Lily för att försäkra sig om att hon inte hade fått några morrhår eller något annat konstigt.

"Ta det lugnt, det är John jag gillar." Sade hon.

"Men du, Lily Evans, sa precis att James Potter är snygg." Sade Mary som om det var det största som någonsin hade än. Lily suckade.

"Jag har alltid tyckt det, det är bara att han har varit så uppblåst att det inte har spelat någon roll. Att han är snygg förändrar inte det."

"Lily Potter..." Sade Haylie och testade det nya efternamnet. "Det skulle kunna funka."

"Fast nu har jag ju börjat klottra Lily Davis i mina skolböcker." Sade Mary menande.

"Ni två är inte riktigt kloka."

En stor lapp var uppsatt på klassrummet till försvar mot svartkonster som berättade att lektionen var inställd när de var på väg dit efter lunchen.

"Vill du komma med till Ravenclaws uppehållsrum?" John hade kommit fram till Lily som stod närmast dörren.

"Hej, John." Log hon. "Uppehållsrummet?"

"Ja." Sade han.

"Jag ska bara säga till Haylie och Mary."

John och Lily gick sedan bort till Ravenclaws uppehållsrum tillsammans. Han berättade om Kettleburns lektion i Skötsel och vård av magiska djur, vilket förklarade hans tilltygade. När de väl var framme slog de sig ner i varsin fåtölj.

"Så vad tänker du bli egentligen?" Frågade Lily honom. "Med tanke på att du valt att fortsätta med skötsel och vård av magiska djur." John verkade bli glad över att ha blivit tillfrågad.

"Jag vill jobba på ministeriet på avdelningen för olagliga djur." Sade han. "Eller kanske börja spela quidditch på elitnivå, men det är väl mer en dröm."

"Vill du spela samma position då?" Frågade Lily och försökte sätta sig in i ämnet. Även om hon inte hade något emot quidditch så var alla termer en sak för mycket att begära utav henne. John löste upp knuten på slipsen och såg ut att ge det en riktig fundering. Hans blåa ögon tittade upp i taket.

"Ja, jag tror det, men jag skulle nog inte avfärda de andra positionerna helt dock. Jag kanske är en bättre sökare idag än vad jag var när jag var tolv. Vet du vad du ska bli då?" Lily skakade på huvudet.

"Verkligen inte. Jag vet att jag borde tänka på det mer och kanske anstränga mig mer för att hitta det jag vill göra, men jag känner inte riktigt att jag är där än. Och i värsta fall har jag jobb som servitris på min pappas restaurang."

"Just det, dina föräldrar var mugglare?" Lily visste inte om det var en fråga eller ett påstående.

"Ja, precis." Han närmade sig henne plötsligt sakta. Lade sin hand på hennes lår och kysste sedan henne. Den här gången besvarade hon. Det hade verkat som det enda rätta, för hon visste inte vad mer de skulle prata om. Efter en liten stund blev hon med ens medveten om att de inte var ensamma och avslutade det de höll på med.

"Är något fel?" Frågade han vänligt.

"Lite väl många åskådare." Mumlade hon och såg sig om runt i det halvfulla uppehållsrummet. Han gav henne en hastig kyss, och satte sig sedan tillbaka igen.

Senare samma kväll satt Lily, Haylie och Mary och trängdes i Lilys säng. Abigail var för tillfället inte närvarande, men hade lämnat en illaluktande strumpa som hängde i en lina från sängstolpen.

"Hon gör mig galen." Sade Mary. "Abigail gör mig fullständigt galen."

"Ibland tror jag ärligt talat att hon försöker döda oss." Sade Lily.

"Ja, hon är ju på god väg." Sade Haylie och viftade med handen framför näsan åt den fruktansvärda odören. Hon gav ifrån sig en hostning.

"Och om ni undrar, går det bra med mig och John." Sade Lily belåtet och satte sig på knäna istället för att ta upp mindre plats. Hon strök fingrarna över vecken på kjolen och undvek sina vänners brännande blickar.

"Gjorde ni det?" Frågade Mary med skräckblandad förtjusning.

"Men Merlin, klart hon inte gjorde!" Sade Haylie och smällde till henne på armen. "Visst gjorde du inte?" Men hon lät trots allt lite exalterad. Lily himlade med ögonen.

"Nej, vi gjorde inte det."

"Alltså Hogwarts var så underbart, magiskt och allt sånt när man var yngre, men nu har det sina nackdelar. Det är som byggt för att avvärja fysiska relationer."

"De har många städskrubbar i alla fall." Sade Lily. "Det är ett plus."

"Dumbledore uppmuntrar alltså till sex i städskrubbar." Sade Mary förbluffat.

"Jag tror inte riktigt att-"

"Du har en poäng." Sade Haylie. "Hela mitt och Jeremys förhållande ägde rum i en städskrubb. Men tillbaka till Lily - så vad gjorde ni då?"

"Jag och John var i Ravenclaws uppehållsrum, så uppenbart kunde ingenting egentligen hända, men vi kysstes lite mer än vad vi gjort tidigare. Det kändes bra."

"Åh, berätta mer Mrs Davis!"

"Bra andedräkt, inte för mycket tunga, kontroll över sitt saliv - det kan bara bli bra." Sade hon.

"Men hur kändes det?" Frågade Mary. "I magen liksom."

"Allting är ju väldigt nytt, och jag håller på och känner av, det känns ju lite pirrigt liksom... och mysigt och bra." Sade hon och kände hur hon blev varm i kroppen när hon tänkte på det.

"Känner du det?" Frågade Mary.

"Nej." Svarade Lily, men hon var inte orolig. "Vi har ju bara varit på en dejt."

Fredagen kom lägligt efter en hård vecka. Lily som gärna hade träffat John på kvällarna hade fått avstå eftersom att hon hade så mycket läxor och patrulleringar. Det hjälpte inte heller att han hade quidditchträningar som prioriterades högt. Ravenclaws quidditchlag tränade den här kvällen, så hon och tjejerna skulle bara sitta uppe i sällskapsrummet och spela lite knallkort. De hade också tagit med sig yrkesguiden eftersom att ingen av dem verkade ha den minsta aning vad de ville göra med sina liv. De passade därför på att undersöka deras valmöjligheter på deras lediga tid.

Haylie vände ner ett kort i bordet och skickade till Mary.

"Vad tror ni om padduppfödning?" Frågade hon och plockade upp ett nyt kort ur högen.

"Jag tror man måste ha läst avancerad Skötsel och vård dock." Sade Mary som om det skulle vara den avgörande anledningen till varför hennes bästa vän inte skulle tillbringa sitt liv med padduppfödning.

"Och man kan tydligen dressera troll, men det låter lite överkurs."

"Även om jag hade fått mitt livs skratt om du bestämde dig för att ägna dit åt att dressera troll, Hay, så avråder jag dig. Jag menar du borde jobba med något socialt. Har du kollat bland de sociala jobben? Och Mary har du kollat St Mungos-sidorna? Jag tror du skulle passa där. Du är så himla duktig på förtrollningar." Sade Lily som precis bläddrat förbi de detaljerade beskrivningarna för de olika uppgifterna som fanns på sjukhuset.

"Helaren Mary?" Sade hon skeptiskt. "Låter lite väl heligt i mina öron."

De visste inte hur många omgångar knallkort de spelade, eller hur många yrken de läste om och nobbade. Det var sent in på natten när Haylie gäspade trött och beslutade sig att det var dags att gå tillbaka till Ravenclawtornet.

"Se bara till att ingen se dig." Påminde Mary henne. "För annars kommer din bästa vän, försteprefekten, i trubbel."

Till slut var det bara Lily ensam kvar i uppehållsrummet, med enbart elden i spisen som sällskap. Hon tyckte det var ganska uppfriskande på något vis. Att vara privat var nära på omöjligt på Hogwarts. Att dra för förhängena var det närmaste privat Lily oftast kom. Hon lade nacken på armstödet och drog upp sina ben i soffan. Sen lät hon yrkesguiden ligga lutandes mot sina ben medan hon läste. Smakupptäckare, boggartutrotare, trollstavsmakare - hon kände hur hennes ögonlock blev tyngre- kvasttillverkare, draktränare, förbannelseupphävare...

"Lily, du måste vakna." Den viskande rösten verkade så avlägsen. Som om den inte var en del av verkligheten. Hon var inte helt säker på att den talade till henne. "Lily-" rösten blev lite tydligare, och plötsligt skakade någon liv i henne. Hon ryckte till, slog upp ögonen och såg rakt upp i James Potters ansikte. Hans hasselnötsbruna ögon glittrade i skenet från den sprakande elden. "Vad gör du uppe såhär sent?" Hon satte sig ordentligt upp i soffan och drog snabbt en hand igenom sitt röda hår.

"Jag vill verkligen inte verka otrevlig på något sätt, men jag vill helst inte svara på det, om det är okej." Sade han, men han lät inte det minsta otrevlig. Hans röst var mjuk och välvillig.

"-grundliga kunskaper i skötsel och vård av magiska djur, och ett sinne för humor. För daglig hjälp med att plocka upp hippogriffavföring. Lön: Förhandlas. Är det något du överväger?" James hade satt sig ner bredvid henne och läst informationen till ett jobb som Lily råkat markera i sömnen. Han såg ytterst road ut av tanken. "Det är dock roligare än det låter. Det är kanske inte vad jag skulle kalla livsuppfyllande, men det kan vara ganska trevligt ett tag i alla fall. Min faster har en hippogriffarm som jag sommarjobbade på när jag var yngre." Förklarade han när han såg Lilys förvirrade ansiktsuttryck.

"Mockade du hippogriffskit?" Frågade hon häpet och kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Jag sparade till en ny kvast." Sade han och himlade med ögonen bakom glasögonen.

"Så annorlunda det måste vara." Sade Lily och såg nästan lite avundande på James nu. "Att alltid vara en del av den här världen."

"Det har sina fördelar." Erkände James. "Men tänk att få tillhöra två världar."

"Att inte riktigt höra till någonstans menar du?" Sade Lily. Hon hade inte menat att låta så bitter, men hon hade inte kunnat rå för det. James såg allvarligt på henne.

"Du hör hemma här, Lily." Sade han. "Tvivla aldrig på det."

"Gör jag verkligen det, dock? I en bättre värld, självklart, men vi lever inte i en sådan än. Du-vet-vem blir starkare för var dag, och det är bara en tidsfråga innan han och sina dödsätare har slängt ut alla smutsskallar." Hon uttalade ordet med sådan förakt, och James kunde se hur hennes smaragdgröna ögon hade fyllts med tårar, men hon grät inte.

"Detta handlar om Snape, eller hur? När han sa de vidriga orden till dig." Sade han och såg med ens väldigt sammanbiten ut.

"Kom inte tro att du var bättre som förödmjukade honom, som-"

"Lily, tror du inte jag ångrar det varenda, jäkla dag? Att det vi gjort förföljer mig?" James hade inte höjt rösten, men det kändes som att han skrek. "Snape är mitt livs största misstag, och jag måste leva med det på mitt samvete i hela mitt liv." Lily var osäker på om hon verkligen förstod vad han pratade om längre. James Potter såg alldeles förstörd ut. Hon var inte van att se honom på det här viset, att se honom som en människa. Lily som alltid såg så mycket gott i andra, till och med Severus Snape, hade på grund av honom haft en svaghet. Och hon tittade på honom just nu. Hon hade inte haft fel i att hans tidigare beteende hade varit avskyvärt, men hon hade haft fel om honom.

Han som förtillfället hade stirrat in i brasan såg nu upp på henne istället och mötte hennes blick.

"Du är den mest begåvade, talangfulla häxa jag någonsin träffat." Sade han. "Du har inte helt fel om mig, men du har banne mig inte rätt om dig själv. Det är sådana som du som hör hemma här. Goda människor som du som vågar kämpa mot mörkret. Jag tror på dig." Det var som att han såg rätt igenom henne, och hon kände sig oerhört blottad för hans blick. Det var som om hon inte vågade blinka. Han väckte så mycket känslor inom henne som hon inte kunde identifiera. Det var ett fullständigt kaos i hennes huvud och kropp. "Godnatt, Lily." Sade han och kontakten bröts. Han reste sig sedan upp och gick upp till pojkarnas sovsal, lättad att hon inte hade sett rivmärkena på armen Remus hade gett honom den natten.


	4. Don't know why

4

När Lily vaknade på lördagsmorgonen kom hon först inte ihåg nattens händelser, men de slog henne som en blixt innan hon ens hunnit upp ur sängen. Hon hade egentligen inte haft någon avsikt att verkligen prata med James, men innan någon av dem visste ordet av det hade stämningen varit så laddad att inte ens Haylie hade kunnat lätta upp den om hon försökt. Hon slöt ögonen. Hon såg hans hasselnötsbruna blick för sina inre ögon och kunde inte glömma hur den genomborrat henne.

Lily hade haft rätt. Något var annorlunda med James. Hon visste att han inte längre var en omogen tonåring, men det var inte det som var annorlunda. Det var hur han fick henne att känna; arg, handfallen, upprörd, smickrad, frustrerad, nyfiken, värdefull... Hon tog ett djupt andetag. En sak hade hon i alla fall lärt sig under natten, hon kunde säkert få jobb på Faster Potters hippogriffarm om allt sket sig.

Hon drog bort förhängena och upptäckte till sin förvåning att både Mary och Abigails sängar låg tomma. Lily tittade på sin väckarklocka på sängbordet och blev lite smått deprimerad när hon såg att klockan redan var 11. Hon hade missat frukosten.

En kvart senare gick hon ner i sällskapsrummet efter att ha gjort sig i ordning. Hon hade inte haft någon ork till att anstränga sig, så hon hade bara slängt på sig ett par jeans och en hoodie som hon "lånat" av sitt ex och "glömt" lämna tillbaka.

Det syntes att det var lördag när hon kom ner i uppehållsrummet. Eftersom att ingen av gryffindorarna hade några lektioner var det mest sannolikt att de höll hus här.

Hon såg sig om efter Mary, och eventuellt Haylie, men istället fick hon syn på Black. Och hade hon fått syn på Black skulle hon säkerligen få syn på... Potter. Det kändes som att hjärtat hoppade över ett slag inuti hennes bröst. Där satt han tillsammans med sina vänner, helt omedveten om hur hans blotta närvaro hade påverkat henne. Hon hade känt James i sex år, och aldrig hade han påverkat henne innan...

"Lily, kan du flytta dig lite till vänster, tack?" Lily vände sig om och fann sina bästa vänner sittandes i varsin fåtölj. De såg inte ut att ha varit vakna mycket längre än hon själv. Mary hade sitt ljusbruna hår uppsatt i en slarvig knut och en lös T-shirt där det stod; Om jag är stenen, då är du svärdet, som Haylie och Lily hade köpt åt henne i femtonårspresent inne på Zonkos. Haylie såg dock ut att fortfarande ha sina pyjamasbyxor på sig... "Du skymmer Black." Lily hoppade åt sidan och såg sig om över axeln igen utav ren reflex. Peter såg ut att imitera en gorilla som verkade roa hans vänner.

"Du kommer få ditt hjärta krossat, det vet du va?" Suckade Lily leende.

"Det jag har i åtanke kan man inte få sitt hjärta krossat över." Flinade hon. "Det är inte bara Excalibur som passar i den här stenen."

"Haylie!"

De kom ner till stora salen en kvart efter att den hade öppnat. De var bara ett fåtal som hade lämnat sina bekväma sällskapsrum för att äta lunch. Honnörsbordet längst in i salen stod helt tomt. Det var bara Professor Sprout som hade satt sig hos några elever vid Hufflepuffbordet.

"När gick du och la dig igår, Lils?" Frågade Mary medan hon lassade upp potatisar på tallriken.

"Jag har ingen aning." Sade hon. "Jag somnade i soffan, och vet inte hur länge jag sov innan jag vaknade. Jag var alldeles för trött för att tänka på vad klockan var när jag kom upp för att sova. "

"Ska du träffa John någonting idag då?" Frågade Mary.

"Det hoppas jag i alla fall." Sade Lily. "Han skulle i alla fall inte ha träning idag."

Halvvägs in på lunchen kom John in i stora salen tillsammans med Lionel. Lily hade självsäkert gått över till Ravenclawbordet och blivit bemött av ett brett leende.

"Hej, du." Sade John och inviterade henne till att slå sig ner bredvid. Han gav henne en smackande kyss rätt på munnen.

"Vad ni är hemskt gulliga då." Sade Lionel spydigt.

"Bry dig inte om honom, han är bara avundsjuk." Sade John och blinkade åt sin kamrat.

"Ska ni hitta på något särskilt idag?" Frågade Lily och norpade pommes frits från Johns tallrik.

"Jag ska hjälpa Lionel med en grej runt fyratiden. Jag har dock några timmar ledigt före det som jag hade hoppats få spendera med dig."

"Det vill jag gärna." Log hon. "Om det är okej med dig förstås." Hon såg på Lionel som muttrade något otydligt.

"Det är jättehärligt väder ute." Sade John och pekade upp mot det förtrollande taket som avslöjade att det var klar himmel utanför. "Vi kan väl ta en promenad?"

Det var en kall, vacker höstdag och löven på träden var i sann Gryffindoranda. Lily kände det som om det vore evigheter sedan hon hade andats frisk luft.

De kunde se rök som ringlade ur skorstenen på skogsvaktarens stuga som avtecknade sig som gråa moln på den blå himlen.

"Vad snällt att Lionel lät mig ha dig för mig själv i några timmar." Sade Lily skämtsamt.

"Han vet hur mycket jag gillar dig så."

"Hälsa honom att jag är tacksam." Sade hon och drog jackan tätare om sig. Det var kyligare än hon hade väntat sig även om solen värmde. John som inte verkade undgå något virade sin Ravenclawhalsduk flera varv runt Lily istället.

"Jag vet inte vad jag tänkte när jag inte tog med mig en halsduk." Sade hon med ena handen i sitt hår.

"Den ser bra ut på dig." Sade han och betraktade henne. "Passar bra till ditt röda hår."

"Haha, tack." Svarade hon och tog sedan hans hand i sin. De gick längs med sjön och såg bort mot quidditchplanen där rödgula spelare flög omkring.

"Gryffindor tränar nu." Sade John och pekade bort mot quidditchplanen. "En lördag, det är ambitiöst."

"Vill man vinna så." Sade Lily och knyckte på axlarna.

"Ända sedan Potter blev quidditchkapten har Gryffindor tagit hem segern." Sade han och såg beundrande bort mot planen.

"Du pratar alltid om hur duktig James är, vilket får mig att undra om du någonsin tänker så om dig själv." Sade hon och såg på honom. Att kunna berömma andra var en egenskap Lily värdesatte, men John lyckades göra det på ett sånt sätt att han snarare verkade trycka ner sig själv, vilket hon upptäckte att hon fann oerhört avtändande. "James talar väldigt väl om Ravenclawlaget."

"Gör han?"

"Ja, men vad spelar det för roll?" Frågade Lily. "Det handlar ju om att du tror på er - på dig själv."

"Quidditch är ett sätt för killar att mäta sin..."

"Manlighet?" Föreslog Lily och frustade tyst. John svarade inte utan såg bara forskande på henne. "Killar lägger alldeles för mycket vikt vid quidditch." Suckade hon.

"Nu är du ute på djupt vatten." Flinade han och drog in henne i en varm kyss.

Värmen var slående mot dem när de kom in i slottet. De hade varit ute i över en timme och bara strosat omkring och pratat. Lily var oerhört lättad över att han var så lätt att prata med, och glad över att de jobbiga tystnaderna blev allt färre. Det värkte i hennes frusna fingrar när de började tina upp.

Ännu en gång stod de utanför Gryffindors uppehållsrum. John skulle snart vara tillbaka i Ravenclawtornet eftersom han lovat att hjälpa Lionel.

"Så, jag antar att vi kanske träffas imorgon?" Sade han lite nervöst. Lily nickade lovande.

"Jag antar det." Han lutade sig sedan mot henne och kysste henne. Betydligt längre än förra gången. Och vem visste hur länge den hade varat om inte porträttet av tjocka damen slutligen harklat sig och sade:

"Det är nog någon som vill komma in."

Lily och John såg sig om. Där stod James, nyduschad efter träningen och med kvastkäppen under armen.

"Vi ses imorgon, Lily." Sade John snabbt och lämnade henne sedan ensam kvar med enbart James sällskap.

"Jag ville inte avbryta." Sade han och såg inte det minsta generad ut. "Yllestrumpor." Tjocka damens porträtt svängde åt sidan och avslöjade ingången till Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

"Tack." Sade Lily spänt.

"Ja, det var så lite så." Sade han och drog en hand genom sitt redan ostyriga hår. Lily tog ett djupt, skälvande andetag.

"Jag menar för inatt."

Han stannade upp, och såg på henne med ett outgrundligt ansiktsuttryck. De bruna ögonen såg ut att granska henne noga dock.

"Du hade rätt." Sade hon igen.

"Jag vet att jag hade rätt." Log han mjukt. "Jag var bara förvånad att du visste det." Klumpen som hade blivit större och större i magen släppte nu. Nästa andetag hon tog kändes stärkande, och hon kände sig återigen lugn.

"Jag såg när ni tränade innan." Sade hon och gav hans kvast en menande blick. "En vecka kvar innan matchen, känns det bra?"

"Nerverna brukar inte komma förrän dagen innan, men överlag känns det toppen. Jag har ett starkt lag. Vi är redo." Berättade han taggat.

"Må bästa lag vinna." Log hon.

"Svårt när man dejtar motståndarlaget, eller?" Frågade han retsamt. och gav henne en liten lätt knuff i sidan. Hon gav honom ett fult finger och räckte snabbt ut tungan åt honom. Han kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

Lily gick upp till flickornas sovsal för att passa på att ta en kort powernap eftersom hon sovit ganska dåligt under natten. Hon började känna att hennes ögonlock blev allt tyngre, och eftersom klockan inte ens var fem än, så verkade powernap som ett bra alternativ. Det var dock innan hon hade gått in i sovsalen...

"ABIGAIL!" Vrålade Lily så högt att kanske det hade hört ända bort till Hagrids stuga. Hon andades häftigt och blinkade bort tårarna som hade nått hennes ögon. Inte för att hon var ledsen, men för att hon var trött och förbannad. Förutom att det såg ut som att det hade varit en regnstorm där inne var förhängena utbytta mot Abigails smutstvätt. Hela rummet var genomvått och luktade unket. Allt hon ville var ju bara att sova... Lily försökte återställa rummet, men Abigail hade använt magi hon inte kände igen, och inga av Lilys försök hjälpte.

"100 poängs avdrag från Abigail..." muttrade hon.

Besegrad, trött och grinig gick hon tillbaka ner till uppehållsrummet. Hon undrade om Mary redan upptäckt det och kanske sökt skydd i Ravenclawtornt, eller om de kanske i denna stund berättade allt för McGonagall.

"Var det du som skrek?" James som hade varit uppe och lämnat sin kvast hade kommit ner i uppehållsrummet igen. Han såg orolig ut.

"Ja, det var jag." Sade hon kyligt.

"Du behöver inte tala till mig i den tonen." Svarade han kort.

"Förlåt, jag är bara så-" Sade hon sammanbitet och tog ett djupt andetag. "Du vet Abigail?"

"I vår årskurs? Ja?"

"Hon har bytt ut våra förhängen mot hennes smutsiga underkläder. Allt i sovsalen är fuktigt och blött. Och det stinker." Sade Lily och kände hur gråten satte sig i halsen. "Åh, gud, jag vet inte vad det är med mig. Allt bara är skit och jag vill bara gå och lägga mig." Hon gnuggade sina trötta ögon och trodde hon skulle börja gråta i vilken sekund som helst nu. "Jag hatar henne. Jag har alltid försökt försvara henne, hjälpa henne, prata med henne- vad gör jag för fel? Är det ett brott att försöka vara trevlig? Alltså, nej, jag orkar inte längre. Jag ger upp."

"Jag tycker hon har gjort det klart och tydligt att det är henne det är fel på." Sade James och skrattade till. "Och jag tror jag har en tillfällig lösning på ditt problem, om du vill ha en."

"Killar kan inte komma upp i tjejernas sovsal." Sade hon trött.

"Jag vet." Svarade han henne. Hon såg skeptiskt på honom. "Vill du undersöka mitt alternativ?" Hon hade ingenting att förlora på det, så hon nickade tacksamt. "Kom med här då." Sade han och föste henne genom folkmassan och ut genom uppehållsrummet.

"Är det här ett trick?" Frågade hon.

"Nej, kom med här." Sade han och ledde henne upp till sjunde våningen. Han gick sedan fram och tillbaka några gånger framför en vägg. Han såg ganska dum ut, tyckte Lily och lät sig roas åt scenen. "Så, vi ska in här."

"In var- åh." En dörr hade uppenbarat sig i väggen. Han vred om dörrhandtaget och höll upp dören åt Lily som gick in före honom. Det var ett sovrum. Eller ett vardagsrum. Hon var inte riktigt säker. Precis till höger om henne var en soffgrupp placerad framför en öppen spis som sprakade stämningsfullt. På väggarna fanns bokhyllor fyllda med romaner som Lily älskade, och i vänstra hörnet hörnet stod en stor säng med ljusa förhängen. Alldeles jämte stod en fåtölj.

"Hur känner du till det här?" Frågade hon förbluffat och såg sig om. Hon gick fram till en av bokhyllorna och strök med fingret över bokryggarna. "Det här var precis vad jag behövde. Lugn och ro, och en säng." Tillade hon, och inte ens hon kunde låta bli att tycka att hela situationen var lite rolig nu när hon väl lugnat ner sig. "Jag menade inte att jag hatar henne." Sade hon snabbt och kände sig lite skyldig till hennes plötsliga temperament.

"Det kan kännas så ibland." Sade James förstående.

"Som med dig och Snape, eller?" Frågade Lily innan hon han hejda sig. Den mest laddade tystnad hon någonsin upplevt dittills hade uppstått i rummet. Den sprakande elden upplevdes som höga knallar som sprängdes i hennes öron samtidigt som hon hörde sitt eget blod rusa. Hon såg på James som stod framför henne. Hans vältränade kropp såg spänd ut under den vita t-shirten, och ögonen såg nästan svarta ut. "Jag förstår mig inte på det." Fortsatte hon, och hon kände sig nästan andfådd.

"Lily, jag vill verkligen inte prata om det."

"Men jag vill." Sade hon trotsigt.

"Lily-" Han ställde sig framför henne nu, närmre än de någonsin stått varandra tidigare. Så nära att hon kunde känna hans varma andedräkt mot pannan. Hon stirrade på hans bröstkorg som var i ögonhöjd och försökte komma ihåg vad de pratade om. Hans närhet hade fått henne att tappa fattningen.

"Nej, James, du är skyldig mig en förklaring." Sade hon och lät nästan lite arg. "Snape var min bästa vän, och du gjorde honom till ett stort skämt. Jag vill veta varför. Jag vill veta hur du och dina vänner kunde göra något sånt."

"Lily, om du vill prata om Snape föreslår jag att du pratar med någon annan." svarade han kort.

"Förstår du inte att det handlar om dig?" Frågade hon irriterat. "Från ingenstans är du inte Potter - du är James. Någonting är annorlunda, och det är inte bara att du har mognat. Jag kan bara inte sätta fingret på vad." Hon hade äntligen förstått vad det var som distraherat henne, varför den plötsliga förändringen av James påverkade henne.

"Lily, det finns ingenting jag kan säga som raderar det förflutna." Sade han. "Jag önskar verkligen att det fanns."

"Det handlar om vem du är nu!" Sade hon frustrerat och blev själv förvånad att hon hade höjt rösten.

"Lily, vad är det du inte förstår? Varför är det så viktigt för dig?" Frågade han oförstående. Hans hasselnötsbruna ögon såg forskande på henne, men hon vågade inte möta dem.

"Det är inte så lätt att förklara!"

"Jag är ingen tankeläsare!" Sade han och lät lika frustrerad som Lily kände sig. Hon hade aldrig förr sett honom på det här viset utan sitt obligatoriska leende på läpparna som fick alla flickors hjärtan att smälta. Hon önskade att hon visste vad som pågick i hans huvud...

"James..." Sade hon vädjande. "Snälla."

Han suckade djupt och satte sig ner på armstödet på soffan. Han begravde sitt ansikte i sina stora händer och såg sedan upp i hennes gröna ögon. Han hade aldrig förr sett henne se så vilsen ut.

"Vi är båda uppfostrade till att vara rivaler, och jag tålde inte hur han talade om svartkonster. Jag har ingen som helst förståelse för någon som kan älska något som fläckar ner ens själ, som förstör människor. Och så var jag svartsjuk för att han fick vara med dig." Sade han tungt.

"Det slog dig aldrig att jag hade gått ut med dig om du inte hade hållit på med Snape?" Frågade hon.

"Du hade aldrig gått ut med mig." Sade James. "Jag var ett barn. Jag älskade all uppmärksamhet, och du avskydde mig för det. Du tyckte att jag omogen - och det var jag. Även om jag inte hade hållit på mot Snape, hade jag varit omogen."

"Nu då?"

"Jag bryr mig inte om något av det där längre." Sade han. "Ibland händer saker som får en att ändra riktning."

"Jag vet att Snape inte bara var ett offer." Sade Lily.

"Nej, det var han verkligen inte. Men vi visste däremot att han inte hade en chans mot oss allihopa."

"Hur kunde ni underhållas av det?" Hon kunde inte hjälpa att hon ställde så många frågor, men hon kunde inte finna ro i förändringen av James.

"Lily, vi hatade honom. Han hatade oss. Han var en hemsk person, vi tyckte han förtjänade det."

"Så vad ändrades då?" Frågade hon allvarligt, men var ändå spänd. Hon trodde att det kunde vara svaret hon letat efter.

"Jag kan inte berätta det." Sade han. "Varför är detta så viktigt för dig, Lily?" Frågade han igen, den här gången lugnt. Lily bet sig själv i läppen för att hindra tårarna som hade funnit sin väg tillbaka. Hon tittade ner på James träningsskor medan hon försökte samla sina känslor utan att bryta ihop.

"Förlåt, jag är trött." Ursäktade hon sig och torkade sina ögon. "Jag vet inte vad det är med mig."

"Lily-"

"Nej, det är okej, James. Du kan gå nu."

"Jag vill inte lämna dig så här." Sade James.

"James, gå innan jag - innan jag-" börjar gråta, var det som hon skulle hon säga, men det var försent. James reste sig upp och gick bort till Lily som envist försökte blinka bort tårarna. Han kunde inte hjälpa att le. Hade det inte varit för att hon var så upprörd, hade det varit ganska roligt. Hon blinkade så frekvent att hon såg ut som om hon hade droppat ögonen med Hinkypunks-kiss. Han slog sina stora armar om henne och drog henne tätt intill sig. Tårarna som hon inte kunde hindra vätte ner hans T-shirt och in på hans bara hud. Han borrade in näsan i hennes röda hår som doftade utav hennes äppleschampo och mimade orden jag är här, utan att Lily kunde höra.

Hon var i konflikt med sig själv. En del av henne ville aldrig släppa taget; hon kände sig trygg, tröstad, värdefull. En annan del ville däremot släppa taget, som om han vore en hal orm.

"Jag... jag... kan inte." Sade hon och släppte taget om honom.

"Jag vet att du har John." Sade James och torkade bort tårarna som rann med baksidan av sin hand. "Jag försöker inte-" Hon gav till sig ett skratt, som lät mer som en grymtning när hon grät.

"Det var inte så jag menade." Log hon, men hon slutade inte gråta.

"Lily, vill du försöka förklara för mig?"

De satte sig ner i soffan tillsammans. Lily satte sig i skräddarställning och försökte sätta stopp för tårarna som rann som ur en vattenslang.

"Det här är ju otroligt." Sade hon när fler tårar verkade ha hittat sin väg ut. "Var stänger man av det här?"

"Ta det lugnt, Lily." Sade James och strök henne över ryggen. "Andas."

"Varför är du så snäll mot mig?" Frågade hon och torkade bort tårarna med sin tumme. Hon såg sedan upp i hans ögon som inte längre var svarta. De glittrade igen bakom glasögonen, och såg nästan ut som smält guld där de reflekterade lågorna. Han svarade inte henne, utan fortsatte att stryka henne lugnande över ryggen. "Jag har dåligt samvete." Sade hon plötsligt. "Jag har dåligt samvete över att jag tycker du är trevlig, och jag borde inte tycka det med tanke på allt du har gjort, men plötsligt så gör jag det. Hur kan jag gilla personen som gjorde min vän så mycket ont?"

"Du har, med all rätt, avskytt mig för det jag gjorde mot Snape. Att inte tycka om mig är väl lite ut av din... plikt, mot Snape?"

"Ja, om de förtjänar det." Sade hon. "Men jag vet inte om du gör det."

"Och du tror att du förstår det om jag berättar varför jag ändrades?" Frågade han henne som om han försökte få klargörning i det hela. Hon nickade. "Lily, det här är jag, oavsett hur jag har varit. Du fokuserar på fel saker."

"Jag gör väl det..." Sade hon förvirrat.

"Vi ses kanske vid middagen eller i uppehållsrummet?"

"Okej."

Lily hade varken kunnat sova på sjunde våningen, eller i sovsalen senare den kvällen när McGonagall hade hjälpt dem att återställa den (och gett Abigail en veckas kvarsittning). Hon var så frustrerad. Det handlade inte bara om att James hade mognat till en trevlig, omtänksam person ifrån att ha varit en person hon avskydde. För han var uppenbarligen inte den killen som förödmjukat Severus. Men det var snarare en känsla som var annorlunda. Och hon kunde inte sätta fingret på vad det var, och om han bara för en gångs skull berättade vad som hade ändrats kanske hon skulle förstå känslan hon upplevde. Och kanske skulle det kännas okej. Vågade hon lita på att denna nya, förbättrade version verkligen var James Potter? Eller skulle han plötsligt göra henne besviken?

"Lily, vad är det med dig?" Frågade Haylie vid frukosten. "Har du sovit något alls?"

"Vi kan sminka över det." Viskade Mary. Lily såg upp från sitt ägg på sina vänner som såg oroade ut.

"Nej." Klagade hon och vilade kinden mot handen.

"Har något hänt?"

"Ja, typ, nej." Sade hon förvirrat och suckade. "Ni vet James-"

"Är det här en kuggfråga?"

"Äsch, det var ingenting."

Lily hade aldrig blivit så glad av att se John som den morgonen när han kom ner till frukosten. Ingenting var komplicerat med honom. Det var lätt. Han gav henne inga konstiga känslor som höll henne vaken om nätterna. Hon kysste honom ordentligt och höll honom länge. Det kändes lite bättre då. Det var som om hon städade undan alla andra tankar i ett hörn. Hon städade inte bort dem på riktigt, men för stunden i alla fall.


	5. Something new

5

James såg bort mot Ravenclawbordet och kunde ana den röda hårmanen bakom John Davis.

"Tagghorn, titta inte." Uppmanade Remus honom. James såg på Remus istället som satt mitt emot honom. Jämte honom satt Peter med munnen full av flingor.

"Det är lugnt, jag är över henne." Sade han och återvände till sin knappt rörda frukost.

"Var det därför du tog med henne till vid-behov-rummet igår?" Frågade Peter skeptiskt.

"VA?!"

"Schh..." James gav dem varsin mördande blick. "Hur visste du det?"

"Marodörkartan." Svarade han och och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag såg när ni båda två försvann från den."

"Och varför delade du inte med dig av den här informationen till oss, Slingersvans?" Frågade Sirius upprört. "Tänk om han hamnade i fara eller något!"

"Jag är verkligen smickrad över din omsorg för mig, Trampis, men vi vet båda att du inte hade något med det att göra." Sade James med ett busigt leende på sina läppar.

"Vi är marodörer - bröder - vi berättar allt för varandra." Rättade Sirius honom. "Vi har allt med ALLT att göra."

"Jag tror du tar det här brödraskapet på stort allvar, älskling." Sade James till Sirius som himlade med ögonen.

"Så, vill du berätta vad ni gjorde där?" Frågade Sirius allvarligt.

"Tror inte det, va?" Sade James och nickade mot Mary och Haylie som satt inom hörhåll.

"Ms Jones." Sade Sirius och såg lovande bort mot Haylie. "Där har vi en tjej med attityd alltså. Pratade med henne häromdagen i vårt uppehållsrum."

"Städskrubbsmaterial?" Frågade Peter nyfiket. Sirius såg hemlighetsfull ut och skakade långsamt på huvudet.

"Åh, nej. För henne hade man nog kunnat offra McGonagalls klassrum."

"Du vet om att du är ett svin, va?" Sade Remus och tog en klunk av sitt heta te.

"Det är inte mitt fel att alla tjejer är så... klängiga." Sade Sirius till försvar. "Det finns inte en enda på den här skolan som inte vet vad det innebär med att dejta Sirius Black, så varför förväntar de sig alltid mer?"

"De förväntar sig kanske inte att du ska va ett svin?" Flinade James.

"Vad är det här?" Frågade Sirius och såg på sina vänner som om de förrådde honom.

"Dags att växa upp, Tramptass." Sade James och kastade en baconskiva på honom.

"Växa upp." Muttrade Sirius och såg anklagande på baconskivan som fastnat i hans välvårdade hår.

Efter middagen samma dag gick de upp mätta och belåtna till uppehållsrummet.

"Sätt på mig en skär klänning och kalla mig Tjocka damen." Sade Remus lite för högt, för porträttet som vaktade Gryffindors uppehållsrum vägrade släppa in dem.

"Tjocka damen känner inte för att släppa in er." Sade hon förolämpat och snörpte på munnen.

"Kvinnor." Suckade Peter och satte sig på sin rumpa på det kalla stengolvet.

"Förlåt mig." Sade Remus till porträttet. "Jag menade inget illa med vad jag sa."

"Du kallade mig tjock!" Sade hon upprört.

"Men, du heter ju så..." Sade Remus försiktigt. "Vad vill du annars att vi kallar dig?"

"Valerie?" Föreslog Sirius.

"Eller Margaret? Det heter min mormor." Sade Peter.

"Försök lite Peter, va." Sade Sirius. "Det här är en kvinna som förtjänar ett namn som-"

"Ja, ja, okej." Sade hon trött och svängde sedan upp porträttet.

"Tack, Val!"

När de kom in var deras favoritsoffor framför brasan redan upptagna utav... James tog ett djupt andetag. Lily, John, Haylie, Mary och prefekten Boot.

"Kom vi sätter oss här." Sade Sirius och satte sig vid ett av borden istället. Lily satt nedanför John på golvet med huvudet mot hans knän. Hennes röda svall täckte hans lår och smälte ihop med soffan. En mörk känsla vaknade upp inom honom. Svartsjuka hade aldrig gjort någon något gott, tänkte han och slet blicken från dem. John Davis var en bra kille. Han var någon som hon verkligen förtjänade. Han hade aldrig förödmjukat Snape inför hela skolan, eller försökt flyga på ett ben under en quidditchmatch. James kunde inte hjälpa att roas lite av det fruktansvärda minnet. Han hade varit fjorton år, upp-över-öronen förälskad i Lily och hade fått för sig att hon kanske skulle lägga märka till honom om han gjorde något riktigt imponerande. Det hade slagit honom mitt under en quidditchmatch, och plötsligt så stod han på ett ben mitt i luften i ungefär två sekunder innan en dunkare hann träffa honom.

"Jag funderar på att bjuda ut Haylie." Sade Sirius. Bjuda ut var definitionen av tjugo minuter i en städskrubb för Sirius. "Det är ju uppenbart att hon vill ha mig."

"Är det?" Frågade Peter.

"Ja, det är det, Slingersvans." Sade han förolämpat. "Hon är alltid här ju. Det är väl självklart att hon vill ha mig."

"Det kan inte vara för att hennes bästa kompisar är Lily och Mary, då?" Frågade Remus sakligt.

"Okej, det finns en liten poäng i vad du säger", sade Sirius, "men hon är ju alltid här, och hon har alltid så utmanande kläder på sig. Och så är hon smart."

"Smart?"

"Hon är ju en Ravenclaware!" Förklarade Sirius. "Det är lite Romeo och Julia över det. Lite spännande."

"Jag tror inte att-"

"Jag har bestämt mig, Haylie är nästa på listan." Sade Sirius och reste sig upp.

"För att komma från Sirius lät det nästan romantiskt." Sade James roat och iakttog Sirius som var på väg mot henne, men han ångrade sig dock efter bara två meter och kom tillbaka.

"Jag tror jag låter henne komma till mig istället."

James försökte under kvällen låta bli att titta bort på Lily och John. Han försökte istället ägna all sin uppmärksamhet åt att hitta rätt kvast åt Remus som hade bestämt sig för att han behövde ett transportmedel när han slutade Hogwarts.

"Jag ska skaffa en motorcykel." Sade Sirius.

"En motorcykel? Vad är det?" Frågade James.

"Har du ens varit i mugglarvärlden, Taggis?" Frågade Sirius. "Vår granne på Grimmaldiplan hade en. Det är som en cykel, du måste veta vad en cykel är, fast med en motor som gör att den går jättesnabbt. Den låter jättehögt och är jättecool. Okej, jag ser att du inte håller med, James, men jag lovar. Jag ska bevisa det."

De satt inte kvar länge i uppehållsrummet. Dels för att det började bli väldigt fullt, men även för att James inte stod ut med att se Lily och John tillsammans.

"Okej, Tagghorn, vill du berätta nu om vad som hände igår?" Frågade Sirius när de kommit upp i sovsalen. James lade sig raklång i sin säng och stirrade rätt upp i taket.

"Jag vet inte riktigt... Jag vet liksom inte vad som hände egentligen. Ni vet ju att vi pratar med varandra och så nu, trots allt som har hänt. Och igår så... det låter dumt när man säger det, men vi delade ett speciellt ögonblick tillsammans. Inte romantiskt tror jag", skyndade han sig att tillägga, "men speciellt. Och detta var andra gången på två dar."

"Vänta, va?" Sade Sirius. "Sen när började du bli en hemlighetsfull skolflicka? Vad hände för två dar sen, då?"

"Vi hade varit ute med Remus. Det var sent in på natten när vi tre kom tillbaka till Gryffindortornet när jag såg att hon låg och sov i soffan. Du och Peter däckade så fort ni kom upp, så jag passade på att gå ner och väcka henne." Berättade han. "Vi satt kvar och pratade en stund, och det blev ganska intensivt typ. Jag menar, jag vet att jag alltid har gillat henne - inte konstigt när hon är som hon är - men det här som händer nu, det är annorlunda. Vi kopplar verkligen med varandra. Hon hör verkligen vad jag säger, och jag henne. Det känns alltid speciellt när det bara är hon och jag. Igår så hade Abigail förstört deras sovsal så jag tog med henne till vid-behov-rummet så hon kunde få sova. Jag var kvar en stund och pratade lite när vi plötsligt kom in på Snape. Jag vill inte gå in närmare på vad vi sa, men plötsligt så stod jag med armarna om henne. Tröstade henne, och jag ville aldrig släppa taget. Jag vet att hon och jag inte är meningen, att hon har John, men jag kan inte rå för det. Hon har rätt. Någonting är annorlunda, men jag tror inte att det är jag. Jag tror det är hon. Eller vi."

Lily sprang med andan i halsen till lektionen i förvandlingskonst följande morgon. Hon hade försovit sig igen. Sömn verkade inte längre vara något som hon fick särskilt mycket av. Hon slutade springa när hon såg den lilla klungan utanför klassrummet som väntade på Professor McGonagall skulle öppna klassrummet. Bland dem stod Haylie med en ostmacka i handen.

"När du och Mary inte dök upp till frukosten antog jag att ni försovit er." Sade Haylie och räckte henne mackan.

"Du är en ängel." Sade hon andfått och höll sig i sidan.

Snart kom professor McGonagall och öppnade upp för eleverna som alla gick in och satte sig i sina förutbestämda par.

Lily satte sig längst bak bredvid James som hade gått in före henne och valt en bänk. Hon hängde av sig väskan och började sedan äta på ostmackan som Haylie hade förberett till henne.

"Förlåt." Sade Lily grötigt med en stor bit macka i munnen. "Jag är så hungrig."

"Har du fått sova något nu, eller?" Frågade James och tog fram kursmaterialet ur sin skolväska. Han slog upp rätt sida och sköt boken till mitten så att båda kunde se.

"Knappt." Erkände Lily och suckade. "Det är så mycket som händer."

"Jag hörde att Abigail fick ordentlig bestraffning." Sade James.

"Träffade du henne på straffkommenderingen, eller?" Frågade hon. Det hade kommit ut spydigare än hon hade haft för avsikt. Kanske var det för att hon fortfarande var trött och det var tidigt på morgonen...

"Tro det eller ej, jag har bara haft en straffkommendering den här terminen." Sade James och lät lite stolt.

"Vill du att jag ska bli imponerad?" Frågade hon, och kunde inte låta bli att irritera sig lite på att han var så... övermodig.

"Vet du varför jag fick straffkommendering?"

"Du och Black importerade eldwhisky från Hogsmeade?" Gissade hon.

"Du menar när du och dina kompisar snodde en flaska av oss och delade, och du plötsl-"

"Scchh..." Hon satte sin hand över hans mun. "Du är en av de få människor som vet om det där, och det tog mig lång tid att återhämta mig." Sade hon varnande.

"Få du bill inte att folk ska beta att du-" Sade han, fortfarande med Lilys hand över munnen.

"Ms Evans, vad gör du med Potter?" Frågade Professor McGonagall. "Sluta genast upp med det och hämta en padda." Lily släppte genast taget om James och blev, om ens möjligt, ännu rödare efter professorns tillsägning.

"Jag går och hämtar en padda." Sade James leende och reste sig upp. "Jag är snart tillbaka."

"Så varför fick du straffkommendering då?" Frågade Lily när han var tillbaka.

"För att jag såg Filch kyssa Pince bakom en av bokhyllorna i biblioteket." Lily såg häpet på honom och slog sig själv för munnen.

"Du skojar?" Han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har aldrig sett honom så upprörd." Sade James. "Och jag har aldrig hört någon få skrika så högt i biblioteket innan."

"Jobbar ni två något alls?" Frågade McGonagall och såg tvivlande på paret. Lily och James såg först på varandra, sedan på professor McGonagall. "Det här är er sista varning."

"Kom du i tid, Lily?" Frågade Mary vid lunchen när vännerna äntligen återförenades. Lily nickade.

"Och jag hade brett en smörgås till henne." Sade Haylie stolt.

"Jag saknar att dela lektioner med er!" Sade Mary sorgset. "Jag hade också behövt en macka."

"Om du försover dig imorgonbitti när vi två har mugglarstudier, då lovar jag att bre dig en macka, Mary."

"Du vet att jag kommer utnyttja det, va?" Sade Mary.

"Jag räknar med det." Sade Haylie inte det minsta förvånat.

"Så hur går det att jobba med Potter?" Frågade Mary Lily.

"Ja, vad var det med er två idag? McGonagall fick säga till er två gånger!"

"Vi pratade bara lite. Jag är faktiskt, tro det eller ej, ganska glad över att McGonagall lät mig jobba med Potter. Visst, han har vissa... kvalitéer som jag hade klarat mig utan, men han är faktiskt jättelätt att prata med. Nu när han inte rufsar sig i håret hela tiden har han ju faktiskt tid att säga något vettigt ibland."

"Och för att han är jätteduktig i ämnet?" Tillade Haylie.

"Ja, och så det klart."

"Dagen har kommit." Sade Mary till Haylie.

"Vilken dag?" Lily såg förbryllat på dem båda.

"Dagen du inte längre hatar James Potter."

"Hatar är ett väldigt starkt ord." Sade Lily och kände sig väldigt obekväm.

"Lily, du hatade James." Sade Haylie konstaterande. Ordet lät vasst i hennes öron och skar till obehagligt.

"Okej, ja, det kanske jag gjorde, för att han var en uppblåst idiot, men det är han ju inte längre. Så varför göra en grej av det? Jag tänker inte gå runt och hata en person i all evighet för något den gjorde när den var femton. Det hade varit fel. Människor förändras, det vet ni." Sade Lily i försvar och undvek deras blickar.

"Som Snape?" Frågade Mary försiktigt.

"Ja, som Snape." Sade hon bittert.

"Förlåt, Lily. Vi menar bara att med tanke på hur mycket du hatade honom för det han gjorde mot Snape, tja, så trodde vi nog att du skulle ha svårare att förlåta det bara. Det är jättebra att du har gjort det, storsint, men ja... Vi trodde nog att det skulle ta längre tid."

"Förlåtit honom? Det är inte min sak att förlåta längre. Jag och Severus är inte vänner. Och tror ni att allt det här är lätt för mig? Nej, det är det inte. Jag borde hata honom, för Severus skull, men jag kan inte. Jag kan inte hata någon som inte förtjänar det, och jag blir nästan arg på James för att han inte gör det. Det är komplicerat, och jag har försökt att lista ut allting, men så är det. Ni får helt enkelt leva med att jag inte hatar honom längre." Lily reste sig upp från bordet utan att så mycket som titta på dem, och lämnade dem sedan tysta kvar i stora salen.

Lördagen kom snabbare än vad Lily egentligen hann med. Hon hade fortfarande inte lämnat in Professor Flitwicks uppsats, och hon hade ännu inte bemästrat förvandlingskonsten. Hon hade också varit arg på Mary och Haylie under veckans gång och knappt velat prata med dem. Hon visste att hon kanske överreagerade, men hon kunde inte hjälpa det. Mary och Haylie hade inte verkat ett dugg förstående, de som skulle föreställa hennes bästa vänner. De hade inte varit förstående för Lilys vänskap med Severus heller, de hade nästan hånat den. Det hade varit droppen att lyssna till deras ord vid lunchen på måndagen. Istället hade hon spenderat all tid med John. Han lät henne prata om sina problem, men hon var inte helt säker på att han alltid lyssnade. Han var så nervös inflr quidditchmatchen som skulle äga rum idag, att han hade uppträtt väldigt annorlunda under veckan. James hade hon knappt sett. Mer än på lektionerna, vilka i och för sig var ganska många, men de föll sig inte naturligt att prata under dem.

Lily hade gått ner till frukosten tillsammans med Abigail och Mary. Det stod flera nervösa quidditchspelare i stora salen. Lily kunde endast identifiera dem som hade egna kvastkäppar med sig som quidditchspelare. De andra lånade ur skolans Hogwartsförråd, och skulle hon vara ärlig hade hon inte så bra koll på vilka som spelade i de olika lagen. Haylie mötte upp dem vid ingången och satte sig sedan tillsammans med dem vid Gryffindorbordet.

"Säg inte till John och Lionel att jag hejar på er." Väste hon till Lily och Mary.

"Okej, Lily, vi vill prata med dig." Sade Mary allvarligt på väg ner till planen.

"Prata på." Sade Lily kyligt och stannade inte.

"Vi hatar att bråka med dig, verkligen. Du är vår bästa vän, och du är verkligen en fantastisk människa. Du har större hjärta än någon vi känner och ibland har vi svårt att förstå hur du tänker, för du tänker mycket mer med..."

"Hjärtat." Fyllde Haylie i.

"Som det här med Snape. Jag förstår inte vad du såg i honom. Jag kunde inte se det, men det otroliga var att du kunde det. Du hittar det som lyser i alla människor, till och med i Potter nu - och vi borde ha fattat det. Vi borde förstå att du helt enkelt ser sånt. För det är sån du är, och ja, förlåt."

Lily stannade, och kramade sedan om dem båda samtidigt.

"Jag älskar er, det vet ni, va?"

Vänner alla tre igen, gick de ner till quidditchplanen. Hagrid hade också tagit sig ut ur sin stuga för att heja på James och Sirius. De klev upp tillsammans på Gryffindorläktaren för att understryka vilket elevhem de hejade på. Lily hade lite dåligt samvete, eftersom hon visste hur mycket den här matchen betydde för John...

"Vilka tror ni vinner?"


	6. Loser

James kände sig upprymd efter quidditchmatchen och trodde sig inte kunna minnas när han senast känt så. Han och sitt hårt tränade quidditchlag hade gett Gryffindorarna något att fira vilket kändes som en lång tid sedan, i alla fall för marodörerna. Sommaren hade inte alls känts så varm och härlig efter händelsen i juni... Men inte ens de otäcka minnena från den långa natten kunde släcka James tillfälliga lycka. Han trodde till och med att han kanske skulle kunna utföra en fullständig patronus. Han hade inte ens berättat för Sirius om hans plötsliga svårigheter med att utföra patronusbesvärjelsen. Det var som om han inte kunde tillåta sig själv att vara riktigt lycklig. Hur kunde han, efter vad de hade gjort?

Inte en dag hade gått förbi utan att James tänkt på det; Snapes skräckfyllda ansikte när han hade fått syn på vad som gömde sig i spökande stugan

James hade aldrig sett rektorn så arg tidigare. De isblåa ögonen hade blixtrat av ursinne och besvikelse bakom de halvmåneformade glasögonen när James mött dem, precis när han kom upp ur den hemliga gången från stugan med Snape under armen. Sirius hade stått till höger om Dumbledore med nedsänkt huvud och rödkantade ögon.

Rektorn hade sedan skickat iväg dem till sitt kontor under tiden som han följde Snape till sjukhusflygeln. Det hade varit en lång väntan på Professor Dumbledores kontor. Sirius och James skulle vanligtvis tagit tillfället i akt och utforska det spetakulära rummet som var fyllt med spännande magiska silverinstrument och hemligheter. De hade också gärna retats med Phineas Nigellus Black, en tidigare Hogwarts-rektor som hade ett porträtt hängandes i Sirius föräldrars hus.

Tidigt på morgonen hade Dumbledore kommit tillbaka med den mänskliga Remus Lupin som endast var iförd en morgonrock. Det som följde därefter hade tveklöst varit den västa timmen i James sjuttonåriga liv. Dumbledore hade sedan pratat enskilt med var och en av dem, och James förstod att de kunde skatta sig lyckliga att de fortfarande hade tilltåtis sina platser på Hogwarts. James som känt sig delvis skyldig hade försökt ta på sig skulden tillsammans med Sirius, men Sirius hade redan berättat allt för Dumbledore och tagit på sig hela ansvaret -och det var antagligen det som hade avgjort det för Dumbledore. Det var nog första gången som Sirius hade uppträtt moget och tagit ansvar för något han någonsin gjort. James trodde nog att Dumbledore ändå kunde se potential i de skrupelfria pojkarna, trots det urartade rackartyget som nästan kostat Snape sitt liv.

James skakade av sig de hemska minnena och fylldes återigen av dagens triumf. Gryffindortornet var dekorerat med vimplar och jirlanger i rött och guld, och några fjärdeårselever hade till och med imponerat på Sirius genom att ha installerat Filibusters konfettikanoner i rummets alla hörn som spottade rött och guld var tionde minut. Remus och Peter som inte spelade i laget hade varit nere och "stulit" mat i köket. Det var bara det de sa till de andra nyfikna eleverna som undrade hur de hade lyckats få tag på så mycket godsaker. Numera brukade de kunna förbeställa maten av husalferna, bara de kom ner dagen innan, och så stod allt färdigt när de kom dit dagen därpå.

"Vilken dykning, Potter!"

"...REKORDTID!"

"Englands nästa sökare?"

Elever hojtade från alla håll och kanter, djupt imponerade av dagens insats. James kunde knappt tro det själv. Det kändes nästan som att ha vunnit quidditchpokalen.

"Den här festen blir svårslagen." Sade Remus som kommit fram till James nu. "Man skulle kunna tro att England vann världsmästerskapen."

"Ja, det är helt otroligt." Sade James och lockade till sig två flaskor med pumpajuice. Han gav den ena flaskan till Remus som bockade och tackade. "Var är Peter?"

"Tro det eller ej, men båda våra medmarodörer är upptagna med tjejer." Sade Remus och kunde inte hålla tillbaka leendet när han såg James ögon som vidgades bakom glasögonen.

"Peter och vem då?" Frågade han och såg ut som om julafton hade kommit tidigt i år. Han tog en klunk pumpajuice som snart rann ur näsan på honom.

"Abigail."

"Du skojar."

"Nej, Peter tog nyss med henne till en städskrubb." Sade Remus lugnt men såg ytterst road ut.

"Har ni sett Haylie?" Mary, som gick i samma årskurs som dem, stod framför dem med ett lätt irriterat uttryck. Hon blåste den ljusbruna luggen ur ansiktet och satte sig trött på ett armstöd bakom sig, utan att lägga märke till att någon redan satt i fåtöljen. "Haylie från Ravenclaw alltså, Haylie Jones. Bästa vän med mig och Lily."

"Jag skulle gissa på att hon är i Professor McGonagalls klassrum." Sade Remus.

"Va? Vad får dig att tro det?" Frågade hon och såg oförstående ut.

"Så Sirius och Haylie, alltså?" Sade James.

"Haylie är med Sirius?" Hon såg förvånat på både Remus och James som båda nickade till svar. "Var är Lily?" Frågade James plötsligt och försökte att inte låta allt för intresserad.

"Lily, va?" Sade Mary som om hon visste något han inte visste. "Ja, hon är ju med John så jag är ensam här."

"Du kan va med mig och Remus, vi har också blivit övergivna av våra vänner." Sade James vänligt. "Eller hur, Remus?"

Matchen hade varit över snabbare än någon hade hunnit säga klonken. Lily såg sina gryffindorkamrater jubla och hurra över ännu en vinst, och James som hade fångat kvicken på Hogwarts rekordtid lyftes upp i folkmassan. En gnutta avundsjuka sköljde över henne där hon satt kvar utanför omklädningsrummet och väntade på John som just nu handskades med besvikelsen av deras förlust i duschen.

John var den sista av Ravenclawlaget att komma ut från omklädningsrummet. Hans bistra min gick inte ta miste på. Hon försökte ta hans hand i sin, men han sköt undan henne.

Vägen upp till slottet kändes kall och lång, och hon hoppades innerligt att den härliga värmen där inifrån skulle tina upp John både fysiskt och psykiskt.

John sa inte ett ord på hela vägen trots Lilys helhjärtade försök att få honom på gott humör, men alla hennes tröstande och peppande ord kändes förgäves. Det var som att prata med en vägg.

När de kom upp i Ravenclawtornet var det som att kliva rätt in i en likvaka. Det enda som spred någon som helst värme i rummet var elden i spisen, men till och med den kändes kylig. De satte sig i varsin fåtölj i ett av hörnen. Lily räckte honom sin hand, men han ignorerade den. Hon suckade och lade båda händerna i sitt knä.

Efter tio minuter verkade det som att elevhemmet sakta men säkert hade börjat smälta sin förlust, och ett behagligt sorl hade fyllt tystnaden i rummet. Några förstaårselever hade till och med påbörjat ett parti knallkort som gav ifrån sig höga knallar när man minst anade det. Lily såg på John. Han höll ett ståndaktigt grepp om sin kvast och vägrade möta hennes blick.

"Vill du hitta på något?" Frågade Lily snällt. "Kanske komma på andra tankar?" Hans ansiktsuttryck förblev orubbligt.

Det här var en ny sida utav John. En sida hon aldrig hoppades få se ut av honom igen. Hur kunde det här vara samma kille som hon tyckte om så mycket? Var han ens medveten om att hon satt här med honom, medan hennes elevhem firade med mat, dryck, skratt och andra festligheter i gryffindortornet? Det kändes lönlöst att försöka trösta någon som inte ville bli tröstad. Hon började sakta drömma sig bort till deras varma, röda uppehållsrum...

Hon visste inte hur länge hon satt där som moraliskt stöd, men när John inte hade rört en muskel på över vad som kändes som en evighet, fick hon nog.

"Jag är verkligen uppriktigt ledsen för din skull att ni inte vann. Jag vet hur mycket tid du har lagt ner på ert lag, och det är självklart att man blir besviken om man inte vinner. Men att sura i timmar? Och även om erat lag hade varit Englands landslag, vad hade ni haft för chans då? Ingen kunde ha förutspått att James skulle ha fångat kvicken på mindre än fem minuter. Så vad vill du att jag ska göra? Jag vill självklart stötta dig, finnas där för dig, men du gör det omöjligt. Det känns som att du bara vill att jag sitter här för att straffa mig för att mitt elevhem vann, och med tanke på att de gjorde det, och vilken fest som just nu pågår där, så hade det inte skadat om du hade försökt ägna fem minuter av din dyrbara tid på mig istället för att sura. Jag förstår verkligen att du är besviken, John, men det är ett spel. Det är något som ska föra samman elevhemmen, inte skapa rivalitet."

"Gå till kungen Potter då och fira er vinst." Sade han kallt.

"Jag tänker inte-"

"Jag vet ju att det är det du vill." Svarade han snabbt.

"Vad är det med dig idag? Jag har varit med dig hela tiden för att jag vill." Han gav ifrån sig en fnysning. Lily reste sig nu upp ur fåtöljen och kände hur hon blev röd i ansiktet av frustration. "Hör av dig när du är dig själv igen."

Lily visste att Gryffindors fester brukade hålla på i flera timmar, till och med ibland ända in på kvällen (vilket var länge eftersom att matcherna startade 11). Hon var inte säker på om hon ville delta i festligheterna, eller kanske gå och gömma sig i biblioteket i några timmar. Visst hade hon gärna firat med gryffindorarna, men att komma mitt i festen skulle väcka tusen frågor hos Haylie och Mary som gärna lekte detektiver. "Bråkar ni?", "Varför är du inte där?", "Har något hänt?"... Det var något hon inte orkade med just nu, så istället ändrade hon riktning till biblioteket där hon kunde passa på att öva på förvandlingskonsten och kanske fortsätta läsa Larry Crocker, och hemligheternas hammare. Hon hade blivit avskräckt redan vid titeln, men hon hade lovat Snigelhorn att läsa den eftersom han rekommenderat henne boken så varmt. Den konstiga boken lyckades avleda Lilys tankar på John.

Flera timmar senare kurrade Lilys mage högt i det öde biblioteket och upptäckte till sin förvåning att klockan var... HALV SEX. Det förklarade varför hon var hungrig. Hon hade ju inte ätit sen frukosten.

Hon packade ihop sina saker och skyndade sig sedan upp till Gryffindortornet för att leta upp Mary och Haylie i hopp om att de kanske skulle vilja hålla henne sällskap. Hon kunde inte tänka sig att de skulle vara hungriga efter Gryffindors segerfest.

"Yllestrumpor." Hon hann knappt säga lösenordet förrän Tjocka damen svängde upp porträttet så att Lily kunde kliva in i Gryffindors efterfest. Jirlanger och vimplar hängde runt om i det stora rummet, och golven var täckta med konfetti.

"Nämen, där är ju rödtotten! Här borta!" Lily ryckte till och såg bort mot rösten som tillhörde Sirius Black. Han satt i soffan vid den öppna spisen tillsammans med... Haylie. Hon tittade en extra gång för att verkligen förvissa sig om att hon hade sett rätt. Och Mary som satt mellan Haylie och Remus. Och Peter... och James.

"Vi tänkte gå ner till Hogsmeade, hänger du med?" Frågade Mary uppspelt. Lily såg stumt på gruppen framför henne, som om hon inte trodde sina ögon.

"Eh-"

"Det är bara Hogsmeade, Lils. Det är inte som att vi ska bryta ut en fånge från Azkaban eller så." Försäkrade Haylie henne.

"Eh-"

"Och eftersom att vi är över sjutton så gör vi tekniskt sätt inget fel." Sade hon snabbt. "Så länge vi är tillbaka innan nio."

"Och vi vet att du inte vill bli av med din position som försteprefekt, men i så fall lovar jag och Haylie att ta på oss all skuld om de mot all förmodan skulle få för sig att det är mot reglerna."

"Men det är det inte, vi har kollat." Sade Haylie snabbt.

"På ett villkor," sade Lily bestämt och höll upp ett demonstrerande finger i luften.

"Vad som helst." Sade Haylie och Mary i kör och såg förväntansfulla ut.

"Vi äter på tre kvastar, för jag är så hungrig!"

"Hur kommer det sig att vi är på väg till Hogsmeade med Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin och Black?" Väste Lily till sina bästa vänner när de i den tidiga höstkvällen strövade ner till trollkarlsbyn tillsammans med Gryffindorkillarna.

"Därför att Haylie spenderade timmar med Black Merlin-vet-var, så det föll sig naturligt antar jag." Sade Mary lågmält.

"Du och Black?!" Lily gjorde stora ögon som knappt syntes i mörkret mot Haylie.

"Sänk rösten lite, va." Sade Haylie, men hon såg mycket nöjd ut. "De går alldeles framför oss."

"Men vad har du gjort hela dagen?" Frågade Lily sin andra bästa vän. "Om nu Ms Jones har spenderat halva dagen med Hogwarts Casanova."

"Jag har pratat en del med Remus och James." Berättade hon. "Det har ju trots allt varit fest, så man har ju inte direkt varit ensam."

"Tjejer, vad gör ni där bakom?" James hade stannat och vänt sig om och iakttagit tjejerna som hade hållit sig en bit bakom för att inte kunna bli avlyssnade.

"Vi kommer, Potter. Vi ska bara prata klart först." Sade Lily som fick ett bländande leende till svar i mörkret.


	7. Maybe

7

Värmen sköljde över dem när de klev in i den halvfulla puben. Madam Rosmerta stod som vanligt bakom baren och hälsade dem leende välkomna samtidigt som hon hällde upp mjöd till en av sina gäster. Samtidigt, alla sju, gick de fram till henne och gjorde sin beställning.

Sirius och James, som hade beställt först, orienterade sig vant i den hemtrevliga puben och satte sig vid ett av långborden eftersom att de var såpass många. Lily kom strax därefter, fortfarande med den rödgula halsduken omvirad runt halsen och jackan knäppt ända upp till hakan. James kunde inte hjälpa hur hans inre tog ett litet skutt när hon satte sig mitt emot honom. Han slog bort tanken. Hon har John, sade han åt sig själv. Ni är bara vänner.

"Antar att ni firade rejält idag?" Sade Lily medan hon knäppte upp jackan. "Ryktet säger att du har Hogwarts rekordtid."

"Det var galet." Erkände James. "Det är bäst för oss att vi inte vinner quidditchpokalen i år, för jag vet inte hur vi någonsin ska toppa detta."

"Ni kan säkert få tillfälligt lov av Professor McGonagall till att använda Filibusters fyrverkerier, det hade helt klart varit något stämningshöjande. Och sen har ni ju erfarenhet av att smuggla upp eldwhisky." Flinade hon och tog nu av sig halsduken som släppte löst hennes röda hår. "Jag har inga tvivel på att ni inte kan toppa vilken fest som helst."

"Så, hur var stämningen i Ravenclawtornet?" Frågade James och tog en klunk av den värmande ölen. Lily såg besvärad ut över frågan och började pilla sig i nacken som hon ofta gjorde i obekväma situationer. Hon såg på Haylie och Mary som just hade slagit sig ner bredvid Sirius tillsammans med Peter och Remus.

"Alltså... det var hemskt." Sade hon till sist. "John var fullständigt oigenkännlig. Jag kunde inte förstå att det var samma kille som jag dejtar. Och hela hans sinnesstämning verkade smitta av sig på alla andra. Man kunde trott att de hade förlorat en spelare på planen." Hon visste inte varför hon var så öppen med James, men det kändes på något vis som att hon inte riktigt behövde bry sig om vad hon svarade. Hon behövde inte korrigera eller anpassa sina svar för att han skulle förstå vad hon menade. Hon försökte dock låta bli att tänka på den sena eftermiddagen i det där rummet...

"Det är hans första år som kapten, han har mycket press på sig." Sade James.

"Jag satt med honom i över en timme utan att han sa ett ljud till mig. Och försökte jag röra honom så sköt han undan mig." Tillade Lily som inte tyckte att hon inte fick rätt reaktion av James.

"Vänta, va?"

"Efter två timmar så fick jag nog och stack." Sade hon. "Alltså jag försökte verkligen vara förstående, men så förstående kan inte ens jag vara. Jag ska prata med honom imorgon. Jag har i alla fall upptäckt hans akilleshäl. Bättre nu än senare. Ingen är perfekt."

"SKÅL till gryffindors quidditchlag!" Utropade Haylie och lyfte sitt stop. Alla stämde in och skålade.

"Och skål till James, som är den bästa sökaren Hogwarts någonsin har skådat!" Sade Peter uppspelt och hade ställt sig upp.

"SKÅL!"

"Lily, du vet väl vad en motorcykel är?" Sade Sirius plötsligt och vände sig mot henne. Lily gav honom ett osäkert leende och såg forskande på honom.

"Ja, det vet jag." Svarade hon, osäker på om det var någon slags kuggfråga.

"De här renblodiga, bra-till-ingenting, har tvivlat på mig." Sade han och log nu triumferande. "Jag berättade just för Haylie och Mary att jag tänker skaffa mig en när vi har gått ut skolan, men de trodde inte att något sådant fanns. Och det gjorde knappt ni heller." Sade han och såg skadeglatt på sina vänner.

"J-Jag trodde på dig." Sade Peter och räckte upp en hand över bordet.

"Men vad ska du med en sådan där motorcykel till i trollkarlsvärlden?" Frågade Haylie.

"Det är en symbol." Sade han enkelt. "Min familj bryr sig bara om rent blod och allt som är 'vårt'." Han såg äcklad ut när han uttalade det sista ordet och tog ytterligare en klunk av honungsölen.

"Du är alltså familjens rebell som går och skaffar sig ett mugglarfordon?" Gissade Lily. Sirius såg tacksamt på henne.

"JA! Du har helt fattat grejen, Evans. James, jag gillar henne. Gör inte något dumt nu så att hon inte vill hänga med oss."

"Var inte orolig, Sirius. Jag lovar att hänga med er vare sig James kan uppföra sig eller inte." Log Lily.

"Ja, James kan vara lite jobbig ibland, men man lär sig älska honom." Sade Sirius och såg medlidsamt på sin bästa vän som bara skrattade åt honom. Ett högt knorrande ljud hördes och Lily slog händerna för magen som om hon trodde att hon kunde tysta det. Hon fick ögonkontakt med James som såg alldeles snopen ut.

"Var det din mage?"

"Du vet att det var min mage, så varför måste du fråga?" Sade hon uppretat.

"Jag ville försäkra mig om att det inte var Sirius som fes, för i så fall hade vi behövt utrymma lokalen." Sade han och lämnade ett leende på Lilys läppar.

"Var försiktig, Potter. När jag är hungrig så har jag ett väldigt temperament." Sade hon varnande.

"Vi borde ha en studentkommitté." Sade Mary och satte ner sitt stop så hastigt att det skvätte öl över både henne och Remus.

"Det finns en studentkommitté." Sade han lugnt och återställde röran med sin trollstav lika snabbt som hon hade åstadkommit den.

"Lily, visste du?" Frågade Mary upprört. "Varför har du inte berättat?"

"Det stod i brevet ni fick i somras. Där stod det att man skulle skicka en intresseanmälan till Professor McGonagall om man var intresserad." Sade Lily. "Jag trodde att ni visste det."

"Efter sex år, tror du jag fortfarande läser det där brevet?" Frågade Haylie henne som om allt detta var hennes fel. Lily kunde se hur James flinade ur ögonvrån.

"Jag vet inte vad jag tänkte." Sade Lily trött.

"Så vilka är med i den här 'kommittén'?" Sade Haylie med så mycket förakt hon kunde frambringa.

"Det är jag och Lily, Boot, Diggory, Fiona, Grace och Emily." Sade Remus.

"Så vad tänker ni hitta på för oss studenter då?" Frågade Mary misstänksamt.

"Vi har inte haft något möte än." Sade Lily. "Och vad ska man hitta på med 30 pers?"

"Vi måste ha en bal!" Sade Mary medan Haylie nickade instämmande.

"Med bara 30 stycken?" Frågade Lily tvivlande.

"Man kanske kan bjuda in femte och sjätteårseleverna också, men att man gör något huvudnummer särskilt för avgångseleverna, så man inte tappar känslan av att det är vår bal." Föreslog James vilket verkade gå hem hos Mary och Haylie. För nu nickade dem båda häftigt och såg ut som om minst 15 idéer hade slått dem i huvudet som de längtade att få sätta i verket.

"Det är faktiskt en väldigt bra idé, James." Sade Lily förvånat.

"Åh, nu kommer maten!" Sade Peter som såg hungrigt på Madam Rosmerta som höll uppe alla sju tallrikar i luften med hjälp av sin trollstav. Hon gjorde ett litet knyck i handleden, och tallrikarna verkade utav sig själv hitta sina ägare.

"Hoppas att maten ska smaka."

Gryffindorarna inne på Tre kvastar var mätta och belåtna när de hade ätit upp en halvtimme senare. Ett dilemma hade dock uppkommit om hurvida de skulle orka att gå hela vägen tillbaka till slottet. Efter många om och men och stön, och varsin honungsöl till, så var de på väg tillbaka till Gryffindortornet. Peter hade, om Lily hade förstått det hela rätt, tydligen gått i förväg gsom Sirius väldigt luddigt hade försökt förklara när bara han hade kommit tillbaka från toaletten. Lily hade hamnat lite på efterkälke. Hon såg på sina bästa vänner som var mitt uppe i en diskussion med Sirius, Remus och James. Det var länge sedan hon hade sett dem ha så roligt. Det var länge sedan hon själv hon hade haft så kul. James, Sirius, Remus och Peter hade varit en glad överraskning. Tänk så mycket man kunde ändras på en sommar. James vände sig om och började gå mot Lily istället för upp mot slottet.

"Vill du ha sällskap?" Frågade han henne.

"Gärna." Log hon och han började gå jämte henne. James var minst tjugo centimeter längre än Lily vilket visade sig väldigt påtagligt i deras skuggor framför dem. "Tack, James, för ikväll."

"Vad tackar du för?" Frågade han oförstående. "Det är vi som borde tacka för att ni ville hänga med. Det har verkligen varit jättekul."

"Jag vet inte." Skrattade hon lätt. "Jag vill bara att du ska veta att jag är väldigt tacksam för den du har visat dig att vara."

"Femtonåriga James är väldigt avundsjuk dock." Sade han.

"Jaså?"

"Jag vet att detta inte var en dejt, men det hade räckt för att göra honom avundsjuk." Sade han och drog en hand genom sitt hår som var lika svart som natten de gick i. Utan att veta varför, spred sig något varmt inuti Lily och fick hennes mungipor att räcka ända till ögonen.

"Varför har vi inte hängt mer med dem egentligen?" Sade Mary när hon och Lily gjorde sig i ordning i sovsalen.

"Därför att de har varit idioter fram tills nu, Mary." Svarade Lily henne leende och kröp ner under sitt varma täcke och slöt ögonen.

"Var är Peter?" Frågade James oroligt när de kommit upp till sovsalen efter ett snabbt parti knallkort nere i uppehållsrummet.

"Merlins blommiga kalsonger! Jag glömde alldeles!" Utbrast Sirius och gick bort mot sin jacka som han redan hade hängt upp. Sirius plockade upp den sovande råttan och gick bort till Peters säng. "Han övertalade mig att bära honom tillbaka när vi gick på toa."

Helgen var över lika snabbt som James hade fångat kvicken, och Lily hade aldrig känt sig mer besviken när hon vaknade på måndagmorgonen, men det hade genast känts lite bättre vid frukosten när John hade kysst henne godmorgon. John hade kommit på söndagseftermiddagen och bett om ursäkt för sitt omogna beteende efter quidditchmatchen. Han hade sedan varit moraliskt stöd medan Lily försökt skriva klart sin uppsats för Professor Flitwick eftersom han inte längre läste den kursen.

"Ska vi ta följe till förvandlingskonsten?" Frågade John.

"Jag ska bara äta upp först." Sade Lily och pekade på sina nästan uppätna flingor. John slog sig ner så länge jämte henne och drog henne lite, tankspridd, över ryggen. "Så, jag är klar. Kommer du också med, Haylie?"

De gick alla tre till lektionen. Haylie skvallrade för dem om någon elev i Ravenclaw som John uppenbarligen visste vem det var, som Lily aldrig trodde att hon ens hade sett på skolan. Grönt hår och näsring var ändå inte de vanligaste särdragen...

Klassrummet var öppet när de kom och McGonagall stod redan redo framme vid katedern och prickade av alla elever som kom in.

"Vi kan väl hänga sen på håltimmen." Sade Lily till John och kysste honom hastigt på munnen innan hon gick bort till James vars blick hon just mött.

"Godmorgon fröken Evans, hur står det till med dig idag?" Frågade han överdrivet artigt och drog till och med ut hennes stol.

"Jag är så trött, så trött, unge Herr Potter. Hur står det till själv så här på morgonkvisten?"

"Okej, förlåt. Det var bara jobbigt." Sade han och slutade genast med de överdrivet artiga fasonerna.

"Bra att du insåg det själv." Sade Lily retsamt.

"Ha, ha vad roliga vi är." Sade James. "Och hur går det egentligen med den här förtrollningen?"

"Okej, nu ska vi inte vara elaka." Sade Lily. "Förvandlingskonst är svårt för vissa, James."

"Jag hade inte skojat om det om jag inte visste att du skulle klara det." Sade han. "Jag menar, vi lever i en värld där Peter hånglar med Abigail. Allting är möjligt."

"Vänta, vad sa du?" Sade Lily allvarligt och tog tag i James klädnad och stirrade på honom.

"H-Har du inte hört?"

"Ser det ut som att jag har hört?" Frågade Lily honom.

"Oavsett", sade James och låtsades inte om henne, "så ska de tydligen ha smugit ut ur uppehållsrummet till någon städskrubb på sjätte våningen."

"Peter och Abigail?"

"Ja." Sade James.

"Där ser man..."

Vid lektionens slut blev de uppmanade att till nästa lektion kunna utföra den avancerade trollformeln, till klassens stora fasa.

"Det klarar ni, se så, annars hade ni ju inte varit här." Hade McGonagalls ord varit när de många protesterna hade brutit ut.

"Okej, när tänker du erkänna att du fortfarande är galen i Evans?" Frågade Sirius när de gått tillbaka till sovsalen. James svarade honom inte, utan slängde sig bara ner på sin säng. Han kunde höra Sirius sucka bortifrån sig. "Tagghorn, James, jag förstår dig. Hon är underbar."

"Hon är med John." Sade han dystert och satte sig upp så att han kunde se Sirius.

"John Davis, Schwavis." Sade Sirius och viftade med handen framför ansiktet.

"Sirius, jag menar det. Jag tänker inte försöka sabotera eller göra något som sätter spel på hennes förhållande med John." Sirius såg inte övertygad ut. "Det är det minsta jag kan göra efter allt jag har gjort mot henne."

"Varför kan du inte bara erkänna att du är kär i henne?" Frågade Sirius igen. James gav ifrån sig ett tomt skratt och tog av sig sina glasögon så att han kunde gömma sitt ansikte ordentligt i sina händer.

"Du förstår inte." Sade James och skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, men jag är din bästa vän och det är därför jag försöker förstå." Sade han argt.

"Vad gör det för skillnad om jag är kär i Lily eller inte? Jag tänker ändå inte handla på det."

"Okej, då, förlåt mig. Skit i det." Sade Sirius och hängde på sig skolväskan igen, redo att gå därifrån. "Men du ska veta att det är stor skillnad på att älska någon än att vara med någon."

"Hur vet du att Lily inte älskar John?"

"Jag har bara något på känn." Sade Sirius och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag går ner till biblioteket och ser om Måntand är där."

James hade inte varit helt ensam på väldigt länge, och han tyckte det var ganska skönt, även om han älskade sällskapet av sina bästa vänner. Men när de var tillsammans var det nästan som om allas tankar surrade högt, och det var som om alla visste vad alla tänkte på.

James försökte trycka undan tankarna som Sirius precis kallat. De gjorde James nuvarande tillstånd med Lily bara jobbigare. De hade kommit fram till en sådan punkt att man nästan skulle kunna säga att de var vänner, och han uppskattade det. Han njöt av varje sekund han fick vara i hennes sällskap. Om James erkände sina verkliga känslor för sig själv, skulle en vänskap bara vara smärtsam och svår. Det fanns ingenting nu som skulle få honom att öppna den dörren, för han var fast bestämd att få bli hennes vän.

"Jag tycker faktiskt att Flitwick är ganska söt." Sade Mary när hon och Lily var på väg till trollformelläran följande dag. "Du kan inte säga något, Lily. Du flirtar ju med Snigelhorn."

"Flirtar jag med Snigelhorn?" Sade Lily upprört. "Skulle jag- du är ju inte klok."

"Jag vet, jag har umgåtts för mycket med, Haylie."

De fick in till Professor Flitwicks lektion och satte sig så långt ifrån katedern som möjligt. Trollformelläralektionerna gav ofta mycket utrymme för onödigt snack som de inte ville att professorn skulle avlyssna.

"Han är kanske lite söt." Sade Lily muntert och lade huvudet på sned.

"Akta så inte John hör dig." Väste Mary.

"John har inte haft trollformellära sen GET."

"Okej då, men jag tror inte du vill att någon ska veta att du tycker Professor Flitwick är söt." Sade Mary dömande.

"Det var ju du som tyckte han var söt först!"

"Jag har ingen aning om vad du pratar om." Sade Mary och såg helt oviss ut. Lily knuffade till henne i sidan, men slutade genast med vad hon höll på med. Den lilla trollkarlen harklade sig och inledde dagens lektion. Det visade sig att de skulle hålla på med teori den här lektionen, så han gav dem alla en halv minut att plocka fram pergament, fjäderpennor och bläck.

Lily tog anteckningar den första kvarten på lektionen när hon plötsligt kände en vindpust i nacken. En hopknycklad pergamentbit låg nu i hennes knä. Hon försökte veckla upp den så diskret som möjligt så att inte Mary skulle märka. Med spretiga bokstäver stod det skrivet:

Vill du bli min vän? , och under var det nerkrafsat tre svarsalternativ; Ja, nej eller Kanske. Lily vände sig om och mötte James hasselnötsbruna blick. Han flinade brett mot henne och Lily kunde inte hjälpa att himla med ögonen. Hon ringade in kanske och kastade sedan tillbaka lappen till honom. Hon hann knappt börja anteckna lektionen igen förrän en ny lapp landade på bänken.

Det duger för mig.


	8. Break

8

September led mot sitt slut och Oktober välkomnade dem med den första frosten. Det var den hittills kallaste hösten under deras sex år på Hogwarts och de undrade vad vintern skulle ha att komma med.

Lily och John hade gått ut i en månad. James såg dem ofta sitta i uppehållsrummet tillsammans, eller kyssas i stora salen, eller i korridorerna, eller i biblioteket, eller-

"James, du ser dem överallt, vi fattar." Sade Remus när James ännu en gång ville redogöra om sin skoldag som bara hade inneburit var någonstans han hade sett John och Lily tillsammans.

"Lily Davis." Sade James och försökte föreställa sig slagmannens efternamn.

"Det låter ju bättre än Lily Potter." Sade Sirius spydigt och duckade för en sko som James just siktat mot honom.

"Jag försöker bara hinna vänja mig." Sade James.

"Hinna vänja dig? James, vi är sjutton. Lily har nog inga planer att gifta sig på ett bra tag, och chansen att hon gifter sig med Davis är faktiskt inte jättestor." Sade Remus realistiskt och såg upp från sin bok. Han satt tillbakalutad mot en hög kuddar som han hade staplat bakom sig i sin säng.

"Men hur känns det med allt detta?" Frågade Sirius försiktigt.

"Jag unnar henne verkligen en kille som John. Och det verkar som att han får henne att må bra." Sade James. "Det märktes ju på henne förra året att hon var ganska nedstämd efter allt det där med Snape, så jag är bara glad att se ett leende på hennes läppar."

"Du älskar henne." Suckade Sirius poetiskt för sig själv. Remus slog ihop sin bok och lade den på nattduksbordet. Han kavlade sedan upp sina ärmar på skjortan och satte sig i skräddarställning.

"Jag önskar bara han kunde låta bli att stoppa tungan i halsen på henne överallt." Sade James och gjorde en grimas. "Ingen borde behöva se det."

"Tagghorn, kom här, så kör vi ett parti schack." Sade Remus i ett försök att få James på andra tankar.

"Okej, om jag vinner så får du städa toaletten den här veckan."

"Kör till."

James hade till Remus lycka förlorat schackpartiet, så han hade fått den stora äran att städa toaletten i deras badrum. Marodörerna hade sedan gemensamt gått ner till uppehållsrummet och blev glada när de såg Lily, Haylie och Mary som satt vid den öppna spisen.

Lily hade satt upp sitt röda hår i en lös knut, med luggen bakom öronen, och satt i soffan och läste ur en tjock bok. Hon såg otroligt vacker ut i lågornas sken.

"Får det plats med tre till?"

"Träng er bara på." Sade Mary och gjorde en inbjudande gest mot de lediga platserna. Sirius lyfte upp Haylie utan förvarning ur soffan och satte sig på hennes plats.

"Sirius!"

"Ta det lugnt, Hay. Du får plats här." Sade han och klappade sig själv på låret.

"Tror inte det, va." Svarade hon kaxigt och satte sig istället bredvid Remus och lämnade Sirius lite snopen bredvid Mary. James hade medvetet satt sig i en av fåtöljerna närmre Lily. Lily vek ett av hörnen på sin bok och slog ihop den.

"Larry Crocker, och hemligheternas hammare." Läste James från framsidan.

"Jag läser den för Snigelhorns skull."

"Jag har inte sagt något." Sade James, men hans leende såg ganska dömande ut.

"Den är faktiskt bättre än vad den låter." Sade Lily i försvar. "Det är en serie på sju böcker. Det här är andra boken i serien. Skolan bibliotek hade inte den första boken, men Snigelhorn sa att det gick bra att börja från andra boke- James, jag ser att du skrattar. Jag tror faktiskt att du om någon skulle gilla den."

"Jiddrar du om den där boken igen?" Frågade Haylie.

"Vilken bok?" Sirius såg förvirrat omkring sig.

"Jag läser den för Snigelhorns skull." Sade Lily stött.

"Vad är det för någon bok du läser?" Frågade Remus intresserat och böjde sig fram för att få en bättre titt på framsidan som låg i Lilys knä. Hon räckte honom boken.

"Baby Rowling." Sade Remus uppmärksamt. "Författare, ynk som lever i Skottland. Har skrivit riktigt många bra böcker."

"Har du hört vad böckerna heter?" Frågade Haylie som vägrade tro att Baby Bowling var en duktig författare. Sirius ryckte boken ur Remus hand. Han slog sedan upp sista sidan där de vanligtvis brukade inkludera titlarna på författerns andra verk. Han harklade sig och läste sedan högt.

"Larry Crocker och hur man spisar sten. Larry Crocker och hemligheternas hammare. Larry Crocker och sången från Maskarna. Larry Crocker och den hamrande jägaren. Larry Crocker och penisordern. Larry Crocker och kallblodshingsten. Larry Crocker och jämnlikheterna." Sirius hade knappt hunnit läsa upp alla sju böcker förrän alla, utom Lily, brast ut i ett hysteriskt skratt. Mary skrattade så att hon grät där hon satt emellan Lily, som kämpade emot skrattet, och Sirius som låg dubbelvikt och utropade: "Bra litteratur!" och skrattade sedan ännu högre.

"Äsch, ge mig den." Sade Lily och ryckte tillbaka sitt lånade exemplar och försökte dölja skrattet som syntes i hela ansiktet.

"Du har rätt, jag tror nog jag skulle kunna uppskatta den där bokserien." Flinade James och fick en, inte allt för oväntad, smäll på armen följt av ett långfinger. James plutade med läpparna åt henne retsamt.

När skrattsalvorna hade lagt sig började de prata om det de allt för ofta pratade om i dessa tider; livet efter Hogwarts.

"Jag kan kopiera upp Yrkesguiden till er." Sade Haylie och tog upp ett exemplar ur sin väska och visade för Sirius. "Jag vet inte vad jag hade gjort utan den."

"Så vad tänker du bli?" Frågade James intresserat.

"Jag har ingen aning."

"Är det någon som vet egentligen?" Frågade Mary och såg sig om på sina vänner. En känsla av ångest verkade väckas inuti dem. Ingen sade någonting. Det var som om ingen av dem ville öppna munnen förrän de kommit på svaret.

"Jag har i alla fall min reservplan." Sade Lily till slut när tystnaden mellan dem hade blivit outhärdlig. "Potters fasters hippogriffarm."

Efter lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster dagen därpå, skulle Lily och John plugga tillsammans. Ingen av dem hade fortfarande klarat uppgiften i förvandlingskonsten, trots att de redan borde ha gjort det vid det här laget. Som tur var de inte de enda. Efter en månad hade bara James, Sirius, Haylie och Snape klarat det i klassen.

"Åh, jag förstår inte varför det ska vara så svårt." Stönade Lily och lade huvudet på bordet med en av sina böcker som stöd. John strök henne lätt över ryggen.

"Vet du, jag tror vi behöver en paus." Sade han och tog tag i hennes hand.

"En paus?" Frågade Lily misstroget.

"Jaa, en paus." Sade han igen med extra tryck på paus.

"Det får vara en riktigt snabb paus." Sade Lily, men hon log, och följde med honom till skrubben som låg bara i korridoren nedanför.

Så fort de stängde dörren bakom sig tryckte John sina läppar mot Lilys och började genast arbeta på Lilys skjorta. John hade verkligen varit över Lilys förväntningar när det kom till sex. Han kändes erfaren, var en tekniskt bra kyssare och var väldigt lyhörd. Det var inte som med Lilys sommarromans Colin som visade sig bara bry sig om sig själv när man lärde känna honom. Det var synd, för han hade varit väldigt snygg, och bäst av allt så fick han Petunia att hålla tyst. Hon kunde varken komma med någon spydig kommentar om att Lily var singel, eller om Colin. Han framstod som vilken normal tonåring som helst, och han hade ingen trollstav.

John kysste Lily över halsen och började sedan fumla med Lilys knäppe på Bh:n. Lily tog bort hans hand, och han slutade genast upp med vad han höll på med.

"John, vi måste plugga."

"Säg bara att du inte vill." Sade han argt.

"Vaddå inte vill? Jag vill visst. Annars hade jag inte varit här! Men tycker du på riktigt att sex är en bra idé just nu?" Frågade hon, och nu kände hon hur hon också blev arg.

"Vet du vad, du borde gå och leta upp Potter." Sade han kyligt. "Han är ju en sån himla bra lärare, till skillnad från jag då, som inte duger. Leta upp vinnaren, och när du har klarat den där jävla uppgiften så kan vi ju fortsätta där av avslutade." Lily stirrade stumt på honom. Den John som hade varit så oigenkännlig för Lily efter matchen mot Gryffindor var tillbaka. Det var som om något elakt vaknade till liv i hans blå ögon, och det fick henne nästan att må illa.

"Jag trodde inte du var svartsjuk på James." Sade hon oförståeligt och försökte hålla sig lugn.

"Jag trodde inte att du var kompis med honom." Sade han. "Men jag hade fel."

"Så jag får inte vara kompis med James? Är det vad detta handlar om? Att jag inte längre hatar James?" Frågade hon och ansträngde sig till sitt yttersta för att inte skrika.

"Alla vet att James är kär i dig." Sade han.

"James är inte kär i mig." Sade Lily irriterat. "James har tyckt om mig i det förflutna, men inte nu längre. Vad kommer det härifrån, John?"

"Låtsas som om du inte förstår." Sade han giftigt. "Jag har-"

"Men jag förstår inte, John! Jag förstår verkligen inte." Sade hon förtvivlat och såg på honom med sina gröna ögon. Han undvek hennes blick som vid det här laget hade fyllts med tårar.

"Jag kan inte förklara det, okej?" Röt han. "Det är bara en känsla jag har, och den har vuxit sig starkare och starkare, och jag kan inte göra mig kvitt den."

"Så vad vill du att jag ska göra?" Frågade Lily. "Det kommer inte hjälpa att vi har sex i en städskrubb."

"Jag tror det är bäst att vi tar en paus." Sade John tyst och knöt om sin slips. Han såg fortfarande inte på henne.

"Okej."

John öppnade dörren ut mot korriodren på glänt, så att ingen skulle se Lily som satt på en nedvänd hink med skjortan uppknäppt, och slank sedan snabbt ut genom springan och stängde dörren igen. Det lilla ljus som smugit sig in när han hade öppnat, försvann igen.

'Det är bara en känsla jag har, och den har vuxit sig starkare och starkare, och jag kan inte göra mig kvitt den', ekade kvar i hennes huvud. Lily hade ju också haft en känsla. Att någonting med James var annorlunda. Något som endast hon verkade märka. Men var det möjligt att John också märkte det?

Lily visste inte hur länge hon satt kvar i skrubben, men efter vad som kändes som en evighet gick hon ut i den bländande korridoren.

"Lily?" Haylie som var på väg till Ravenclaws uppehållsrum hade precis fått syn på henne. Lily visste inte om det var för att hon var hungrig, trött eller om det kanske bara var åsynen av hennes bästa vän, för plötsligt svämmade tårarna över som hon så länge hållit emot. "Men Lils, hur är det med dig?" Haylie kramade om sin bästa vän och klappade henne lugnande över ryggen.

"Jag vet inte." Snyftade hon.

"Vi undrade var du var när bara John dök upp till middagen. Vill du prata om det?"

"Jag vet inte."

"Du vet att jag och Mary alltid finns där för dig." Sade Haylie och kramade om henne ännu hårdare. "Och ibland Abigail också när hon råkar vara i sovsalen." Lily gav ifrån sig ett skratt som lät mer som en grymtning, vilket också fick Haylie att skratta.

"Vi har tagit en paus." Sade Lily.

"Åh, nej, varför?" Utbrast Haylie förfärat.

"Det var jättekonstigt verkligen." Sade Lily och torkade sig ur ögonen med skjortärmen. "Han pratade en massa om James."

"Om James?" Haylie såg snopen ut medan Lily nickade bekräftande.

"Jag blir så arg på honom - för jag tycker så himla mycket om honom. Varför förstör han hela tiden? Det här är precis som efter matchen. Varför kan han inte bara vara James?"

"James?"

"Jag menar John! Varför kan han inte bara vara John?"

"Ge honom lite tid. Gå nu till uppehållsrummet. Klockan är ju jättemycket, Lily. Glöm inte att du är försteprefekt."

När Sirius och James kom ut från omklädningsrummet efter den hårda träningen var det kolsvart utanför. Himlen ovan dem var alldeles stjärnklar och månen var snart full.

"Remus måste ställa in sin patrullering på måndag." Sade Sirius som precis som James hade observerat månen.

"Det är inte första gången han har fått ställa in en patrullering." Sade James.

"Nej, men det är första gången som Lily kanske skulle börja ställa frågor kring det." Sade Sirius. "Jag vet inte hur ni upplever saker och ting, men jag tycker faktiskt vi börjar bli lite tajta med tjejerna."

"Hans mamma är sjuk." Föreslog James.

"Han körde den de första två åren, antingen borde hon ha blivit frisk vid det här laget eller så har hon nog avlidit."

"Okej, då", suckade James, "hans mormor har nu smittats av sjukdomen."

"Inte troligt, men okej," sade Sirius, "om du tror Lily köper det så."

"Nej, det är klart jag inte tror. Hon är smart. Riktigt smart. Jag tycker inte om att ljuga för henne bara."

"Det är tekniskt sätt Remus som ljuger, inte du."

"Ja, jag vet, men jag är ändå med på det. Och jag vet att vi inte är ihop eller något, men vi är kompisar. Och jag... jag-"

"Du bryr dig om henne, jag fattar. Jag menar, någonstans måste väl det ändå finnas ett hopp om att det kommer bli ni?"

"Va? Nej, jag hoppas inte?" Sade James snabbt.

"Visst, okej, Tagghorn. Och jag är mugglarnas premiärminister."

"Så vad ska vi säga till henne då?" Frågade James.

"Vi? Måntand, Taggis, Måntand. Det är han som ska säga det. Det är han som ska patrullera med Lily, inte du. Du däremot ska hjälpa din bästa vän att gå igenom något så smärtsamt som skulle få Regulus kulor att trilla av."

"Du har rätt, Tramptass." Sade James och flinade åt tanken på att Sirius lillebrors kulor skulle trilla av.

Remus och Peter var redan i sovsalen när Sirius och James kom tillbaka från träningen. James klädde av sig sina ytterkläder, och drog sedan T-shirten över huvudet så att han avslöjade sin vältränade överkropp. När han väl satt sig i sängen tog han av sina sockar och slängde ner i kofferten.

"Gick det bra på träningen?" Frågade Peter och slängde en chokladgroda tvärs över rummet till Remus.

"Tack!"

"Det gick bra." Sade Sirius. "Quidditchkaptenen pressade mig till mitt allra yttersta."

"Det gjorde han rätt i." Sade Remus med hela munnen full utav choklad.

"Vad har ni hittat på då?" Frågade Sirius och tog av sin T-shirt, precis som James. Han var minst lika vältränad.

"Peter 'gjorde slut' med Abigail." Grinade Remus och såg på Peter som grimaserade bortifrån sin säng.

"Gjorde slut? Var ni någonsin ihop? Vad har jag missat?" Frågade Sirius.

"Jag vet inte riktigt vad som flög i mig." Sade Peter och lät en aning förtvivlad. "Ni hade vunnit quidditchmatchen, och alla var typ höga på adrenalin, och plötsligt så strulade vi. Och efter det verkade hon tro att vi var tillsammans, och ni vet ju hur Abigail är... Jag har försökt antyda att jag inte är intresserad, undvika henne... och jag har ju inte riktigt vågat gå fram och prata med henne, jag vill ju inte såra hennes känslor. Så idag efter middagen gjorde jag det, och hon blev så arg... Hade inte Måntand varit där hade jag nog varit död." Sirius såg helt paff ut medan Remus inte kunde låta bli att flina från sin säng med sin chokladgroda.

"Det var faktiskt modigt av dig att göra slut med henne." Sade James uppmuntrande.

"Varför är det bara jag som reagerar på att Slingersvans strulade med Abigail?" Frågade Sirius uppskakat.

"Vi visste redan." Sade James försiktigt, som om han var rädd att hans svar skulle såra Sirius. Sirius gick upp ur sängen och började sakta gå bort mot Peter som såg lite orolig ut.

"Hit med den." Sade Sirius och sträckte ut sin hand mot Peter. Peter lade sin hand i hans. "Jag hade tänkt mig lite mer av en high five, men ett handslag går också bra. Så berätta, hur var hon?"

"Otrolig," berättade Peter upprymt, "men konstig. Väldigt konstig."

"Det sägs att det är de konstigaste häxorna som är de bästa." Sade Sirius. "Eller vad säger du, Måntand?"

"Tramptass, påminn mig inte." Sade Remus och pressade sitt huvud mot sin hand.

"Vad var det hon hette igen?" Frågade Sirius och började tänka efter ordentligt.

"Katherine?"

"Det var ju hon som jag dejtade, Slingersvans." Sade Sirius ("'Dejtade'", kunde man höra Remus fnysa). "Nej, jag tror hon började på B..."

"Beth? Brooke? Bailey? Bianca? Bella? Bathilda? B-"

"Josie!" Utbrast Sirius.

"Du är medveten om att hon inte börjar på B, va?" Frågade Peter lite irriterat.

"Okej, jag tror ingen här vill minnas Josie." Sade Remus.

"Ingen kunde ha vetat att hon-"

"var fullständigt galen?" Fyllde Remus i.

"Jag skulle säga att ingen kunde veta att hon samlade på använda näsdukar, men det du sa täcker väl det." Flinade Sirius.


	9. Late nights

Klockan var kvart i tolv när James insåg att han inte skulle lyckas somna än på ett tag, och han satte sig upp i sängen och drog på sig den vita t-shirten som låg på nattduksbordet. Han lockade sedan till sig ett par byxor och strumpor. Peter snarkade högt bakom förhängena i sin säng, och James förundrades över hur Remus och Sirius inte vaknade. James brukade i och för sig också sova igenom Peters högljudda snarkningar utan större problem, men i natt verkade det omöjligt. Han öppnade tyst nattduksbordslådan och tog fram 'Larry Crocker och hemligheternas hammare' som han hade lånat ur biblioteket för några dagar sedan. Han hade hittills bara läst fem kapitel, men han hade redan fångats in i Baby Bowlings knasiga värld och hatade att erkänna att den faktiskt verkade riktigt bra.

Han smög ut ur sovsalen och ner till det tomma sällskapsrummet, förutom en person som satt i soffan. Lily. James velade på sista trappsteget. Hon hade ännu inte sett honom. Men plötsligt var det som om hans magkänsla gav honom en liten knuff, och han gick bort till henne.

"Kan du inte heller sova?" Frågade James hest som inte hade pratat på flera timmar. Lily hoppade högt i luften och råkade trycka till så hårt om paddan hon höll i att ögonen såg ut att tränga ut ur dess hålor. "Förlåt!" Utbrast James förfärat som inte hade räknat med att skrämma livet ur Lily.

"James!" Hon andades häftigt och tappade paddan i soffan som försökte rymma iväg.

"Accio padda." Sade James snabbt och fångade in den.

"Förlåt, jag trodde jag var helt ensam och- Merlins växande skägg, vad rädd jag blev."

"Det var verkligen inte meningen." Sade James och skrattade nu lite. "Här - din.. padda."

"Tack." Sade hon och såg lite generad ut. "Jag fick låna den av Professor McGonagall."

"Håller du på med förvandlingskonsten?"

"Ja, jag har fortfarande inte klarat det." Sade hon och såg lite nedslagen ut och satte sig ner i soffan igen.

"Jag har sett dig på lektionerna, du kan det här."

"Säger killen som klarade det på första försöket." Sade hon och himlade med ögonen. James satte sig nu bredvid henne.

"Ja, jag klarade det på första försöket. Du kanske kommer klara det på hundratredje, men vad spelar det för roll?" Frågade han henne uppriktigt. "Det har ingenting med hur mycket magisk förmåga du besitter. Jag har ju redan sagt att jag aldrig har träffat en häxa som är så talangfull som du, verkligen. Jag försöker inte vinna några pluspoäng hos dig, utan det är så det är. Sen att man har blockeringar för magin, det är en annan sak. Du vet bara inte hur du ska arbeta bort dem. Vissa sorters magi har vi lättare för. Det är inte bara att vifta med trollstaven, som du säkert redan vet, eller rätt kombinationer av ord. Det är känsla och mentalitet. Det sitter i ditt huvud, Lily."

"Du låter så jäkla smart när jag är trött." Suckade hon och lutade huvudet bakåt mot soffkuddarna.

"Det är nog inte bara för att du är trött." Sade James och tog ifrån henne den sprattlande grodan som såg ut att snart lyckas rymma ur hennes svaga grepp. Han stoppade sedan tillbaka den i dess magiska behållare.

"Förlåt, James." Sade Lily och lade huvudet på sned så att hon kunde se på honom. James kände hur hans hjärta slog ett extra slag när han mötte hennes smaragdgröna ögon.

"För att du är trött? Stressad?" Frågade han. "Det är ganska mänskligt."

"Ganska." Höll hon med och slöt ögonen för en stund. "Jag har bara haft en fruktansvärd dag. Jag verkar ha ganska många av dem på senare tid."

"Vill du prata om det?"

"Vill du höra om det?"

"Helst inte, men jag kan offra mig." Retades han.

"Du är ett svin, Potter." Suckade hon men James såg allt hur hon log, och det fick honom att le ännu större. "För det första måste jag klara förvandlingskonsten senast imorgon om jag ens vill ha en chans att behålla mitt U, berättade McGonagall för mig, och just nu verkar det ganska omöjligt..."

"Okej, bocka av det från listan." Sade James.

"Va?"

"Jag sitter uppe med dig hela natten om jag så måste." Sade han.

"James, du behöver verkligen inte-"

"Ruska upp dig nu! Fram med trollstaven, sitt upp och lita på mig, så ska vi nog lyckas skapa lite magi."

Efter en timmes hård träning med James hade Lily lyckats förvandla halva paddan. Hon hade varit så lättad att några få tårar sipprat ner för hennes kinder som hon snabbt torkade bort.

"Se, snart sitter det." Sade James. "Men jag tror vi behöver ta en paus."

"Det är många som verkar behöva dem idag..." Suckade Lily och drog undan sitt tjocka hår från nacken.

"Är du hungrig?" Frågade James tvärt och såg på henne.

"Utsvulten." Sade Lily och såg längtande ut efter mat. "Jag har inte ätit sen lunch."

"Jag antar att du inte är en av de tjejerna som går på någon konstig diet för att vinterbada med jättebläckfisken, så jag gissar på att du har en bra anledning till varför du inte har ätit. För annars var det dumt." Lily gav ifrån sig ett tyst skratt och drog sedan en djup suck.

"Det är andra delen av min fruktansvärda dag. Jag och John bråkade."

"Du behöver inte berätta." Sade James snabbt som var rädd att överskrida gränsen, men Lily verkade inte uppleva det så till hans förvåning.

"Det är okej." Sade hon. "Jag vet inte riktigt varför, men jag har väldigt lätt att prata med dig, James."

"Innan du fortsätter prata dock, ska du få i dig något att äta." Sade James och reste sig upp ur soffan och tog med sig sin bok som Lily ännu inte hade upptäckt till hans lättnad. "Vänta här - jag kommer strax tillbaka."

James lämnade Lily fundersam och ensam kvar i soffan medan han sprang upp i sovsalen och letade efter sin osynlighetsmantel som låg längst ner i hans koffert, och lade sedan tillbaka boken på nattduksbordet. Han skyndade sig sedan tillbaka ner till Lily som satt och väntade på honom.

"Vad håller du p-"

"Lägg tillbaka paddan och kom med här." Sade James muntert. Lily lade genast ner paddan, men hon rusade inte bort till honom. "Det är inte farligt."

"Det är lätt att prata med dig, men jag lägger inte mitt liv i dina händer än." Sade hon och såg ifrågasättande ut. James skrattade.

"Du får helt enkelt försöka lita på mig." Sade James. "Och du har trots allt din trollstav med dig. Du kan säkert utsätta mig för både det ena och det andra om du skulle vilja."

"Bäst för dig att jag inte behöver använda den." Sade hon varnande.

"Kom här nu." Sade James. "Ställ dig framför mig." Han svepte sedan manteln över dem båda, och de försvann för alla andras ögon.

"Är det en osynlighetsmantel?" Frågade Lily förundrat och lät mantelns silkestunna vävnad nästan flyta mellan hennes fingrar.

"Ja." Sade James. "Men den stänger inte ute ljud."

"Jag förstod det." Svarade hon spydigt.

"Varför pratar du då?" Retades han.

"Äsch, håll klaffen, Potter."

"Det vi ska göra nu kommer att bryta mot kanske en eller två skolregler, men jag lovar - det är det värt." Sade han.

"Du lovar?"

"Ja."

"Jag kan väl inte göra annat än att lita på dig." Sade hon. "Du är trots allt min enda chans till ett U."

Lily visste inte vad hon hade gett sig in på när hon följde med James i det öde slottet under osynlighetsmanteln, men hon kunde inte hjälpa att det pirrade i magen av spänning.

Det kändes skönt att tänka på annat, och han verkade alltid lyckas distrahera henne på något besynnerligt sätt.

De var tvungna att gå väldigt tätt under manteln för att få plats, och hon kunde känna hans tunga andetag i nacken. Han lade sedan sina stora, varma händer över hennes axlar så att han kunde leda henne i mörkret. Han verkade känna slottet lika bra som sin egen ficka. Porträtten på väggarna sov i sina ramar och vissa snarkade högt. Det var ett porträtt av en trollkarl med en mycket lustig mustasch som hade snarkat så högt att Lily hade varit tvungen att begrava ansiktet i sin egen tröja för att inte väcka hela slottet. När de kom utom hörhåll vågade Lily andas igen och vände sig om innanför osynlighetsmanteln och såg på James. Hon hade varit på väg att säga någonting, men hon glömde det lika fort och vände sig om igen.

James och Lily blev åter synliga när han tog av dem osynlighetsmanteln. De var nere i källaren som Lily så ofta såg Hufflepuffeleverna komma ifrån, och antog att deras uppehållsrum låg någonstans i närheten. James hängde manteln över armen och gick sedan fram till en tavla med motivet av en fruktskål. Han kittlade sedan päronet i bilden och tavlan avslöjade med ens en hemlig gång. James räcke Lily sin hand och hon kände hur något varmt spred sig inom henne vid hans berörning. Han ledde sedan in henne genom gången och in till...

"Välkommen till köket."

Lily kunde knappt tro sina ögon när hon klev in i det enorma, ljusa köket. Det jobbade fortfarande tiotals alfer där inne som förberedde inför morgondagen. Två alfer skyndade sig bort till Lily och James och bugade sig så djupt framför dem att deras näsor slog i det kalla stengolvet.

"Vad kan vi stå till tjänst till, Mr Potter?" Pep den ena alfen.

"Min vän Lily här har inte ätit någon middag." Sade James i en förklarande ton. "Finns det kanske några rester kvar från middagen?"

"Ja, vi har rester." Svarade alfen. "Vill fröken ha rester, eller skulle hon föredra något mer nylagat?"

"Rester blir bra." Svarade Lily snabbt som inte ville vara till mer besvär än nödvändigt, även om de faktiskt bara verkade glada över att få stå till tjänst.

"Vi har kyckling, rostbiff, korv-"

"Kyckling blir jättebra." Sade Lily uppskattande.

"Och vad vill du ha att dricka?"

"Eh, en pumpajuice blir bra." Svarade hon, alldeles överväldigad av husalfernas iver att få betjäna.

"Två." Sade James, och den lilla alfen bekräftade den ändrade ordern och bugade ännu en gång innan den gick iväg.

"Och i alla dessa år har jag varit imponerad över hur ni har lyckats stjäla mat från köket." Sade Lily och såg nu på James.

"Det är väl en bedrift i sig att hitta köket." Sade han och drog sin lediga hand genom det ostyriga håret av ren reflex, som han så ofta brukade göra när han var yngre, men det var inte den gamla James som stod framför henne.

"Här är frökens mat och dryck." Den lilla husalfen var tillbaka med en liten påse med kycklingklubbor och två flaskor med pumpajuice. Lily och James tackade så väldigt mycket innan de försvann under osynlighetsmanteln igen och oförmärkt började röra sig genom det stora slottet.

Klockan var närmre halv tre när de kom tillbaka till det tomma uppehållsrummet. James och Lily damp ner i sofforna. James öppnade flaskorna med en lätt knyck från sin stav och räckte Lily den ena som direkt drack flera, svala klunkar.

"Åh, det där behövde jag." Sade Lily som inte insett hur trött hon var. Den nya energin var välkomnad, och gav henne lite hopp.

Lily och James delade på de många kycklingklubborna som husalfen hade packat ner åt dem och åt under tystnad. Lily tänkte inte ens på att det var tyst, för tystnaden var inte särskilt påtaglig.

Hon visste inte om det var för hon aldrig tidigare varit ensam med James under deras föregående år, men hon kunde inte hjälpa att ständigt förvånas av honom. James kanske inte kom i ett fullständigt felfritt paket, men han var en stor överraskning för Lily och hon kunde inte släppa tanken på att något var annorlunda. Allt var annorlunda. Han ingav en känsla av trygghet och lugn som fick henne att öppna upp sig lättare än vad hon gjorde för sina bästa vänner. Hon visste att Mary och Haylie alltid ställde upp, oavsett vad, men de kunde vara dömande och omständiga. Med James var allt bara... enklare. Och om allt var enklare med James Potter, då var ju någonting definitivt annorlunda. Frågan var, vad - den ständiga frågan som gnagde inom henne. Hon hade några gånger tyckt sig komma närmare svaret, men aldrig riktigt. Hon visste att det inte hade så mycket med att James hade mognat som att det var att han fick henne känna. För Lily hade inte haft en aning om vilken förändrad man James hade blivit den sena eftermiddagen utanför uppehållsrummet när han, Sirius, Remus och Peter hade invaderat mitt i Lily och Johns första kyss. Och det var då hon hade känt det. Någonting var annorlunda mellan dem, och John verkade ha känt det också.

När de hade ätit upp återgick dem till att försöka förvandla paddan. Lily var mycket piggare nu, och James något mer tålmodig. När klockan närmade sig halv fyra lyckades Lily äntligen förvandla sin padda helt, och även lyckas förvandla tillbaka den.

"Ser du? James? Såg du? Jag gjorde det. Jag gjorde det!" James kunde låta bli att betrakta henne där hon satt, helt euforisk över att ha lyckats med formeln hon så länge kämpat med. Han hade när som helst gjort vad som helst för att hon skulle känna så här, och han försökte ignorera smärtan i bröstet som påminde honom att hon aldrig skulle bli hans.

"Det där var väldigt väl utfört." Sade James imponerat. "Se, jag sa ju att du skulle klara det."

"Tack, James." Sade hon och lugnade ner sig lite nu, men hon log hela vägen till sina ögon som gnistrade i mörkret.

"Du borde verkligen sova nu." Sade James som tittade på sitt armbandsur. "Vi ska snart upp igen."

"Det borde du också." Sade Lily och reste sig nu upp ur soffan och hängde väskan över axeln. James sträckte stelt på sin överkropp innan han själv ställde sig upp. Lily kom på sig själv att observera hur T-shirten stramade åt över hans muskler, och ruskade lite lätt på huvudet. De gick bort mot sovsalsdörrarna tillsammans, och när de väl stod utanför flickornas och pojkarnas stannade de båda upp. Lily såg upp på honom och mötte hans hasselnötsbruna blick.

"Godnatt, Lily." Log James och var precis på väg att vända sig när Lily tog tag i hans hand. Han såg förvånat ner på deras sammanflätande händer, och sedan ner på Lily igen. Hon kramade sedan om honom.

"Tack." Mumlade hon mot hans axel. Hon kunde känna James armar spännas lite hårdare om henne, som om han inte ville släppa taget. Hon tog ett djupt andetag i hans famn, drog in hans doft och kände ett lugn som svallade över henne. "Jag är verkligen glad att ha dig som vän, James." Sedan lossade hon sitt grepp, kastade en sista blick på honom och gick upp till flickornas sovsal.

"När kom du och la dig igår?" Frågade Mary när de var på väg ner till frukosten följande morgon.

"Kvart i fyra kanske." Gissade Lily trött och gav ifrån sig en gäspning. Mary hade fått tvinga Lilys livlösa kropp ur sängen en timme tidigare, och hade slutligen bett Abigail om hjälp som bidragit med en hink iskallt vatten.

"Lily, du vet hur svårväckt du är." Sade Mary irriterat. "Nästa gång lämnar jag dig."

"Förlåt, Mary, men jag var tvungen att kla-" Lily gäspade ännu större den här gången och försökte hålla tillbaka den med baksidan av sin hand, "-klara förvandlingskonsten. Jag har sagt förlåt minst tio gånger redan, vad mer vill du att jag ska säga?"

"Jag vill att du ska mena det."

"Men det vet du ju att jag gör." Svarade Lily argt. "Vad är det du inte säger? Varför är du arg på mig?"

"Jag är inte arg." Svarade Mary kort och började öka farten. Lily som var alldeles matt efter natten hade svårt att hålla uppe tempot.

"Skärp dig, Mary. Du är min bästa vän. Säg varför du är arg."

"Men jag är inte arg, säger jag ju!" Röt Mary och stannade så hastigt att Lily var nära på att gå in i henne.

"Okej, vad är problemet då?" Frågade Lily sansat.

"Det är det jag inte vet!" Sade hon irriterat.

"Nu hänger jag verkligen inte med..."

"Du dök inte upp på middagen igår med John." Sade Mary. "Och jag och Haylie var oroliga att någonting hade hänt, sen när du kom tillbaka till sovsalen låtsades du som ingenting."

"Jag och John har tagit en paus." Sade Lily utan någon som helst förvarning.

"Va?"

"Det var därför som jag inte dök upp på middagen." Förklarade hon enkelt. "Jag orkade bara inte prata om det. Haylie tog mig på bar gärning när jag kom ut ur en av städskrubbarna, och jag var tvungen att berätta för henne. Sen försökte jag bara släppa allt det där eftersom att jag visste att jag behövde plugga. Hade jag berättat för dig hade du aldrig låtit mig sitta med förvandlingskonsten, du hade velat prata - och jag uppskattar verkligen det. Jag vet att du och Haylie vill mitt bästa, men jag kände mig inte redo för det."

Mary slog armarna runt sin bästa vän.

"Förlåt, Lils. Jag känner mig så dum nu. Jag trodde bara du inte litade på mig, eller att du - äsch - förlåt!"

"Förlåt själv." Sade Lily och gnuggade sina trötta ögon.

"Du måste ju vara dödshungrig!" Flämtade Mary. "Du missade ju middagen igår."

"Jag, eh, smög ner till köket med...hrm... James." Sade Lily och undvek Marys blick. Men hon kunde se i ögonvrån hur Marys ögon vidgades.

"Du gjorde vad?!"

"Scchh..." Lily såg sig panikartat omkring för att försäkra sig om att ingen de kände var i närheten. "Det var inte precis något jag planerade att göra."

"Om jag hade vetat-"

"- hade du väckt Haylie och följt efter i era pälsar?"

"Det var en gång, Lily." Sade Mary. "Så hur i all sin dar hamnade du i köket mitt i natten?"

"Han satt uppe med mig och hjälpte mig med förvandlingskonsten, och det ena ledde till det andra, och plötsligt var vi i köket."

"Hade ni sex?!"

"Mary, sänk rösten om du inte vill att jag ska sätta en tystnadsbesvärjelse på dig igen."

"Okej, okej - jag ska försöka." Sade Mary som inte hade glömt när Lily hade utfört besvärjelsen förra gången, som Lily sedan till sin fasa upptäckt att hon inte kunde motbesvärjelsen till. Mary hade tvingats till tystnad i sju timmar innan Lily och Haylie hade hittat en motbesvärjelse i en bok i biblioteket. "Så hade ni...?"

"Nej, vad tror du om mig? Jag och John har inte gjort slut-"

"Okej, det bara verkade så." Sade Mary oskyldigt.

Haylie stod och väntade på dem utanför stora salen och såg road ut när hon såg Lily.

"Du ser ut som om du har spenderat natten i Azkaban. Har du ens borstat håret?"

"Hon har spenderat natten i köket." Rättade Mary henne.

"Va?!"

"Tydligen har vår lilla fröken Evans vandrat omkring tillsammans med Mr Potter i natt."

"Okej, du får det här att låta alldeles mer skyldigt än var det var." Sade Lily lite nervöst.

"Potter, alltså?" Lily, Haylie och Mary vände sig om och mötte Johns förkrossade blick som stod bakom dem, tillsammans med Lionel. Lily kände hur ångesten växte sig inom henne och hon var säker på att den speglades i hennes ögon. Hon öppnade munnen för att säga något, men inga ord kom till henne. Hon stod bara som fastnaglad i golvet och stirrade på honom.

"John, dra inga förhastade slutsatser nu." Sade Haylie som tillskillnad från Mary visste om Johns osäkerhet när det kom till James. John svarade inte, utan gick med snabba ben där ifrån.

"Lily, jag tror det är nu du borde..." Började Haylie försiktigt, men Lily hade redan lyckats ta sig ur sin egen frysningsförtrollning. Hon sprang efter honom och lämnade Haylie och Mary ensam kvar med Lionel.

"Hon är ganska snabb för att bara ha sovit i tre timmar." Sade Mary och lät imponerad.

"Ni tjejer är så taktlösa." Sade Lionel giftigt. "Tänker bara på er själva, och John som trodde Lily var annorlunda. Ha! Där fick han så att han teg. Och vet ni vilka som får sota för det? Jo, Ravenclaw. Det är ert fel om Ravenclaw förlorar quidditchpokalen. Vems sida är du på egentligen, Ms Jones?"

"Lily är den mest omtänksamma och genuina person jag känner, till skillnad från dig. Så jag tror jag är på deras sida. Och på riktigt, tror du verkligen att Ravenclaw skulle ha en chans i att ta hem quidditchpokalen så länge Gryffindor har James och Black i laget? Kom Mary, så går vi."


	10. Friends

"Hörde du att Lily och John har gjort slut?" Frågade Peter James.

"Vad säger du, Peter?" Frågade Remus pafft och såg på sin bästa vän som plötsligt såg väldigt osäker ut.

"Har Lily och John gjort slut?" Frågade James stelt för att försäkra sig om att han verkligen hade hört rätt. Peter nickade.

"Ja, häromdagen." Sade Peter och svalde. "De ska tydligen ha börjat bråka under frukosten i trollkonstkorridoren, ganska livligt också. Anledningen till att de gjorde slut ska tydligen vara-" Peter tvekade och kände hur hans vänners blickar brände.

"Slingersvans, ut med språket!" Utbrast James och lät nästan lite hysterisk.

"Du. Du är anledningen till varför de gjorde slut."

"Är du helt hundra på det här?" Frågade Remus allvarligt och gav Peter en sträng blick som sa att detta inte var något man skojade om.

"Vem hörde du det ifrån?" Frågade Sirius ifrågasättande.

"Haylie och Mary pratade om det på mugglarstudierna igår." Sade han.

"När du säger att de gjorde slut på grund av Tagghorn, hur menar du då?" Frågade Remus.

"Jag vet väl inte. Jag tjuvlyssnade på deras samtal, det kändes inte så lämpligt att ställa en massa frågor." Svarade Peter. "Fråga dem själva om ni vill veta."

"James, hur är det?" Frågade Sirius och såg på sin bästa vän vars ansiktsuttryck var outgrundligt. Tusentals tankar virvlade i James huvud, och han kunde inte definiera en enda. Det var bara som ett enda vimmel som gjorde honom alldeles dåsig.

"Jag vet inte." Svarade han.

"Vill du ställa in quidditchträningen?" Frågade Sirius testande.

"Va? Nej, självklart inte."

"Okej, han kommer klara sig!" Sade Sirius lättat till dem andra.

"Sirius!" Väste Haylie och slog bort Sirius hand som kommit allt närmre hennes rumpa.

"Jag får ju alltid annars." Sade han oförstående och såg på henne med sina hundögon.

"Ja, när ingen annan ser." Svarade hon sammanbitet.

"Vaddå, är du rädd att Mrs Norris ska gå och skvallra för Filch?" Frågade Sirius lättsamt och såg sig om i korridoren som var tom bortsett från vaktmästarens katt.

"Det är en väldigt skum katt." Sade Haylie hävdande.

"Jag tror att du inte behöver oroa dig att den ska skvallra för dina vänner." Sade Sirius lugnande.

"Jag vill bara inte att någon ska veta."

"Du vill inte att någon ska veta att du ligger med Hogwarts snyggaste och mest eftertraktade kille? Ja, jag kan förstå det. Skapar nog mycket svartsjuka." sade han självbelåtet och flinade.

"Se, där har vi anledningen till att jag inte vill att någon ska veta." Sade Haylie. "Du är så..."

"Vrålsexig?" Haylie drämde till honom hårt på armen. "Okej, okej. Jag fattar hinten. Men om jag sa att du var vrålsexig, skulle du slå- AJ - okej, förlåt. Jag ska sluta. Förresten, Hay, har Lily och John gjort slut?"

"Ja, för två dar sen, hur så?"

"Sli- Peter sa det imorse, och jag hade ingen aning bara." Sade Sirius och försökte verka oberörd.

"Hur visste Peter det?" Frågade Haylie och såg lite orolig ut nu.

"Tydligen är du sämre på att hålla hemligheter än du tror." Sade Sirius retsamt.

"Ja, det kommer ju i alla fall inte vara jag som avslöjar det här." Sade hon och pekade emellan sig och Sirius. Han himlade bara med ögonen.

"Han hörde dig och Mary prata om det när ni hade mugglarstudier."

"Okej, ja det är sant." Svarade hon.

"Är det sant att de gjorde slut på grund av James?"

"Ja." Svarade hon kort utan att titta på honom. "Men gör snälla ingen grej av det, Lily är ganska... jag vet faktiskt inte vad hon är, hon vill inte prata så mycket om det med oss."

"Det är alltid jobbigt med uppbrott." Sade Sirius förstående.

"Akta Sirius, du låter nästan som att du bryr dig."

"Du vet att jag bryr mig, Hay."

"Gör jag verkligen det?" Frågade hon honom utmanande och ställde sig framför honom. Hennes mörkblåa blick genomborrade honom på ett sätt han inte var van vid. Det fick honom nästan att tappa fattningen... Det var just det han gillade med henne, och skrämde livet ur honom på samma gång. Sirius tog ett steg närmre henne så att de nästan skulle ha stått näsa mot näsa om det inte vore för att Sirius var mycket längre än Haylie. Han såg hur hennes blick började ge efter.

"Så vem gjorde slut?" Frågade Sirius och ögonblicket mellan dem upphörde.

"Jag tror att John drev Lily till det, för Lily var den som försökte fixa det. Han gillade inte att Lily hade blivit vän med James, speciellt inte när han var säker på att James fortfarande hade känslor för henne, och de ska tydligen ha bråkat om detta och tagit en paus för några dagar sen, och så råkade han höra att Lily varit ute och vandrat med James mitt i natten under deras paus-"

"Vänta vad säger du? Har Tagg- jag menar James- varit ute och nattvandrat med Lily?" Frågade Sirius ställt. "Berättar ingen någonting för mig längre?"

"Jag berättar ju." Sade Haylie irriterat.

"Ja, och jag uppskattar dig verkligen för det, men vem tror han att han är?"

"Oavsett-", fortsatte Haylie utan att lägga någon större vikt vid vad Sirius sade, "så tyckte han att hon bröt mot hans förtroende, och sa att han sedan deras första dejt känt att det var något emellan henne och James. Lily försökte bevisa hur mycket hon tyckte om John men han knuffade undan henne-"

"Knuffade han henne?!"

"Ja, och han sa att han inte var redo att prata med henne förrän hon brutit upp sin vänskap med James, för det var det enda sättet han verkligen kunde lita på henne. Och då gjorde hon slut."

"Varför står vi här och gör ingenting åt det?"

"Lily fick oss att svära att inte lägga oss i." Suckade Haylie.

"Hon har inte fått mig att svära." Sade Sirius. "Jag trodde att han var en gentleman?"

"Som om de finns." Sade Haylie. Sirius harklade sig. "Att du öppnar dörren för mig till städskrubben gör inte dig till en gentleman."

Lily halvlåg i sängen med både sina egna och Marys kuddar bakom sig, och yrkesguiden som var lutad mot knäna. På magen låg en påse med snurrande smaskbin hon hade köpt på godisbaronen under sitt senaste Hogsmeadebesök.

Mary, Haylie och Abigail hade följt Lilys önskningar och lämnat henne ifred. Hon älskade sina vänner över allt, och hon stod mer än gärna ut med Abigail i mindre mängder, men hon orkade inte ljuga dem rätt upp i ansiktet. Hon visste nämligen inte hur hon egentligen kände, och det var den ständiga frågan de ställde henne. Hur mår du? Hur känner du?

Lily var arg för vad han hade visat sig vara, men hon kände sig inte tillräckligt ledsen. Hon hade i och för sig aldrig varit riktigt kär i John, men hon hade tyckt om honom väldigt mycket. Och hon hade trott att deras känslor skulle ha kunnat leda till det. Det blev inte lättare för henne att älta situationen när hon varje gång som hon tänkte på John numera också började tänka på James...

Lily hade därför beslutat att hon skulle ignorera hela problemet och istället seriöst börja överväga vilken karriär hon skulle kunna tänka sig efter Hogwarts. Hon avvisade däremot varenda hon jobb hon läste om, och började bli lite smått orolig om det verkligen fanns en framtid för henne i trollkarlsvärlden efter Hogwarts. Det fanns ju faktiskt de som valde att återgå till sina mugglarliv efter deras trollkonstutbildning. Men oavsett i vilken av de olika världar hon planerade sin framtid fick hon ibland en obehaglig känsla som om hon inte var menad till att ha någon framtid...

"Lily!" Dörren slogs upp till sovsalen och hennes bästa vänner kom inrusande med två stora leenden fastklistrade i deras ansikten.

"Vem springer ni ifrån?" Frågade Lily nyfiket och slog ihop yrkesguiden och lade den på nattduksbordet.

"Vi... springer... inte... ifrån... någon." Andades Mary häftigt och lutade sig trött mot Haylie.

"Du måste komma med oss." Sade Haylie. "Vi har en överraskning till dig."

"Vad har ni gjort?" Frågade Lily oroligt. "Ni har väl inte-"

"Vi har inte gjort någonting, Lily. Kom." Sade Mary och kunde inte hålla tillbaka det förväntansfulla uttrycket som prydde hennes ansikte.

"Och borsta kanske ditt hår." Tillade Haylie snabbt. "Om du skulle råka bli sedd av andra människor, tänker jag."

"Varför kan ni inte bara låta mig ha fett, trassligt hår ifred?" Klagade Lily och reste sig motvilligt upp ur sängen.

"Du kommer tacka oss, eller inte oss, men-"

"Ni har tur att jag älskar er så förbaskat mycket." Sade Lily och gav dem varsin mördande blick.

"Eftersom att du älskar oss så mycket har du inget emot att ha ögonbindel på dig, va?" Frågade Mary och gav Lily en så oskuldsfull blick hon lyckades frammana.

Lily lät sig ledas i blindo av sina bästa vänner som var alldeles uppspelta, och ganska fumliga på samma gång. Flera gånger råkade de glömma att varna om upphöjda eller nedsänkta trappsteg, och Lily var nära på att falla framstupa ("Förlåt! Jag glömde!").

"Hay, kan du öppna dörren?"

Mary ledde Lily genom dörren och Lily kunde inte hjälpa att bli lite nervös när hon hörde dörren stängas bakom dem.

"Okej, du kan öppna dina ögon nu." Sade Mary spänt.

"Mina ögon har varit öppna hela tiden", sade Lily irriterat, "men jag har en ögonbindel som någon har knutit fast på mig med magi."

"Åh, ja, just det. Relashio." Knuten löstes upp och bindeln föll ner till golvet. Det tog några sekunder för Lily att vänja sig vid ljuset, och snart så såg hon allt klart och tydligt. I rummet framför henne satt Sirius, Peter, Remus och James i vad som såg ut att vara ett hav av kuddar och filtar. I mitten brann en underlig brasa som skiftade i olika färger. På de få ytor som inte täcktes av kuddar fanns backar med honungsöl och pumpajuice, och skålar med kittelkakor och snacks.

"Vad är detta?" Frågade Lily mållöst och såg sig om på sina vänner.

"Det är Sirius och James som du ska tacka. Det är de som har fixat allt detta!"

"Alltså... jag vet inte vad jag ska säga." Sade Lily och kände hur gråten nådde halsen. "Det här är fantastiskt. Sirius, James-" Hon lade extra tryck på James namn och mötte hans blick. "Tack."

"Vi har också fixat en sån där... brasa där man ska bränna allt som har tillhört sitt ex." Sade Sirius och pekade på brasan i mitten.

"Alltså, jag uppskattar det verkligen, men jag äger ingenting som har tillhört honom." Sade Lily.

"Jamen då så, då var inte dina marsmallows en så dålig idé, Peter!"

"Den ursprungliga planen var att spetsa Johns dricka vid middagen med laxeringsmedel, men Haylie trodde inte du skulle uppskatta det." Sade Sirius.

"Det här är perfekt. Vad fick er att göra detta?"

"Egentligen borde du tacka dina vänner där. De ville så gärna göra någonting för dig, och när de berättade det för oss bestämde vi oss för att ta över och hjälpa till." Sade James.

"Så vad vill du göra? Snacka skit om John eller klädpoker?" Föreslog Sirius.

"Vi har andra spel med oss också." Sade Remus.

"Remus, vi skulle inte säga det direkt. Vi skulle först se om det var ett alternativ." Lily skrattade.

"Vad har ni fler för spel?"

De spelade ett spel som kallades för Häxan och varulven som väckte många skratt medan de drack och åt. Remus och James kom på delad första plats och sist kom Haylie som plötsligt visade en del egenskaper hos en dålig förlorare.

"Kom här, Hay." Sade Sirius och drog in henne i en tröstande kram. "Det kan inte vara lätt att vara en Ravenclaware."

"Tigger du stryk eller?" Frågade Haylie, men hon fortsatte att krama honom.

Mary flätade Lilys hår som hade huvudet lutat mot Marys knän och benen utsträckta så att fötterna bara var några centimeter från James.

"Det kanske är ett elevhemsdrag. Dåliga förlorare i Ravenclaw, eller?" Retades Lily och råkade möta James blick. Haylie släppte tagit om Sirius och räckte ut tungan åt Lily.

"Jag tror nog du kommer klara dig bra utan, John." Sade Remus till Lily. "Förresten är partners på J ingenting jag rekommenderar." James harklade sig högt och såg förolämpad ut. "Förlåt James, jag tänkte faktiskt på Josie."

"Josie var Remus galna flickvän från Amerika." Förklarade Peter.

"Hon samlade på använda näsdukar." Sade Sirius som älskade att dela med sig av den detaljen.

"Det här låter ju som en tjej i klass med Abigail. Du ska inte satsa på henne då, Remus?" Tetades Mary. Remus grinade brett.

"Peter hann före."

"VA?!"

"Just det!" Utbrast Lily och slog sig för pannan och satte sig upp så att Mary tappade taget om hennes hår. "Det var det jag skulle berätta, Peter och Abigail strulade efter matchen."

"Okej, vi behöver verkligen inte göra en grej av detta- ja, okej då." Sade Peter och blev skär om öronen när Mary och Haylie gav ifrån sig ett gällt skrik.

"AAH!"

"Hon är snygg, okej?" Sade Peter som gick i försvarsställning.

"Gjorde hon något... konstigt?" Frågade Haylie nyfiket.

"Typ som att stoppa tungan i örat, eller?" Föreslog Lily och gav Haylie en menande blick.

"Det där sa jag i förtroende till dig." Sade Haylie och såg förskräckt på Lily. "Det var mörkt!"

"Så i grund i botten är kanske alla lite konstiga?" Sade Sirius.

"John samlade i alla fall inte näsdukar med folks gamla kroppsvätskor på så vitt jag vet." Skrattade Lily. "John var faktiskt inte så konstig. Han var bara inte..."

"Rätt?" Föreslog Remus.

"Ja, precis. Han var inte rätt."

"Sex och kärlek är en lustig sak." Sade Sirius och kastade en snabb blick mot Haylie.

"Ja, när den inte är rätt." Sade James. "Men när den är det, då tror jag allt bara faller på plats."

"Jag hoppas verkligen det." Suckade Mary.

"Frågan är vad man letar efter..." Sade Peter.

"Det är väl det som är det svåra. Att vi inte vet förrän vi hittar det." Sade Lily. "Jag trodde verkligen att John kunde vara någon som jag skulle bli kär i. Han var precis det jag trodde jag ville ha..."

"Nu har du oss istället." Sade Sirius leende.

"Ja, vem trodde det, va?" Flinade Lily.

De satt i flera timmar och bara pratade med varandra. Någon gång i halvtimmen bytte de position, och sedan fortsatte de prata. Lily låg nu med fötterna på Marys mage och huvudet alldeles bredvid James överkropp. Han lekte lite förstrött med hennes hår medan han berättade om en incident som hänt under sommaren.

Svaren började snart komma allt långsammare emellan vännerna, och snart kunde man höra Peters dova snarkningar. Haylie somnade strax därefter mot Sirius axel. Lily visste inte i vilken ordning de somnade sen, för hon hade nog somnat där näst. James var slutligen ensam kvar. Alldeles klarvaken. Känslorna virvlade runt inom honom. Han försökte att inte tillåta sig att känna det han kände. Han försökte ignorera hur hans hjärta slog dubbla slag när hon log mot honom, men det blev allt svårare, och det började göra allt ondare varje gång han försökte trycka undan de intensiva känslorna. Det fanns egentligen bara en lösning på problemet, men hur skulle han kunna sluta att vara Lilys vän?

James strök undan Lilys hår ur ansiktet, och lade sig sedan på mage bland kuddarna och tog fram sin bok ur väskan. Han behövde komma på andra tankar.

"James?" James ryckte till av Lilys röst och vände huvudet mot hennes. Hon rullade över på mage så att hon kunde se James bättre. "Vad gör du vaken?"

"Jag läser bara lite."

"Är inte det där-"

"Scch..."

"- Larry Crocker!" Sade hon och flämtade.

"Okej, jag började läsa den, och den var bra. Okej?" Lily flinade stort.

"Lova att berätta när du har läst klart den." Sade hon och gav sedan ifrån sig en gäspning. James log till svar och såg på henne en stund innan han sade:

"Hur mår du?" Lily såg lite besvärad ut över frågan. Det var just den frågan hon hade undvikit ända sedan hon och John hade gjort slut.

"Jag mår mycket bättre än vad jag borde," sade hon och kunde inte hjälpa att känna lite dåligt samvete, "och jag tror det är tack vare er."

"Jag är glad att jag kan göra någon nytta."

"Jag tror du gör mer nytta än du förstår." Sade Lily. Hon krälade sig lite närmare James och sträckte på nacken. "Vilket kapitel är du på?"

"Jag hann läsa fyra kapitel nu medan ni sov, så jag är på kapitel 10."

"Den vildsinta runkaren?" Frågade Lily.

"Ja." Flinade James.

"Fortsätt läsa då, det är ett riktigt roligt kapitel."

"Kom här, du kan också få plats att läsa om du vill." Hon lade sig tätt jämte James som lade armen runt henne så att han lättare skulle kunna hålla upp boken framför dem. Och hur mycket han än försökte att inte låtsas om det, så kunde han inte ignorera när hans hjärta hoppade över ett slag när hon lutade sitt huvud mot hans bröst.


	11. Secrets

11

Lily förstod inte var hon var när hon vaknade upp på söndagsmorgonen. Hon låg på mage med en stark arm som höll runt hennes midja. Hon öppnade sina sömndruckna ögon och såg de suddiga konturerna av James Potter som sov djupt bredvid henne. Glasögonen hade glidit ner på nästippen och hans svarta, redan ostyriga hår såg, om ens möjligt, ännu ostyrigare ut. Hon kom på sig själv att önska att han skulle slå upp ögonen så hon fick se hans hasselnötsbruna blick...

"Lily, är du vaken?" Lily vred lite på huvudet och såg Mary som yrvaket tittade upp på henne.

"Ja, är du?" Frågade Lily.

"Knappt." Stönade hon och lade sig ner igen bland de mjuka kuddarna.

Tjugo minuter senare hade hela gänget vaknat och började hjälpas åt att plocka i ordning i rummet. Den muntra och varma stämning som hade varit kvällen innan var ersatt med morgontemperament och gäspningar. Haylie passade på att reta Sirius för hans morgonfrisyr som inte alls var populärt.

När de lämnade rummet, och Lily väl kunde orientera sig i korridoren utan, eftersom hon inte längre hade ögonbindeln på sig, blev hon konfunderad.

"Men låg inte sovrummet där?" Frågade hon James förvirrat och pekade på rummet de just kommit ut ifrån, men han låtsades som att han inte förstod vad hon menade.

Haylie lämnade dem efter en stund eftersom hon ville gå och lägga sig i en egen säng, och bara kort därefter skulle Sirius gå och låna en bok i biblioteket.

När det resterande gänget nådde uppehållsrummet kände de med ens hur trötta de verkligen var. Lilys kropp skrek efter en riktig säng.

"Nej, jag tror jag måste upp och lägga mig en stund." Sade Remus matt och kvävde en gäspning.

Nu när Lily såg ordentligt på honom lade hon märke till att han såg väldigt trött ut. Nästan lite sjuk. Han hade mörka ringa under ögonen och hans ärrade hy såg blek ut, men han log.

"Ja, det gör du rätt i." Sade Mary. "Jag är så trött att jag tror jag skulle kunna sova till imorgonbitti."

"Ja, jag kommer nog bara ligga och sega hela dagen. Känner ingen ork till någonting." Sade Lily och sträckte på sig. "Men vi ses på förvandlingskonsten imorgon om vi inte ses innan dess, och vi ses ju på patrulleringen imorgon." Sade Lily till Remus och James som båda stelnade till.

"På tal om patrulleringen", sade Remus och lät plötsligt piggare, "så kan jag inte imorgon."

"Jaha, okej." Svarade Lily en aning förvånat. "Du har inte glömt att anmäla det till Professor McGonagall, va? Annars blir det ett sånt himla liv."

"Alla sånna formaliteter är fixade." Sade han. "Jag hade visst bara glömt att berätta det för dig. Hinner du hitta en ersättare? Professor Dumbledore vill ju inte att vi går på patrullering ensamma."

"Det är ingen av er som kan då?" Frågade Lily och såg på Mary, Peter och James. Peter såg ut som om han just hade blivit tillfrågad att kyssa en dementor, och även James såg ovanligt sammanbiten ut.

"Jag kan ju inte." Sade Mary. "Jag fick ju ingen ny tid till transferensprov i Hogsmeade, så jag har fått tillåtelse av Professor Dumbledore att göra det imorgonkväll i London. Så jag åker väl inom mina föräldrar en sväng." Lily såg sedan på Peter och James som stod stumma framför henne.

"Det är okej om ni inte vill."

"Nej, jag vill, jag-" Började James nervöst och flackade med blicken.

"James mamma är sjuk." Ljög Peter. "Så jag kan tyvärr inte."

"James mamma?" Mary såg skeptiskt på honom.

"Varför har du inte sagt att din mamma är sjuk, James?" Frågade Lily förvånat.

"Jag... eh... trodde inte det angick dig." James vågade inte se Lily i ögonen. Han hade ångrat sig så fort han hade öppnat munnen, men han hade inte kommit på något annat att säga i stundens hetta, och det viktigaste var trots allt att bevara Remus hemlighet.

"Jag hoppas att det inte är allvarligt." Sade Lily försiktigt. "Förlåt om jag verkar respektlös, men vad rör det dig att James mamma är sjuk?"

"Nej, det är en bra fråga." Sade Remus. "Jag tror faktiskt Lily behöver dig mer än James mamma imorgon."

"Men... men vem ska då trycka på knöl-"

"James kanske kan hälsa på sin egen mamma?" Föreslog Remus.

"Ja, du kan följa med en annan gång, Peter." Sade James som trodde sig förstå vart Remus försökte komma.

"Men-"

"Då säger vi så! Peter möter dig i uppehållsrummet 20:00 imorgon." Sade James. Och utan att varken säga hejdå eller tacka för kvällen skyndade de sig upp till pojkarnas sovsal och lämnade tjejerna frågande kvar.

"Vad gjorde ni så för? Varför kan inte Tagghorn gå på patrulleringen?" Frågade Peter upprört.

"Därför det är den tiden i månaden, och det kommer bli en väldigt blodig sådan om Tagghorn går på patrullering med Lily. Tramptass kan inte hålla mig själv, och det finns tyvärr inte så mycket du kan göra Slingersvans när jag väl är i det tillståndet. Kanske skulle jag omedvetet äta upp dig. Men om du är okej med konsekvenserna, och inte lägger skulden på mig, så är jag okej att ni byter."

"Men vad ska jag göra ensam med Lily?" Frågade Peter ängsligt.

"Det kommer gå bra, Slingersvans. Försök bara att undvika att dra fler historier - som den om James sjuka mamma till exempel."

"Åh, vad bra att du redan är här." Sade Lily på måndagskvällen när hon fick syn på Peter som såg lite nervös ut där han satt och väntade på henne. "Det är verkligen jättesnällt att du ville ställa upp, Peter."

"Det var inga problem." Sade Peter, men det såg inte riktigt ut att vara sant. Han reste sig upp ur fåtöljen och följde sedan med Lily ut i korridoren.

"Det var verkligen jättemysigt iförrgår, jag är glad att du ville vara med." Sade Lily genuint och Peter som inte var van vid komplimanger blev skär om öronen.

"Ja, det tycker jag med." Sade han. Peter var väldigt olik sina bästa vänner som alla var väldigt socialt begåvade, kvicka och lättsamma. Peter som, trots sina skillnader, verkade fungera bra i sina vänners sällskap, verkade obekväm utan dem.

"Så vilka ämnen läser du nu på FUTT-nivån?" Frågade Lily angeläget och försökte få Peter att känna sig så bekväm som möjligt. Hon hade en känsla av att en tystnad med Peter inte skulle vara lika lättsam som med James. "Vi har inte så många lektioner ihop längre."

"Förutom trollformler och Försvar mot svartkonster som vi har ihop, så läser jag också mugglarstudier och trollkonsthistoria."

"Har du någon aning om vad du vill göra efter Hogwarts?" Frågade hon. "Jag vet att vi har pratat om det tidigare, men ibland kan det vara svårt att ens våga tänka tanken på vad man skulle vilja bli, när allt man tänker på är vad alla andra ska tycka och tänka."

"Jag har tittat på lite jobb i Diagongränden, inget avancerat eller så. Men trolldomsministeriet skulle också vara lite coolt, men då ska man ju ha väldigt höga betyg." Sade han och såg lite generad ut.

"Vad inom ministeriet kan du tänkas jobba med då?" Frågade hon. "Mugglarkansliet kanske är något för dig som läser mugglarstudier? Men det är i och för sig ett jättebra ämne att ha läst oavsett vilken avdelning man jobbar på. Trolldomsministeriet lägger ju väldigt stort fokus just på interaktionen mellan trollkarlsvärlden och mugglarvärlden."

"Tror du jag verkligen kan det?" Frågade han överraskat.

"Jobba på trolldomsministeriet? Ja, det är klart." Sade Lily. "Tror inte du det?"

"Jag vet inte, jag är ju inte i närheten av en så duktig trollkarl som Sirius, James och Remus." Sade Peter modfällt.

"Jag kan tänka mig att vara vän med Sirius och James inte alltid stärker självförtroendet. Hade jag umgåtts med dem alla timmarna på dygnet hade det nog fått mig att tvivla på min förmåga ibland, men du måste bara strunta i det. Om du verkligen vill någonting borde du inte låta dem stå i vägen för dig. De är dina bästa vänner, de vill nog bara hjälpa dig." Ett leende spred sig över Peters läppar vid hennes uppmuntrande ord.

De satt och pratade en stund om alla de ändlösa val de förväntades göra, och efter en stund började Peter att fråga om Lilys mugglarbakgrund samtidigt som han försökte stajla med mugglartermer.

"Har James mamma varit sjuk länge?" Frågade Lily plötsligt och försökte verka likgiltig.

"Eh, James mamma? Nej, hon har bara fått en släng av drakloppor- eh, jag menar drakkoppor." Sade Peter och började uppföra sig nervöst igen.

"Så James har fått tillåtelse att hälsa på henne?" Frågade hon igen. Peter tog en kort stund på sig innan han nickade. "Och Sirius och Remus har följt med honom?"

"Ja."

"Varför är Remus med honom om han skulle patrullera?" Frågade Lily listigt och såg hur Peters ögon vidgades.

"Nej, nej. Remus är inte med dem." Sa han stressat och skakade samtidigt på huvudet.

"Fast du sa-"

"Jag sa fel."

James vaknade upp halv fem på morgonen av en brinnande smärta i sidan. Han låg dränkt i sin egen svett. Hela hans kropp skakade av feber och kändes öm. Han strök undan luggen som låg klistrad mot hans panna och tog några djupa andetag för att stå ut med den olidliga smärtan. Han försökte häva sig upp i sittande ställning så att han lättare skulle kunna inspektera sin mörbultade överkropp, och ignorerade den huggande smärtan i revbenen när han sträckte sig efter sina glasögon som låg på nattduksbordet.

Bandaget som han hade lindat om det djupa såret någon timme tidigare hade blött igenom. Han räckte sig efter sin stav och fick bita ihop ordentligt för att inte skrika högt.

De hade alla märkt att månens effekt på Remus hade varit annorlunda sedan han fyllt sjutton, men den här natten hade varit värre. James och Sirius närvaro hade knappt påverkat varulven alls, och James som var det största djuret hade fått ta de värsta smällarna. James drog bort förhängena med sin stav och såg sig om i sovsalen. Alla sov, förutom Remus som antagligen blev ledsagad av Madame Pomfrey från spökande stugan till Sjukhusflygeln i denna stund. James tog försiktigt av bandaget och såg på det öppna såret som blödde ordentligt. Han mumlade några formler som skulle stoppa flödet och förhoppningsvis minska smärtan, men han visste att de hade blivit dåligt utförda. Han var alldeles för svag, men kanske skulle de hjälpa så pass att han kunde få några timmars sömn så att han orkade morgondagens lektioner.

James sov i intervaller resten av morgonen, och när klockan väl var halv åtta tvingade han sig själv att gå upp.

"Haylie, vänta!" Sirius småsprang efter Haylie som hade vänt sig om en bit längre fram. Han hade sett henne lämna middagen ensam och sett sin chans.

"Vad?" Hon stampade otåligt med foten medan hon lade huvudet på sned och granskade honom.

"Vad då, vad?" Frågade Sirius och såg oförstående på henne.

"Ja, vad vill du?"

"Jag tänkte- men, om du inte vill-"

"Spotta ut det, Black." Sade hon spydigt och drog en hand genom sina honungslockar.

"Vad är det med dig? Jag tänkte bara fråga om du ville hänga."

"Hänga? Ligga menar du väl?" Svarade hon giftigt.

"Och om jag gjorde det, vad hade varit för fel med det? Det var så du ville ha det. Bara sex. Vi har pr-"

"Sänk rösten! Någon kan höra..." Väste hon och såg anklagande på honom. "Och vad då att det var så jag ville ha det? Det var vad vi båda bestämde."

"Ja, precis! Du och jag. Varför försöker du få det att verka som att jag har gjort något fel?"

"Jag vet inte, Sirius." Sade hon irriterat och pustade djupt. "Jag är väl bara trött på alla hemligheter."

"Det var du-"

"Jag vet att det var min idé att hålla det hemligt. Lily och Mary är mer den sortens människor som söker efter livslång kärlek, inte en-" Hon stannade upp och såg in i Sirius gråa ögon.

"Inte en vad då?"

"Vet du vad, det finns en städskrubb där borta. Ska vi prata mer där?" Föreslog Haylie likgiltigt. Sirius blev snopen av den plötsliga humörsförändringen och började ana att det var en fälla.

"Menar du prata eller... prata?"

"Vi kanske kan hinna med både och om du kommer nu."

Haylie och Sirius pratade aldrig. Innan Sirius hann utreda om det var en fälla hade Haylie redan tryckt sina heta läppar mot hans, och resten var historia.

"James!" Lily hade inte menat att ropa och kände hur det hettade till om kinderna. Hon var på väg tillbaka till uppehållsrummet efter att ha varit på första studentkommittémötet och presenterat idén om en bal som hade utvecklats till en nyårsbal. "Vad gör du ute så här sent?"

"Det beror på," sade han lekfullt, "tänker du ge mig poängsavdrag eller straffkommendering?"

"Ha, ha, kul Potter." Flinade hon.

"Jag var hos Remus i sjukhusflygeln." Sade han.

"Har något hänt?" Frågade Lily oroligt. "Jag visste att han inte kunde komma på mötet, men jag visste inte att han låg i sjukhusflygeln."

"Nej, ingenting har hänt. Han är bara lite krasslig." Försäkrade James henne.

"Och hur var din mamma?" Hon hade äntligen tagit upp det som hade distraherat ända sedan hennes samtal med Peter kvällen före.

"Min mamma?" James såg ställd ut över att ha fått frågan. "Hon mår bättre." Skyndade han att säga.

"Det var snällt av er att hälsa på henne." Sade Lily och kände hur hennes hjärta bultade hårdare i bröstkorgen och var rädd att James skulle kunna höra hur det accelererade. "Vad sa du att hon hade drabbats av?"

"Gnomfeber." Hon förvånades över hur det felaktiga svaret hade fått det att sticka till i hjärtat och försökte samla sig.

"James, vad står på egentligen?"

"Lily-

"Varför ljuger du för mig? Jag vet att ni ljuger för mig." Sade hon och försökte hålla rösten lugn.

"Varför tror du jag ljuger för dig?" Frågade James.

"Därför att Peter är en lika dålig lögnare som du är." Sade hon besviket. "Jag vet att du, Sirius och Remus var ute och gjorde någonting igår. Och jag undrar varför ni ljög om det för mig och försökte distrahera mig med Peter." Hon blinkade bort tårarna som hade nått hennes ögon. Vad var det med henne?

"Lily, jag kan inte ta det här nu."

"Vad är det du inte kan ta? Ditt ansvar?" Frågade hon och försökte låta kylig, men hon hade svårt att hålla rösten stadig. Hon hade inte trott att hennes bekräftade missaningar skulle ha den här effekten.

"Lily, lägg av!" James hade höjt rösten nu. Hans bröstkorg rörde sig tydligt under skjortan för varje ansträngande andetag. "Lily, jag är verkligen ledsen att jag har ljugit för dig, men du har inte med det att göra."

"Du är ledsen för att du har ljugit för mig?" Hon gav ifrån sig ett tomt skratt och såg upp i hans hasselnötsbruna ögon, och kände hur det skar någonstans inom henne. "Nej, jag är ledsen för att du har ljugit för mig."

"Lily-"

"Nej, försök inte rättfärdiga det!" Sade hon argt.

"Lily, du har ingenting med det här att göra. Ja, jag är verkligen ledsen att jag var tvungen att ljuga för dig, men mer än så kan jag inte säga. Jag är inte skyldig dig sanningen."

"Nej, för vänner säger ju inte sanningen till varandra. Tillit, vad behövs det till?"

"Det är det som är grejen, Lily. Vi är inte vänner. Du har aldrig velat vara min vän, och varför skulle du vilja vara det nu? Och även nu, när man skulle kunna tro att du vill vara min vän så är du osäker."

"Menar du den där lappen på trollformelläran? Det där var bara en fånig lapp!"

"Ja, men det låg mycket i den fåniga lappen, och jag är trött på att försöka vara din vän, Lily Evans."

"James!"

"VAD?"

"Du blöder!"


	12. Hurt

12

"Vi måste få dig till sjukhusflygeln." Sade Lily uppskakat och kunde inte slita blicken från fläcken som växte sig allt större på skjortan.

"Nej..." Sade James sammanbitet och slöt ögonen.

"Du får vara så jävla trött på att vara min vän som du vill, James, men du förblöder!" Sade hon och höjde nu rösten. "Bara för att du inte vill vara min vän så tänker inte jag sluta att vara din. Om du inte kommer med mig till sjukhusflygeln nu så kommer jag att tvinga med dig dit om jag så måste-"

"Lily, snälla." Sade James bedjande och var nu tvungen att luta sig mot den kalla stenväggen för att stå upp. Lily skyndade sig fram till honom och tryckte sina händer över såret och försökte ignorera det varma blodet mot hennes fingrar.

"James, snälla, jag vet inte vad jag ska göra." Sade Lily hysteriskt. "Du måste låta mig hjälpa dig!"

"Inte... sjukhusflygeln..." Fick James fram och gled nu längs väggen ner på golvet.

"Är detta du som försöker fortsätta bråka med mig, för om det är det så är du så sjukt dum i huvudet, James!" Sade hon med gråten i halsen och satte sig på knä jämte honom, fortfarande med sina händer över hans sår. James ögon var hårt slutna bakom glasögonen och några svettpärlor rann för hans panna under luggen.

"Fjärde... våningen," andades han tungt. "Spegeln på... fjärde våningen." Lily sade inte emot honom, utan hjälpte honom upp på fötter. Hon försökte att inte låtsas om den distinkta lukten av järn som fick det att snurra i huvudet, eller konversationen de just hade haft som verkade ha samma effekt.

Lily visste inte hur hon hade lyckats få upp James på fjärde våningen, men snart avslöjade han ännu en hemlighet som fanns bakom den stora spegeln. Det här rummet var betydligt kalare än rummen på sjunde våningen, och det fanns ingen öppen spis eller soffa. Det låg fyra madrasser staplade på varandra i ett hörn, och bredvid fanns ett stort skåp i mörk ek. Det fanns också en liten vask i rummet som inte såg ut att ha blivit använd på flera år.

"Ta en av madrasserna." Sade James och pekade mot hörnet. Lily släppte James för första gången och gick och hämtade en av madrasserna. Hon släpade med sig den bort till James som nu såg ut att le under svetten och utmattningen. "Varför ska man använda trollstaven när man kan använda sina bara händer."

Hon höll den spydiga kommentaren hon hade på tungan inom sig medan hon hjälpte honom att lägga sig ner. Han stönade tyst. "Vad vill du jag ska göra nu? Ska jag hämta-"

"Nej, hämta ingen." Sade James. "Jag... kan göra... det själv."

"Gör vad själv? Fixa det där? Är du galen?"

"Om inte du... vill... hjälpa mig, såklart... men... jag förstår verkligen... om-"

"Bara va tyst." Sade hon, och till sin förvåning tystnade han. Hon satte sig bredvid honom och började knäppa upp knapparna på hans nedblodade skjorta. För varje knapp avslöjades ytterligare än bit av James mörbultade överkropp som nu var dränkt i hans egen svett. Hans mage spändes under hennes berörning, och hon märkte med ens hur hennes andning blev mer oregelbunden när hon kände hans heta hud under hennes händer. Hon tog av bandaget som han hade lindat runt sin kropp och hon kunde inte hjälpa att dra efter andan när hon såg det djupa såret. Hon tog fram sin trollstav och lät spetsen vara alldeles ovan såret. Hon kunde inte kontrollera sin hand som skakade medan hon uttalade den helande formeln. Ingenting hände. Hon ryckte till när James febriga hand plötsligt tog tag i hennes, och känslorna vällde upp inom henne.

"Ta det lugnt." Sade han och såg på henne med sin matta blick. Lily svalde och försökte igen. Den här gången började såret att sakta växa ihop, men bara några millimeter i taget. Hon upprepade rutinen tills att såret var så ytligt att det inte längre blödde. Hon var nästan imponerad över hur tyst James faktiskt var. Såret hade definitivt magiska egenskaper som verkade ha kämpat emot Lilys försök att hela det, och hon kunde bara tänka sig hur ont han egentligen hade.

"Du är mycket bättre på helande formler än jag." Sade han ansträngt och formade ansiktet till något hon trodde skulle föreställa ett leende. Hon gav honom ett vagt leende tillbaka och tog fram ett föremål ur sin ficka som hon sedan förvandlade till en skål.

"Snyggt." Sade James och såg menande på skålen.

"Tyst med dig." Sade hon, men hon blev glad över att han hade lagt märke till den felfria förvandlingen. "Aguamenti." Hon fyllde skålen med vatten och satte ner den på golvet. James pekade plötsligt bort mot skåpet.

"Det finns-" han andades djupt som om han inte orkade avsluta meningen. "Det finns handdukar där." Lily lockade till sig en med sin trollstav och blötte sedan den i vattnet och försökte få bort blodet som torkat på James kropp. Det slog henne att det var första gången hon såg James med bar överkropp, och hans tajta T-shirtar hade inte lurats. Hans kropp var muskulös och välbyggd, och han hade kvar en del färg från sommaren. Han gav ifrån sig ett stön när handduken strök över såret.

När hans kropp var ren från blod tvättade hon bandaget för att sedan linda om det.

"Hur fick du det såret?" Frågade Lily kort och tittade inte ens på honom när hon var klar.

"Lily, tack för all hjälp."

"James, varför ville du inte gå med det där till Madam Pomfrey?" Frågade hon igen.

"Lily, jag har redan förklarat-"

"Ja, just det. Att vi inte var vänner." Sade hon och såg nu på honom. Hennes blick var lika grön som hennes ton var giftig. "Jag fattar att ni har något hemligt för er som jag inte får veta, och jag förstår att du försöker vara lojal mot vem-du-än-försöker-vara-lojal-mot, men den lojalitet tog nästan livet av dig."

"Lily, jag kan inte berätta."

"Om du väljer att inte gå till Madam Pomfrey kommer det där att lämna ett ärr, bara så du vet. Jag kunde inte göra det bättre än så." Hon reste sig sedan upp, kämpade mot tårarna som brände under ögonlocken och lämnade honom sedan ensam kvar. Hon hann dock inte långt förrän smärtan hon själv kände hann ikapp henne. Hon gömde sitt gråtande ansikte i sina händer och satte sig ner i den öde korridoren. Lily och James hade aldrig varit vänner innan, så varför gjorde det så ont nu? Varför vände det sig i magen på henne och fick henne att vilja spy? Hon grät för att James Potter inte ville vara hennes vän... och vad var det som var så hemskt med det egentligen? Men det var just det - han var inte längre bara James Potter. Han var annorlunda, men mer avsevärt, någonting med honom fick henne att känna annorlunda. Och nu kändes det som knivar i hennes bröst som gjorde det svårt att andas, som gjorde det svårt att leva...

James låg kvar i det hemliga rummet bakom spegeln och kände sig alldeles tom inombords då Lily hade lämnat honom. Smärtan i kroppen verkade så obetydlig i jämförelse med den ångest som bubblade i magen. Han kunde knappt tro att han verkligen hade gjort det. Han hade försökt skydda sig själv genom att vara ärlig mot henne. De var inte vänner. Eller, jo, det var de väl, men de kunde inte vara vänner, för Lily skulle alltid att få honom att känna mer än någon annan någonsin fått honom att göra. Han skulle göra vad som helst för henne. Han hade varit tvungen att avsluta det för sin egen skull. Deras vänskap skulle sakta men säkert ha tagit kål på honom i slutändan, men han hade dock inte förväntat sig hennes reaktion. Han hade inte trott att Lily skulle beröras utav hans val. Det sista han ville var att såra henne, och det var precis vad han hade gjort. Alldeles upptagen av sina egna känslor, hade han inte märkt att Lilys känslor ändrats. Han hade märkt att någonting var annorlunda mellan dem sedan en tid tillbaka, men var de kanske mer annorlunda än vad han vågat hoppas? Eller var det bara önsketänkande? Antagligen det sistnämnda, men han kunde ändå inte skaka av sig tanken. Han hade ju känt det, men inte vågat känna det. Han hade ju försökt att stänga av sina känslor för att vara hennes vän, men det hade varit omöjligt. För vad hon än gjorde, så räckte det med ett leende för att han skulle misslyckas.

James försökte komma underfund med vad han skulle göra. Skulle han ta tillbaka det? Skulle han be om ursäkt? Skulle han berätta för henne hur han kände? Men hon skulle kräva svar. Svar han inte kunde ge henne. Kanske var det trots allt bäst vad som hade blivit. Men det kunde väl sluta göra så fruktansvärt, äckligt ont...

James, Sirius och Peter gick för att hämta Remus i sjukhusflygeln följande morgon innan frukosten. Remus såg betydligt piggare ut än vad han hade gjort den senaste veckan och verkade laddad för en vanlig skoldag tillsammans med sina vänner.

"Där sitter ju tjejerna." Sade Sirius glatt när de gick in i stora salen. "Kom så går vi och sätter oss hos dem."

"Jag tror att jag sätter mig någon annanstans." Sade James. Marodörerna såg frågande på honom. "Jag och Lily har bråkat."

"Om?" Frågade Sirius och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Jag vill helst inte prata om det."

"Tagghorn, du berättar ingenting för oss längre." Sade Sirius och lät lite orolig. "Du vet att det inte är bra att hålla för mycket inom sig."

"Tack för rådet, kungen av känslor." Sade James sarkastiskt och satte sig långt ifrån Lily och hennes vänner. Sirius, Remus och Peter följde efter.

"Så när tänkte du berätta att du och Haylie träffas då?" Frågade Remus helt lugnt och såg på Sirius som blev röd om kinderna.

"Hur... Hur... Vem har... var..."

"Jag såg er." Sade Remus. "Ett antal gånger, ska tilläggas."

"Vänta, har du träffat en tjej mer än en gång?" Frågade Peter förvånat. "Betyder det här att Sirius håller på att-"

"Ja, det betyder det." Sade Remus.

"Tramptass, du börjar bli en stor pojke." Sade James nöjt.

"Det är fortfarande bara sex." Sade Sirius och viftade bort deras kommentarer.

"Så det var därför du var så benägen att fixa den där kvällen för Lily. Det var egentligen inte för hennes skull, utan för-"

"Haylies." Fyllde Remus i. "Jag har misstänkt det ett tag, men jag tänkte att du kanske ville berätta det själv."

"Jag har inte sagt något för att det inte finns något att berätta." Sade Sirius.

"Tramptass, det är okej att ha känslor." Sade James.

"Det värsta som kan hända är att de äter upp dig inifrån och du dör." Sade Peter allvarligt. Marodörerna brast ut i skratt, osäkra på om Peter hade skojat eller inte.

"Okej, killarna vet." Sade Sirius när han lyckats haffa henne ensam ute på slottsgården.

"Vet vad?" Frågade Haylie.

"Om oss." Sade han.

"Sa ju att det inte var jag som skulle avslöja den hemligheten." Sade Haylie och lät nästan triumferande. Sirius såg förvånat på henne.

"Så... du är inte arg?" Frågade han försiktigt.

"Arg? Det vikitgaste är att mina vänner inte få reda på det. Dina vänner vet redan om att du är ett svin."

"Aouch." Sade Sirius och gned sig över hjärtat. "Aja, du är ju inte rädd för att säga sanningen."

"Den svider, va?" Frågade hon.

"Ja, vad hade du tyckt om jag sa att jag inte tycker om när du kysser mig vid öronen?" Frågade han henne.

"Fast jag vet att du gillar det." Sade hon självsäkert.

"Okej då, men låtsas att jag inte gjorde det."

"Varför säger du inte något du inte tycker om på riktigt, så får vi se hur jag känner?" Frågade hon.

"Sluta, Haylie." Sade han lite irriterat. Hon drog jackan tätare om sig i kylan och såg utmanande på honom. Hennes kinder var rosiga och hennes mörkblåa blick fäst på Sirius.

"Säg bara en sak!"

"Sluta-"

"En sak kan du väl komma på?" Försökte hon igen.

"Okej, jag tycker inte om när du håller på så här." Sade han.

"Håller på hur?" Frågade hon oförstående.

"Som om du tror att jag vill såra dig!" Utbrast han argt.

"Jag har gjort min hemläxa. Jag vet vem jag ligger med." Sade hon kort.

"Nu gör du det igen!" Sade han frustrerat och såg på henne, men nu såg hon på en av statyerna istället.

"Sirius, jag vet hur du funkar. Du ligger, strular, eller vad fan du gör, med en tjej en gång och sedan går du vidare." Sade hon.

"Om du inte har märkt det så har jag inte gjort det bara en gång med dig." Sade han.

"Åh, vad speciell jag känner mig." Sade Haylie sarkastiskt.

"Tror du jag inte har några känslor, eller?"

"Du verkar ju vara inkapabel till att känna dem i alla fall." Svarade hon och himlade med ögonen.

"Du är ju otrolig..." Sade han och skakade på huvudet. "Är detta ditt sätt att försöka... skydda dig från mig, eller vad du nu än försöker?"

"Sirius, varför bryr du dig? Vi har ju sagt det tusen gånger. Bara sex, inga känslor."

"Det betyder inte att vi inte är vänner." Sade Sirius kallt.

"Men vi är inte vänner. Vi har sex!"

"Nej, det är vad du vill. Du kan inte låtsas om alla de gånger vi har suttit och pratat i uppehållsrummet. När vi har umgåtts med dina och mina vänner. Haylie, jag gillar verkligen dig."

"Va?"

"Ja, jag gillar dig." Sade han enkelt. "Detta är killen som är inkapabel till att känna något."

"Jag... eh..." Hon såg alldeles mållös ut, och stirrade stumt på honom.

"Kan du snälla sluta försöka få mig att såra dig? Och kan du snälla vara dig själv? Om du tror att detta bara handlar om sex, då är du väldigt fel ute. Jag säger inte att vi ska bli Romeo och Julia, men jag vill verkligen vara din vän, därför du är helt klart den häftigaste, mest spännande tjejen jag någonsin har träffat. Vilket är ganska många-" Haylies blick mörknade lite när han sa det sista, "- och det kanske inte hjälper mig just nu när jag försöker bevisa att jag inte bara är ett svin, men det säger dock en hel del om hur speciell du är. Men då måste du låta mig vara din vän, för du gör det riktigt svårt för mig."

"Hur vet jag att jag inte går på någon... Sirius-akt?"

"Har du problem med tillit i vanliga fall, eller har du bara problem med mig?" Frågade han henne allvarligt.

"En blandning kanske." Sade hon och log lite.

"Det här borde vara bevis nog." Sade han och drog henne sedan tätt intill honom. Han lade sina armar runt henne i en värmande kram och tryckte sina läppar mot hennes hår. Han försökte låta bli att andas in doften av hennes hår, för han ville inte verka alldeles knäsvag. Han var ju trots allt Sirius Black.


	13. Distraction

Veckorna passerade och November anlände med regn och vind, men tiden verkade inte sudda ut det som varit. Lily kunde inte hjälpa den tomma känsla hon kände varje gång James undvek hennes blick, och ännu värre när de satt tillsammans i uppehållsrummet med sina vänner och låtsades vara vänner. För de var inte vänner. Inte längre. Och ju mer tid som de spenderade ifrån varandra började Lily fundera på om James hade haft rätt. Kanske hade de aldrig varit vänner, men vad var de då? För hon saknade hans närvaro i sitt liv, och hon hade gjort vad som helst för att byta ut deras stela konversationer i uppehållsrummet mot ett av hans leenden. Femtonåriga Lily skulle nog aldrig ha trott att den dagen skulle komma, och den nuvarande Lily hade faktiskt lite svårt att komma underfund med sina nya känslor om hon skulle vara helt ärlig, för av någon anledning hade hon ju inte berättat om det för Haylie och Mary.

Mitt under en middag tillsammans med snigelklubben, där Lily inte hade kunnat tänka på något annat än James, hade hon bestämt sig för att hon inte längre stod ut med deras förändrade relation. Hon tänkte ta saken i egna händer, för så lätt tänkte hon inte ge upp på deras vänskap fastän han hade kastat iväg den som om den vore en gammal uppsats. Frågan var bara hur.

"Ms Jones, smakar det bra?" Lily vaknade upp ur sina tankar och såg upp på Snigelhorn som verkade road utav hennes väninna som fortfarande åt på sin efterrätt som alla de andra redan hade ätit upp för minst tjugo minuter sedan. Haylie såg lite generad ut, men slutade inte äta och log bara hemlighetsfullt till svar.

"Hur är det med dig, Lily?" Frågade Haylie en halvtimme senare när de var på väg ut från Snigelhorns kontor. Lily såg förvånad ut.

"Vad menar du?"

"Det är inte så att du verkar överdrivet nere eller så, men du är inte riktigt dig själv." Sade Haylie enkelt och ryckte på axlarna.

"Jaha, det kanske bara var för att John och Severus var med på middagen. Jag vet inte." Svarade Lily lögnaktigt.

"Jag tror inte det." Svarade hon lugnt. "Det har pågått längre än så. Du har faktiskt varit lite konstig ända sedan din dejt med John. Eller snarare ända sedan du blev vän med James." Lily kände hur någontign rörde sig inom henne när Haylie uttalade hans namn.

"James?" Lily försökte verka oberörd.

"Lily, du vet att du kan prata med mig om detta." Sade Haylie och lät nästan lite otålig. "Jag vet att du har känslor för James."

"Jag-"

"Jag vet inte om dina känslor är romantiska eller inte," skyndade Haylie sig att säga, "men du bryr dig definitivt om honom."

"Hur-"

"Plötsligt tycker du James är snygg-"

"Det hade varit konstigare om jag inte tyckte han var snygg. Han är ju inte en motbjudande sumobrottare eller så."

"Sumobrottare?" Haylie såg frågande ut och hade svårt att hålla tillbaka ett leende.

"Det är en mugglargrej." Sade Lily snabbt och viftade med ena handen. "Det är en japansk sport där tjo- väldigt stora personer brottas i en blöja ty- strunt samma."

"Oavsett, så var det en gång vid frukost som du plötsligt försökte börja prata om honom, som om du ville berätta något, men du ångrade dig. Och jag som har varit på förvandlingskonsten och faktiskt sett er tillsammans, till skillnad som Mary som inte riktigt är på samma bana som jag när det gäller er två, så kan jag berätta att det gnistrar om er. Och så verkade ni ha en del att prata om när vi var på tre kvastar, för att inte tala om kvällen han och Sirius fixade till dig. Jag såg nog allt hur han låg med armen om dig."

"Ja, jo... Vi började väl bli... kompisar." Sade Lily försiktigt och såg hur Haylie iakttog henne. "Allting är komplicerat."

"Jag har förstått det, Sirius sa-"

"Sirius?"

"Det är den andra grejen jag ville prata med dig om, som kanske får dig att våga öppna dig mer för mig." Sade Haylie och såg lite nervös ut. Hon började snurra en blond lock runt sitt finger samtidigt som hon såg på sina plötsligt intressanta skor. "Du får inte berätta för Mary, hon skulle inte förstå. Än."

"Vad kan du ha gjort som Mary inte förstår?" Frågade Lily och såg tvivlande på sin bästa vän.

"Lily, snälla, lova att inte berätta." Bad Haylie.

"Det är klart jag lovar, men jag kan inte förstå varför hon inte skulle förstå. Hon är vår bästa vän. Vi är bästa vänner. Vi vet allt om varandra."

"Gör vi verkligen det?" Haylie höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Jag har kanske inte varit helt ärlig mot er..." Erkände Lily.

"Och det har inte jag heller." Sade Haylie och såg på Lily. "Jag har varit så ledsen att du inte har känt att du kan prata med mig och Mary, men samtidigt förstår jag dig. För annars hade jag själv berättat för länge sen."

"Berättat vad?"

"Jag ligger med Sirius Black. Okej, jag ser dina dömande, gröna ögon där - sluta upp med det!" Sade Haylie och pekade varnande mot Lily som ruskade på huvudet.

"Du ligger med Sirius Black?" Upprepade Lily som om hon inte trodde sina öron.

"Okej, skrik det lite högre. Jag tror inte att det sovande porträttet där borta hörde dig." Muttrade hon tyst. "Men du behöver inte vara orolig, vi dejtar inte eller så. Det är bara sex. Inga känslor. Inga, Kein, Nada!"

"Passar ni på och har språklektioner samtidigt, eller?" Flinade Lily och räckte ut tungan. Haylie smällde till henne på armen. "Så är det bra, eller?"

"Han får vad han än hette i Grekland att framstå som en sval sommarvind." Suckade Haylie och lutade sig mot väggen bakom henne.

"Så varför har du inte berättat? Vi känner dig, Haylie. Det är inte så att vi inte vet att du inte är tjejen som letar efter den perfekta gentlemannen och leva lyckligt i alla sina dar, även om jag självklart önskar dig all lycka och kärlek i världen."

"Varför har du inte berättat om James?" Frågade Haylie.

"Åh, det är så mycket jag inte har sagt när det kommer till det." Sade Lily. "Det är James för sjutton tomtenissar. James Potter! Han som jag avskydde så. Någonting är annorlunda. Han är annorlunda. Eller jag, eller vi. Jag har ältat det så länge, och jag kommer inte fram till något vettigt. Jag vet bara att han får mig att känna annorlunda när jag är med honom. Och för några veckor sedan så... James han sa... Alltså..." Lily kämpade emot tårarna och bet sig i läppen för att inte börja gråta.

"Sirius berättade att ni två hade bråkat."

"Som sagt, det är mycket jag inte har berättat." Sade Lily tungt och tog ett djupt skälvande andetag. Det kändes nästan som att luften höll på att gå ur henne när hon pratade om James. "James sa något som jag är rädd är sant." Haylie lade armarna om sin bästa vän som snyftade tyst mot hennes axel.

"Förlåt, Lily, för att du inte har känt att du kan prata med mig och Mary om detta." Lily kramade om sin vän ännu hårdare. Trots att känslorna vällde inom henne och var en enda svärm av obesvarade frågor och oidentifierade känslor, så kändes det skönt att äntligen få säga några av dem högt. Hon insåg hur mycket hon hade saknat sina bästa vänner trots att de hade varit hos henne hela tiden.

"Det gör så ont, Hay, och det går inte bort."

"Det kommer bli bra." Tröstade Haylie och klappade henne över ryggen.

"Jag vet inte..." Sade Lily och släppte taget om Haylie nu. Hon satte sig ner på stengolvet och lutade huvudet mot väggen bakom. Haylie satte sig jämte henne. "Jag har spenderat en del tid ensam med James, aldrig planerat, men det har bara blivit så... Och det är inte förrän nu jag inser hur nära honom jag verkar ha kommit. Hur mycket hans närvaro verkligen påverkar mig. Och plötsligt, helt utan förvarning, berättar han hur vi inte är vänner. Hur vi aldrig har varit vänner och att jag inte har något med något att göra."

"När du berättar det för mig, så får jag en känsla av att han har rätt." Sade Haylie vilket fick Lily att höja på båda ögonbrynen.

"Vad menar du?"

"Bli inte arg på mig för att jag säger det här, men det låter som att ni är menade att vara mer."

"Jag önskar bara att han ville se på mig som vanligt igen..." Sade Lily sorgset och torkade bort tårarna som hade nått hennes ögon. Plötsligt slog det henne. Hon förstod varför hon inte hade berättat om James. "Hay, är det därför som du inte berättat för oss om Sirius? För att du kanske har känslor för honom?"

"James är inte den enda som är full av överraskningar."

"Vet du hur han känner för dig?" Frågade Lily. Haylie skakade ledsamt på huvudet.

"Min magkänsla säger att det vi har kanske är, du vet, DET med stort d. Huvudet drar en helt annan historia." Förklarade hon och såg på Lily som lyssnade på henne. Lily drog två händer genom sitt tjocka hår och suckade sedan djupt.

"Hur hamnade vi här?"

"Ja, det är en väldigt bra fråga." Haylie och Lily tittade upp och mötte Professor McGonagalls skarpa blick.

"Förlåt, professorn. Vi var på väg tillbaka från Snigelhorns middag." Sade Haylie hastigt.

"Och ni tänkte försöka hasa er fram på era ändor, antar jag, eftersom att ni sitter och inte går?" Gissade McGonagall spydigt. Lily och Haylie hade båda öppnat munnen för att komma med ett svar, antagligen dummare än någon kunde drömma, men ingen fick någonsin höra det för McGonagall skyndade sig att säga: "Jag vill inte ens höra er försöka svara på det där. Straffkommendering 11:00 på lördag med Filch."

"Men, professorn, Gryffindor spelar match mot Slythe-"

"Ms Jones, om du inte vill ha ytterligare en kvarsittning skulle jag skynda mig tillbaka till mitt egna elevhem utan invändningar." Sade hon och lade extra betong på egna elevhem. Haylie och Lily, båda skära om kinderna, reste sig upp.

"Förlåt professorn, det ska aldrig hända igen." Sade de, och skyndade sig sedan tillbaka till respektive sällskapsrum.

Dagen efter hade de berättat för Mary vad de hade berättat för varandra som inte bara var stött för att hon hade fått veta sist, hon var alldeles rasande över att behöva gå ensam på matchen på lördagen.

"Ni kommer få vara tillsammans nu på straffkommendering, medan jag - jo, jag, måste vara alldeles ensam och se på hur Potter fångar kvicken efter tio sekunder. Hurra." Sade hon drygt på lördagsmorgonen där de tre vännerna stod i entréhallen. Mary virade om sin gryffindorhalsduk för att visa vilket lag hon höll på i dagens match (och för att det var nästan stormväder).

"Det är så synd om dig." Sade Lily sarkastiskt.

"Ja, jag hade då hellre haft straffkommendering i två timmar med Filch här inne i värmen, än se på match där ute." Sade Mary och pekade på den stora ekporten som öppnades med jämna mellanrum och släppte in de kyliga vindarna.

"Ingen tvingar dig att gå." Sade Haylie. "Jag tror Filch mer än gärna hade accepterat en extra straffkommenderare."

"Är det ens ett ord?" Frågade Mary och såg skepitsk ut. Haylie ryckte på axlarna.

"Mary, vi har bett om ursäkt tusen gånger." Sade Haylie. "Du vet att vi mycket hellre hade gått på matchen med dig." Hon svarade inte utan såg bara trumpen ut. Haylie och Lily såg först på varandra och himlade sedan båda med ögonen.

"Vi älskar dig också." Lily och Haylie drog in Mary ofrivilligt i en kram innan de skiljdes åt i entréhallen.

"Hon kommer över det." Sade Haylie till Lily, och började gå långsamt upp mot deras straffkommendering. Men de fick sig allt en överraskning när de träffade den skadeglada vaktmästaren.

"Ni ser lättklädda ut för er straffkommendering."

"Lättklädda...?" Haylie och Lily såg oroligt på varandra.

"Ni ska med Hagrid ut i skogen." Sade han och grinade nu stort åt dem. "Kom med här, vi har ingen tid att spilla."

James hade varit så tankspridd att han hade låtits bli träffad av en dunkare och fått armen bruten, men det hade inte stoppat honom från att ta hem segern åt Gryffindor. Lagmedlemmarna hade burit honom stolt till sjukhusflygeln där Madam Pomfrey sedan hade fixat honom i ett nafs.

"Kan vi ta med honom till festen, nu?" Frågade Sirius Madam Pomfrey som såg oerhört förolämpad över att ens ha blivit tillfrågad en sådan sak, men hon svarade inte honom direkt. "Så vad säger du, Poppy? Du har väl ingen anledning att ha honom kvar här? Han är inte precis bra sällskap."

"Mr Potter stannar till imorgonbitti, och alla ni som inte heter Potter måste lämna. Ni kan komma tillbaka när Potter här har fått någon vila."

"Otur, Taggis." Sade Sirius och lade huvudet på sned.

"Vi ses sen." Log James trött och gick bort mot sängen som Madam Pomfrey sett ut åt honom.

Så fort dörren till sjukhusflygeln stängdes bakom quidditchlaget var det som om all upprymdhet och glädje James hade känt försvann. Hans beslut att inte vara vän med Lily hade gått ut över hans lag. Han hade tränat dem mer ofta för att undvika henne i uppehållsrummet, och hårdare för att få hans tankar på annat. Men på något sätt lyckades bilden av hennes röda svall, goda leende och hennes smaragdgröna ögon alltid hitta sin väg tillbaka. Som på matchen, till exempel. Han hade diskret försökt spana efter henne bland åskådarna och blivit så distraherad när han fått syn på Mary, men inte en skymt av varken Lily eller Haylie. Innan han visste ordet av det hade dunkaren träffat honom på vänstersidan och han kunde komma ihåg hur det hade knakat i armen.

Att inte vara vän med Lily hade varit svårt. Mycket svårare än han någonsin hade förberett sig på.

Sirius som hade gått tillbaka till Gryffindors uppehållsrum där det var högljudd fest. Remus och Peter hade som vanligt varit nere i köket och hämtat mat som de försåg alla elever med, och några smöriga femteårselever, enligt Sirius mening, stod för musiken (tyvärr). En skock flickor stod runt om tonårspojkarna och såg drömmande ut mot dem. Sirius såg sig om i hopp om att kanske få syn på Haylie, men de honungsblonda lockarna syntes inte till någonstans.

"Haylie är inte här." Sade Peter som hade ställt sig bredvid Sirius och erbjöd honom en lakritsstav.

"Jag kollade bara läget." Sade Sirius.

"Jag är inte dum." Sade Peter och fick en misstrogen blick av Sirius som samtidigt bet av toppen av lakritsstaven. "Inte så dum, i alla fall." Lade Peter till muttrandes.

"Om du får syn på henne, säg till." Sade Sirius och lät nästan lite ängslig. Peter blev förvånad av den plötsliga ändringen av ton, men nickade.

"Självklart, Tramptass."

"Bra insats på planen idag, Black." Sirius vände sig om och såg direkt på en lång, blond sjätteårselev som han var säker på var bästa kompis med en tjej han hade "dejtat" (om man kunde räkna tjugo minuter i en städskrubb som en dejt). Hon såg självsäker ut där hon betraktade honom med sina isblå ögon.

"Påstår du att min insats inte brukar vara bra?" Frågade Sirius.

"Vill du ha något att dricka?" Sade hon utan att bry sig om Sirius följdfråga. Han avfyrade ett av sina bländande leenden.

"En honungsöl blir bra."

Hon kom snart tillbaka med en honungsöl och en pumpajuice. Hon trollade fram ett sugrör som hon stoppade i flaskan och förde den sedan mot läpparna. Hon släppte dock aldrig blicken från Sirius.

"Så har du spelat quidditch länge eller?" Frågade hon intresserat, men Sirius hann inte svara förrän porträtthålet svängde upp och in kom Lily och Haylie, dyngblöta och eländiga, med vatten som dröp ner på golvet från deras hår och kläder. Hon ställde sig alldeles framför honom så att deras kroppar snuddade vid varandra och dolde Haylie.

"Du och jag. Städskrubb. Nu." Viskade hon kaxigt i hans öra. Hon var så lång att hon inte ens behövde stå på tå till skillnad från Haylie.

"Eh-"

"Det är lugnt. Jag vet hur det fungerar. Sirius Black handlar inte bara på Ica." Sade hon och log busigt.

"Det betyder inte att jag handlar på Willys dock." Svarade han snabbt.

"Min affär kan garantera kvalité till låga priser."

"Jag tror tyvärr inte att du har någonting jag är intresserad av." Sade Sirius bestämt och blev nästan lite irriterad över att hon inte verkade förstå att han inte var intresserad. Han visste inte riktigt varför, men han ville definitivt inte att Haylie skulle se honom prata med den här tjejen.

"Sluta spela svår." Suckade hon och lade sina fingrar över hans läppar.

"Jag s- Aj." Hon hade ramlat på honom så att de landade i en hög på golvet. Sirius såg upp och möte Haylies blick.

"Oj då, förlåt." Sade Lily som stod bredvid. "Jag är så klumpig."

"Och blöt!" Utbrast tjejen äcklat.

"Nämen, det är du." Utbrast Haylie förvånat. "Kom, så går vi."

"Vänta på mig!" Sirius kastade av sig blondinen och skyndade sig upp på fötter.

"Vad?" Frågade Haylie och såg lite irriterad ut men Sirius hade redan slängt sig runt halsen på Lily till allas förvåning.

"Tack för att du räddade mig från henne."

"Vad pratar du om?" Frågade Lily.

"Ja, ni räddade mig från den påfrestande blondinen." Sade han tyst och pekade diskret på tjejen.

"Räddade?" Haylie såg paff ut.

"Vänta, trodde ni- trodde du att jag och hon...?"

"Klart jag inte gjorde." Sade Haylie snabbt och smällde till Sirius på armen, men han flinade bara självbelåtet.

"Puss på dig också, gullet."

"Äsch, håll klaffen."


	14. Another try

14

"Var är James?" Frågade Haylie som visste att Lily hade tänkt tanken ända sedan de var på väg tillbaka från skogen. Lily försökte se likgiltig ut, men hon var nästan säker på att de kunde se hur hennes hjärta bultade hårt i bröstkorgen på henne.

"Var inte ni på matchen?" Frågade Sirius.

"Vi hade straffkommendering." Förklarade Haylie.

"Lily också?"

"Lily också." Suckade Lily och himlade med ögonen.

"Så varför ser ni ut som två sorgsna, drypvåta, slickade katter?" Frågade han retsamt och kände lite försiktigt på Haylies hår.

"Vi fick straffkommendering med Hagrid i förbjudna skogen." Muttrade hon och tog bort Sirius hand ur hennes hår. Sirius strök henne tröstande över ryggen istället.

"Det förklarar saken. Aja, vi vann, som ni ser." Sade han och såg menande på festen runt om dem. "Men James bröt armen. Han ligger på observation i sjukhusflygeln."

"Så han försöker alltså inte fixa det själv?" Sade Lily. Bitterheten som hon försökt dölja i hennes röst lös rätt igenom, och Sirius märkte det. "Vet ni vad, jag har fortfarande inte skrivit uppsatsen i förvandlingskonst som ska in på måndag, så jag tror faktiskt att jag går och sätter mig i biblioteket en stund."

"Är du säker?" Frågade Haylie och såg forskande på Lily. Lily nickade. "Jag kan följa med dig om du v-"

"Det är verkligen lugnt, Hay. Jag pluggar gärna ensam." Sade Lily och flinade. Hon kastade en hastig blick på Sirius och sedan tillbaka på Haylie som rodnade. "Stanna du här med Sirius."

"Ingen av er har sett Mary, va?" Sade Haylie tvärt och såg sig om över axeln. Sirius började också se sig sakta om samtidigt som han skakade vagt på huvudet.

"Nej, men hon är säkert här någonstans i vimlet. Aja, jag går till biblioteket nu. Festa med måtta. Vi ses sen!"

Haylie skulle precis ropa efter Lily när hon såg henne lämna uppehållsrummet utan varken böcker eller skolväska, men hejdade sig i sista stund. Det fanns ju en liten chans att hon faktiskt inte skulle till biblioteket alls när hon tänkte efter. För visst hade Sirius precis berättat för henne exakt var James befann sig, och även om Haylie inte var någon tankeläsare, så var hon inte alldeles dum.

"Så du är visst lite svartsjuk, alltså?" Flinade Sirius och gav henne en liten knuff i sidan.

"Jag var inte svartsjuk." Sade Haylie men hon lät inte särskilt övertygande. "Lily är verkligen klumpig."

"Vill du hitta på något?" Frågade han direkt.

"Typ som tjugo minuter i en städskrubb, eller?" Gissade Haylie.

"Nej, jag tänkte mer... eller jag vet inte riktigt vad jag tänkte. Tänkte vi kanske bara kunde hänga lite." Sade han. Haylie kunde inte hjälpa det stora leendet som växte sig allt större i hennes ansikte, och ryckte på axlarna i ett försök att spela oberörd.

"Visst."

"Men först måste du byta om till torra kläder. Du luktar blöt hund!" Sa Sirius och vädrade med handen framför näsan. Sirius verkade ha förberett sig på Haylies reaktion, för snabbare än Haylie hade hunnit smälla till honom, hade han tagit tag i hennes handleder så att hon var hjälplös i hans grepp.

"Du är ett sånt svin." Sade hon, men leendet räckte ända från ena ögonvrån till den andra.

"Jag kan leva med det."

Lily tog flera djupa andetag innan hon tog vänster i korridoren som ledde till sjukhusflygeln istället för biblioteket. Hon hade tagit sin chans. Hon insåg dock halvvägs att hon inte hade någon uttänkt plan eller hade någon som helst aning om vad hon skulle göra när hon träffade honom. När hon väl stod utanför var det som om kroppen gick på högvarv. Nervöst sköt hon upp dubbeldörrarna till sjukhusflygeln och hon kände hur hjärtat hoppade över ett slag när hon fick syn på det korpsvarta håret.

"Hej." Hennes röst lät onaturligt hög i det stora rummet. James ryckte till där han satt upp i sjuksängen och lade patiens framför sig. Han vred huvudet mot henne och blinkade några gånger, som om han trodde att hon kanske skulle försvinna. Han hade bytt om till en röd pyjamas istället för den leriga quidditchdräkten som hängde på en krok bredvid sängen. Lily närmade sig försiktigt James utan att invänta en inbjudan eller ett hej. Hon hade en känsla att han kände sig lika ordlös som hon kände sig. "Får jag slå mig ner?" Frågade Lily och pekade på stolen som stod placerad jämte sängen. Han nickade. Hon drog undan det mörkröda håret ur ansiktet, som fortfarande var alldeles vått, och slog sig sedan ner bredvid honom.

"Vad blöt du är." Sade James och såg på henne.

"Va? Jaha, jo, det regnar ute." Sade hon. "Jag hörde att ni vann, grattis."

"Hörde?"

"Jag hade straffkommendering - ja, du hörde rätt - jag hade straffkommendering i förbjudna skogen med Hagrid."

"Ja, jag såg dig inte på läktaren." Sade James och blev plötsligt lite röd om öronen. "Eller, alltså, jag fick syn på Mary, men jag såg varken dig eller Haylie, så-"

"Haylie hade också straffkommendering." Förklarade Lily snabbt.

"Det förklarar saken."

"James, jag saknar dig." Sade Lily så snabbt att hon inte ens hade hunnit forma tanken i huvudet. James såg förvånat på Lily, men hon tycktes se något glimta till i hans nötbruna blick.

"Jag saknar dig också, Lily." Sade James men han log inte.

"Så vad håller vi på med?" Frågade hon honom uppriktigt och såg på honom. Det var något i hans ansikte som fick det att pirra till. Om det var hans ögon, läppar eller kanske hans käklinje visste hon inte. "Jag hade kanske höga förväntningar på oss." Fortsatte hon när han inte hade svarat henne. "Jag menar, du har rätt. Vi har aldrig varit vänner. Jag har snarare gjort det väldigt tydligt att vi är motsatsen, men jag vet inte riktigt... Någonting är annorlunda för mig i alla fall, och jag vill verkligen vara din vän, så jag undrar om det finns någon chans för mig- en chans för oss- att bli det? Om du vill, såklart..."

"Vänner?"

"Ja." Sade Lily.

"Sätt dig, så kan vi spela ett parti schack." Sade han och bjöd in henne att sitta vid fotändan av sängen istället. "Om du inte har bråttom någonstans." Lily verkade lite förvirrad av den plötsliga ändringen av samtalsämne.

"Är detta ett ja, eller?" Frågade hon medan hon satte sig i skräddarställning så att hon satt mitt emot James istället. Han svarade inte, men log hemlighetsfullt.

"Accio schackspel." Sade han och riktade staven mot ett skåp i sjukhusflygeln som var fyllt med roliga saker man kunde göra om man var tvungen att ligga där. "Så du har saknat mig?" Frågade han och låtsades som om han inte brydde sig, men Lily kunde allt skymta det nöjda leendet på hans läppar.

"Se inte så nöjd ut, va? Du har saknat mig också, ju."

"Så frågan är kanske varför du inte ser nöjd ut, va?" Kontrade James retsamt.

"Ska vi spela, eller?"

"Vinnaren måste bjuda den andra på middag." Föreslog James.

"Är det en dejt, eller?" Frågade Lily förvånat.

"Trodde du sa att vi skulle vara vänner?" Flinade James. "Jag och mina vänner brukar inte dejta, men jag vet inte hur ni gör i ditt gäng."

När James vaknade upp på söndagsmorgonen kände han sig gladare än vad han hade gjort på väldigt länge. Tanken på att han och Lily pratade med varandra igen fick en värme att sprida sig i kroppen. Han visste att det kunde vara ett stort misstag med tanke på att han var upp över öronen förälskad i henne, men han var tvungen att ge deras vänskap en riktig chans innan han kastade iväg den på riktigt. Trots allt hade Lily kommit till honom, och hon hade bekräftat något han inte riktigt hade vågats hoppa på; att han betydde något.

James klädde på sig sin klädnad som Remus hade kommit med förgående kväll, och blev undersökt en sista gång av Madame Pomfrey innan han begav sig av mot frukosten. Klockan var knappt nio, så chansen att hans vänner skulle sitta där var inte stor. Sirius och Peter tog gärna långa sovmorgnar. Han kände hur någonting vaknade till liv inom honom när han fick syn på Lily vid gryffindorbordet som satt gömd bakom The Daily Prophet och skyndade sig fram till henne, utan att ens se sig om efter sina vänner. Han hade trots allt suttit med dem varje dag i snart sju år, de klarade sig nog utan honom.

"Godmorgon, Ms Evans." Sade James leende och slog sig ner bredvid henne. Hon såg upp från tidningen och strålade när hon såg honom.

"Så hon har släppt ut dig nu?" Frågade hon. Hon vek ihop tidningen och lade den bredvid sin skål med knappt rörda flingor och såg på hans arm.

"Ja, hon kunde inte hålla kvar mig längre." Sade James. "Bruten arm är ingenting i trollkarlsvärlden. Jag slår vad om att ingen annan elev hade behövt stanna kvar över natten."

"Fast skulle hon hålla kvar dig om hon inte trodde det behövdes?"

"Om hon skulle," suckade James. "Jag är inte hennes mest... frivilliga patient, och hon ogillar väldigt skarpt att jag brukar... lyckas ta mig där ifrån, om man säger så. Hon tar varje chans hon får."

"Försöker du spela svår, Potter?" Flinade Lily.

"Det kommer naturligt." Svarade han skämtsamt. "Och är det inte du som är skyldig mig en... vad var det igen för något... en middag?" Lily himlade med ögonen.

"Borde vi inte ha revansch? Spela under mer... rättvisa förhållanden?" Föreslog hon, men James skakade bara leende på huvudet.

"Rättvisa förhållanden?"

"Ja, jag höll tillbaka eftersom att det var synd om mig." Sade Lily.

"Åh, nej. Jag vann, öppet och ärligt. Du är skyldig mig middag."

"Hur? När?" Frågade hon och såg sig omkring som om hon trodde sig finna lösningen runt om dem. Han ryckte på axlarna och hällde upp ett glas juice i sin bägare.

"Du får väl överraska mig."

"Mr Potter, eh, vad ska, hrmm, det här föreställa?" Professor Snigelhorn stod nu lutad över James kittel och undersökte den bubblande, gröna sörjan. Lily drog upp tröjan över munnen för att kväva ett skratt. Det gjorde det inte lättare när Sirius, som stod bredvid James, beklagade sig högljutt över James MÅNGA misstag. Trots att trolldryckskonst var Lilys älsklingsämne, hade lektionerna de senaste veckorna varit dem som hon hade sett minst fram emot. Ända sedan hon och Davis gjort slut hade stämningen varit olidlig, och det hjälpte inte med Severus brännande blickar.

"Professor Slughorn, tror du att det går att rädda?" Frågade James allvarligt.

"Är du seriös?"

"Nej, det är jag som är han." Sade Sirius kvickt. Professor Snigelhorn såg förvirrat mellan dem och ruskade sedan på huvudet.

"10 minuter kvar på lektionen."

"Behöver du hjälp?" Frågade Lily som redan hade framställt sin dryck och korkat igen sin flaska som hon skulle ge till Snigelhorn vid lektionens slut. James såg upp på henne och gjorde en grimas som fick henne att skratta.

"Ser det ut som att jag behöver hjälp?"

"Vad har du gjort med det egentligen?" Frågade Lily och rörde om en gång i den gröna smörjan.

"Jag gjorde som det stod i receptet!"

"Tycker du det ser ut som att du följde receptet?" Frågade Lily och mötte James hasselnötbruna blick.

"Säg bara vad jag ska göra." Suckade han leende. Lily gav ifrån sig ett klingande skratt.

"Trolldrycken skulle kunna vara helt funktionell, dock med sämre verkan, men helt klart användbar, om du tillsätter två daggpärlor, pressar i en halv- lyssnar du ens?"

"Va? Åh, förlåt. Men din, eh, expojkvän, ser lite... arg ut." Sade James som hade fått ögonkontakt med John.

"Vad pratar du o-" Lily vände sig om och såg John som stirrade på James. Hans ansikte var mörkrött och det såg nästan ut som om det kom rök ur hans näsborrar på grund av ångan från kitteln. "Strunta i honom."

"Han har en blick som är väldigt svår att ignorera." Sade James. "Jag tror han försöker säga mig något."

"Den blicken är väldigt tydlig, James. Han hatar dig." Sade Sirius.

"Han hatar mig inte." Sade James trotsigt.

"Jo, jag tror han hatar dig." Sade Lily och strök James tröstande över armen.

Haylie, Mary och Lily hade trängt ihop sig i Lilys säng och dragit för förhängena eftersom att Abigail var fullt upptagen med att rensa öronvax som hon sparade och fyllde i en liten burk, något hon tydligen inte kunde göra någon annanstans än just i sin säng. Abigail gjorde detta en gång i månaden för att sedan skicka öronvaxet till tillverkarna av Berti Bottsbönor. Lily och hennes vänner hoppades innerligt att detta inte var sant, men ingen av dem hade vågat smaka så mycket som en kolaböna sedan Abigail berättat om det.

Lily hade kastat en muffliatoförtrollning runt dem så att de kunde prata ostört. Haylie målade Lilys tånaglar i Ravenclaws färger medan Mary envist försökte sätta upp Lilys hår i en avancerad uppsättning.

"Bli inte frisör." Sade Haylie efter att ha slängt en hastig blick på den röda hårröran, och återgick till tånaglarna.

"Jag tänker bli frisör så mycket jag vill." Sade Mary irriterat.

"Sen när har du velat bli frisör?" Frågade Haylie misstroget.

"Jag kanske inte berättar allt jag vill till dig?"

"Oavsett-" Sade Lily och höjde rösten för att avbryta deras gnäbb, "- så är det en och en halv månad kvar till nyårsbalen."

"Är det bara så kort tid kvar?" Sade Mary häpet. Lily nickade.

"Jag tänkte köpa en klänning i mellandagarna. Jag har lovat att fira jul hemma, så jag tänkte att det kunde vara en rolig grej för mig och mamma att göra ihop. Sen åker jag tillbaka till Hogwarts den treittoende." Berättade Lily entusiastiskt för dem.

"Om jag skulle ta med min mamma för att köpa en klänning skulle jag lika väl kunna hälla strössel i håret. Ju större, desto bättre är hennes motto. Du ska se hennes bröllopsbilder-" Sade Haylie. "Hon ser ut som en gräddbakelse."

"Du menar att du inte vill se ut som en gräddbakelse?" Frågade Lily och försökte se så seriös ut som hon bara kunde. Haylie räckte ut tungan åt henne.

"Du och jag kanske kan ses på lovet och gå på klänningsjakt tillsammans?" Frågade Mary.

"Bara om du har bättre koll på klänningar än hår. Annars litar jag inte på ditt omdöme."

"Nej, vet du vad. Jag tycker allt du kan få komma som en gräddbakelse, och jag hjälper dig gärna sen med att hälla strössel i håret." Sade Mary spydigt.


	15. The first not-date

"Överger ni mig?" Frågade Haylie förargat. "Här har jag gått hela vägen från Ravenclaws uppehållsrum för att umgås med er, och så är ni upptagna? I fyra, långa år har jag kunnat lita på er, och nu-" Hon vände dramatiskt på huvudet och torkade en osynlig tår ur ögonvrån.

"Jag ska på straffkommendering." Sade Mary. "Det är inte precis som att jag dumpar dig för någon vrålsexig player som-" Haylie grinade brett nu.

"Sirius är vrålsexig." Sade hon nöjt.

"Varför hänger du inte med honom då?" Frågade Mary.

"Därför jag ville umgås med dig och Lily?"

"Ledsen, Hay, men du får umgås med Black istället." Sade Lily, men hon såg inte det minsta ledsen ut.

"Vad är det du ska göra igen?" Frågade Haylie och såg oförstående på Lily som var klädd i full mundering.

"Hon har sin dejt med Potter." Suckade Mary leende.

"Det är ingen dejt." Sade Lily snabbt.

"Äta middag ihop är definitivt ingen dejt." Sade Mary sarkastiskt. "Jag förstår mig inte på ert... förhållande."

"Ingen ifrågasätter någonsin när jag och Haylie går ut och äter." Sade Lily argumenterande och gjorde en gest mot Haylie som ryckte till vid ljudet av sitt eget namn.

"Vaddå, går ni ut utan mig?" Frågade Mary.

"Stick nu iväg med er." Skrattade Haylie och gav dem en liten hjälpande knuff.

"Vi ses imorgon, Hay, om inte du är kvar här när jag kommer tillbaka."

"Som om jag skulle ha någon annanstans att ta vägen."

"Som ditt eget uppehållsrum, menar du?" Föreslog Mary och fick en mördande blick från Haylie. "Vi ses sen."

Haylie klev in genom porträtthålet och hörde hur det slog igen bakom henne. Uppehållsrummet hade precis börjat fyllas med de elever som kommit tillbaka från middagen nere i stora salen. Sirius, Remus, Peter och James satt trångt i en av fåtöljerna eftersom några andraårselever hade ockuperat sofforna. Peter hade Sirius i knäet, och James och Remus satt på varsitt armstöd.

"Låt stackaren andas." Sade Haylie och sköt en menande blick mot Peter. Killarna sken upp vid åsynen av henne och log brett.

"Det.. är... okej...Haylie." Andades Peter tungt som var alldeles röd i ansiktet.

"Menar du att jag är tjock?" Frågade Sirius Haylie roat.

"Nej, jag menar att ditt huvud är så fullt med gnomskit att det är en bedrift att du ens orkar lyfta upp det."

"Så du tycker jag är stark?" Log Sirius nöjt.

"Jag tror hon tycker du är dum, tramptass." Sade Remus.

"Jag tror hon precis dissade dig stenhårt." Instämde James.

"Du är så dum, vet du det?" Frågade Haylie irriterat.

"Hon pratar med dig nu, Peter." Väste Sirius. "Va snäll mot henne, hon är schysst."

"Jag tror hon pratar med dig, Sirius." Svarade Peter försiktigt som om han var rädd att Sirius skulle skälla på honom. Haylie gav ifrån sig en djup suck och såg sedan mot James.

"Skulle inte du och Lily- eh-" Hon började gestikulera med händerna för att visa vad hon menade, och hon kunde se i ögonvrån hur Sirius log.

"Hon sa att vi skulle mötas i entréhallen halv åtta."

"Ska det bli kul med er lilla dejt, då?" Frågade hon intresserat.

"Jag är rätt säker på att det inte är en dejt." Svarade James vänligt och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Jag tror dig. Jag skulle bara kolla så att ni båda var på samma plan." Flinade Haylie.

Lily kunde inte hjälpa känna sig nervös när hon såg hur visarna på armbandsuret sakta närmade sig halv åtta. Sorlet från stora salen hade börjat dö ut, och det var bara de allra sista eleverna som satt kvar nu innan stora salen stängde klockan åtta.

"Är du hungrig?" James hade dykt upp alldeles framför henne utan att hon hade märkt det. Hon såg upp i de strålande ögonen som påminde henne om flytande guld.

"Hej." Log hon nervöst utan att riktigt veta vad hon skulle säga.

"Jag har med mig osynlighetsmanteln, som du bad mig, och jag är påklädd." Sade han glatt.

"Perfekt."

"Vad har du med dig då?" Frågade James och såg lite diskret på korgen i Lilys händer.

"Picknickkorgen."

"Picknick?"

"Ja, det är överraskningen." Sade hon och viftade lite med korgen framför hans ögon. "Så jag hoppas verkligen att du satte på dig en varm tröja där under."

De gick ut i den kyliga novemberkvällen. Hela slottsområdet badade i ett mörkblått sken, men sjön glittrade ljust där den speglade himlakropparna.

"Låt mig bära den där." Sade James och hans ord förvandlades därefter till rök i den kalla luften. Han tog korgen från Lily som medvilligt släppte den ifrån sig och såg tacksamt på honom.

"Åh, tack, men det är inte långt till vart vi ska." Skyndade Lily sig att säga. "Så ska du göra något särskilt imorgon?"

"Vi brukar ha quidditchträning på lördagar, men under vintersäsongen brukar vi lägga ner dem. Så, inte vad jag har planerat. Men vi går trots allt på en skola för häxkonster och trolldom, vad som helst kan hända."

"Inte populärt, eller?" Frågade Lily och fick en frågande blick av James. "Alltså med quidditchträning på lördagar. Jag hade i alla fall inte uppskattat att träna en blöt, blåsig och kall vinterdag på en lördag." Sade hon och lade extra betoning på det allra sista.

"Är du någonsin sugen på att träna quidditch?" Frågade James skeptiskt och log nu brett.

"Alltså..." Lily log nu också och blev lite röd om kinderna och tackade för att det var mörkt ute.

"Nästa gång det är vindstilla, torrt och soligt säger jag till dig. Jag lovar att du ska få träna med oss då."

"Vad roliga vi är, va." Sade Lily sarkastiskt, men hennes ansikte sade emot henne själv.

"Men du har rätt." Skrattade James. "Jag tror de hade dränkt mina kalsonger i klipulver om jag tvingade dem att fortsätta träna på lördagarna under vintersäsongen. Dessutom är laget redan i toppform. Jag hade inte kunnat önska ett bättre lag."

"Det måste vara roligt att vara så intresserad av något." Sade Lily avundande. "Att verkligen vara tillgiven något så mycket. Så mycket att man frivilligt utövar det en lördag."

"Finns det inget du skulle frivilligt göra en lördag?" Frågade James. "Eller slutar du existera för att komma tillbaka på veckodagarnas många förpliktelser?"

"Inte direkt." Sade Lily och lät lite generad.

"Men vad gör du nu på lördagarna då?" Frågade James. "Vad har du för planer imorgon?"

"Jag vet inte."

"Skulle du vilja ha planer med mig imorgon?" Frågade James försiktigt medan Lily drog sin mantel tätare om sig. Hon stannade upp en liten sekund innan hon fortsatte att gå.

"Vad för planer?" Frågade hon nyfiket.

"Om det är fint väder kanske vi kan träna quidditch." Föreslog han.

"Träna quidditch? Du och jag?" Sade Lily och såg misstroget på honom där han gick jämte henne.

"Jag lovar att ställa in om vädret är dåligt."

"Lova inte för mycket bara- Åh, här är det." De var framme vid ett stort träd som nästan tappat alla sina löv som nu låg som en matta under trädkronan. Det växte alldeles vid stranden med en otrolig vy över den stilla sjön. Lily uttalade en förtrollning som påminde om lumos, men delade upp det stora ljusklotet till små, små ljusklot som flöt ovanför deras huvuden och gav stämningsfullt ljus.

"Wow", mumlade James och såg sig förstummat omkring sig. Han mötte sedan Lilys smaragdgröna blick som lös klarare än något annat där i mörkret.

"Filtarna!" Sade Lily tvärt och fällde ner blicken. "Eh, de är i korgen."

James satte ner korgen på marken och plockade ut de två filtarna som Lily hade packat med dem. Han lade en på marken under trädet så att de kunde luta sig mot dess stam. Han satte sig ner och bjöd in Lily till att sätta sig jämte honom. Den andra filten lade han över deras ben. Lily sträckte sig efter korgen.

"Jag vet inte riktigt om man kan kalla det för middag, men det är en rostbiffmacka och en flaska honungsöl." Sade hon och dukade upp på filten framför dem.

"Det är perfekt, Lily." Sade han. De lutade sig tillbaka mot det kalla trädet och tog varsin macka och honungsöl. James öppnade dem med en liten handrörelse, och Lily förde flaskan mot sina läppar. Ölet värmde gott i magen när hon tog den första klunken.

"Alltså det smakar så bra." Sade James med munnen full. Lily fnissade lite åt honom samtidigt som hon rynkade ihop ansiktet i en något äcklad grimas. Han svalde. "Förlåt."

"Det är okej. Du ska se mig äta kycklingvingar."

"Så du gillar mat alltså?" Frågade James och vände huvudet mot henne.

"Sen alltid." Svarade hon. "Min pappa är kock så det kan ha med saken att göra."

"Ja, jag tror du har sagt det någon gång." Sade James och lät lite fundersam.

"Jag brukar jobba som servitris på hans restaurang på loven, så jag kan säkert ha nämnt det."

"Som servitris? Jag kan tänka mig hur de stackars killarna kommer dit om somrarna och sitter där hela dagarna i hopp om att få prata med dig, och kanske till och med få bjuda med dig ut när ditt skift är slut." Sade James. Lily flinade.

"Du menar Heather."

"Heather?"

"Hon är lika gammal som vi är. Lång, blond och drar så många kunder att pappa aldrig kommer att ha råd att förlora henne som servitris. Killarna sitter och dreglar efter henne bakom sina menyer."

"Heather?" Sade James misstroget igen. "Jag är rätt säker på att jag menade dig."

"Men det är faktiskt en grupp lite äldre män som alltid frågar efter mig."

"Ooh", sade James retsamt och gav henne en liten lätt knuff i sidan.

"De är 70."

"Jaha", skrattade James och drog en hand genom sitt korpsvarta hår, "men om det är till någon tröst hade jag frågat efter dig."

"Säg inte det." Sade Lily vänligt. "Heather är verkligen snygg."

"Och du är?"

"James, jag har tillräckligt bra självkänsla och självförtroende att jag inte behöver missunna andra människors skönhet eller klanka ner på mig själv. Jag vet att jag inte är ful, men jag vet också att Heather jobbar som modell emellanåt, så jag är ganska okej med det faktum att hon är snyggare än jag. Det har ingenting med mig att göra."

"Jag är ganska säker på att jag fortfarande hade valt dig." Sade James och ryckte lite på axlarna. Lily kunde inte hjälpa känna hur värmen spred sig i magen, och den här gången var det inte honungsölen. Hon log lite trevande mot honom och tog en tugga av sin macka. "Men matlagning då, är det inget du skulle vilja syssla med hela dagarna?" Frågade han. "Eller i alla fall på lördagarna." Lade han till.

"Jag tycker det är jätteroligt att laga mat. Jag hade helt klart kunnat ägna en lördag åt det, så länge jag fick äta upp den sen." Sade hon glatt och såg på James.

"Se, jag sa ju att vi skulle hitta något." Sade James nöjt.

"Men det är inte riktigt samma sak, eller hur? Det vi pratar om nu är ju passion. Och även om jag älskar mat, är det inte min passion. Förstår du skillnaden? Det finns massor som jag skulle kunna ägna mina lördagar åt, men vad jag än fyllde dem med skulle jag aldrig känna mig riktigt upprymd. Alltså jag har ingen passion, eller- jo, fast nej." James såg på Lily nu med en så intensiv blick att det nästan skrämde henne. Hans hasselnötsbruna ögon glittrade i mörkret och det kändes som om han såg rakt igenom henne - som om hon var alldeles blottad inför hans blick.

"Alla människor har något de älskar." Sade James och fortsatte att stirra in i hennes smaragdgröna ögon som var en sådan vacker kontrast till hennes eldröda hår. Hon tycktes se något sorgset i hans blick, som om han tyckte synd om henne.

"Det är svårt att förklara." Suckade hon och försökte motarbeta effekten som James blick hade på henne. "Sluta se på mig sådär! Det är inte så att jag lever ett kärlekslöst liv eller så. Jag bara- alltså, jag har aldrig sagt detta högt innan eftersom jag är rädd att folk ska tycka att jag verkar osjälvständig, eller... konstig. Det är som att jag inte har en ambition i livet. Alltså en egen, självisk ambition. Det är som att allting jag gör för mig själv är bara en bonus, att jag inte lever för min egen skull. Jag hör hur deprimerande det låter, men så är det. Det spelar liksom ingen riktig roll vad jag fyller mina lördagar med. Det finns ingenting jag brinner för så mycket i mitt liv, förutom min familj och mina vänner. De är de enda anledningarna till varför jag går upp om dagarna, men ibland inser jag att det inte känns tillräckligt. Jag menar inte att de inte är tillräckliga, men de har sina egna liv. Och på något sätt känns det som att mitt liv kretsar kring deras. Jag förstår hur osjälvständig jag låter nu, vilket jag egentligen inte är, samtidigt som jag är det. Men det är som att min största ambition i livet är att hitta någon som... som... som är min mening för mitt liv. Någon jag kan dö för. Okej, jag förstår vad du tänker nu. Att jag är någon psykiskt sjuk som är helt beroende av andra och inte har något eget liv eller självvärde, men så är det inte. Jag värderar mig själv väldigt högt, och jag har massor med saker som jag tycker om att göra, men som jag sa innan. För mig är det livets bonus. Jag är livets bonus. Men jag vill inte bara leva för mig. Jag vill inte dö för mig själv." Det blev alldeles tyst. De såg fortfarande på varandra, trots att allt Lily ville va att gömma sitt ansikte i sina händer, men det var som om något osynligt var emellan dem. Något som inte tillät henne att bryta deras kontakt. Hon tog ett djupt andetag, och kände hur en klump växte sig allt större i magen för varje sekund som ingen av dem sa något. "Jag vet inte varför jag sa allt det där. Förlåt, strunta i det." Det var som om hon lyckats bryta sig loss och hon såg istället ner på sina fingrar som var omslutna kring flaskan med honungsöl. "Vi kanske ska gå tillbaka. För du har väl ätit upp, va?" Lily ställde sig med ens upp utan något utrymme för James att svara. Med en snärt med sin stav packades allting ihop i picknickkorgen igen och ljusbollarna ovan dem flög tillbaka in i hennes stav som ett enda lysande klot.

"Har du osynlighetsmanteln? Jag tänker att det kanske är bäst. Filch tar nog gärna chansen om han ser en anledning att ge oss kvarsittning om han skulle få syn på oss, trots att klockan inte är så mycket."

"Låter som ne bra idé."

De gick under tystnad tillbaka mot gryffindortornet. De vågade inte ta av sig osynlighetsmanteln förrän de var alldeles utanför tjocka damens porträtt som flämtat till av förskräckelse utav deras plötsliga uppdykande.

"James-" Sade Lily och lade sin hand på hans axel medan han vek ihop manteln. Han vände sig om och tog tag i hennes kalla händer. Hon såg ner på deras sammanflätande händer. Tillskillnad från Lilys, var James stora och varma. "Allt det där jag sa, kan vi glömma det?" Hon såg upp i hans svårtydda ansikte och kunde inte förstå varför hennes hjärta bultade så snabbt i bröstkorgen att hon knappt hann med.

"Jag skulle göra... ja, i princip vad som helst för dig, så självklart kan vi glömma det. Men vill du det? Eller vad hände egentligen? Varför fick du så bråttom?"

"Jag vill helst inte prata om det, om det är okej." Sade Lily och undvek hans förtrollande blick.

"Självklart, Lily." Sade han. "Men jag vill att du ska veta att jag förstår vad du menar, och jag tycker inte du är det minsta konstig. Du är dock den mest besynnerliga, vackra och osjälviska person jag känner. Och då pratar vi inte ens om hur begåvad och talangfull du är. Vi behöver aldrig nämna det där vi pratade om igen, men om du vill prata om det så lovar jag lyssna. För jag förstår verkligen, Lily."

"Tycker du verkligen det?"

"Tycker vad? Att du är fantastisk? Ja." Lily visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Hon släppte med ens taget om hans händer för att kunna slå sina armar om honom, och hon kände ett sting av trygghet när hans stora, starka armar drog henne ännu närmare sig.

"Jag är så tacksam för att du är min vän, James." Viskade hon mot hans hals och slöt ögonen.

"Det var så lite så." Mumlade James tillbaka i hennes äppledoftande, röda hår.


	16. Surprise

Lily, Haylie och Mary satt på lördagsmorgonen och mös framför den värmande brasan under en filt som de delade på. De hade ätit en ovanligt tidig frukost och passade på att njuta av den lediga tiden tillsammans. Mary berättade om gårdagens straffkommendering som hade inneburit att städa alla flicktoaletter på andra våningen åt Filch.

"Vad gör han ens?" Frågade hon upprört. "Så många straffkommenderingar som han delar ut, så borde det väl täcka alla hans arbetsuppgifter för hela året. Det är ju inte ens som att han delar ut straffkommenderingarna i rättvisans namn. Det räcker att man så mycket som tittar två gånger på hans katt för att han ska se en anledning att bestraffa en. Jag såg nog allt hur du täntke äta upp min katt, hundra poängs avdrag och en omgång med piskan skulle sitta på sin plats." Härmade Mary vaktmästaren vilket inte fick bara Lily och Haylie att skratta, men ett gäng fjärdeårselever som satt alldeles intill som verkade ha lyssnat till deras samtal.

"Förlåt för att jag avbryter, Mary, du vet hur mycket jag annars älskar att lyssna när du pratar om Filch, men jag kan inte släppa det. Alltså jag vet att vi redan har pratat om det hela morgonen, men jag kan inte fatta att Lily och James verkligen är vänner!" Utbrast Haylie exalterat.

"Ja, för att du ligger med Sirius Black är väl inget värt att tala om?" Flinade Lily.

"Schh..."

"Lägg ner, ni var knappt en minut ifrån att göra det mitt framför en grupp förstaårselever i uppehållsrummet igår när jag och James kom tillbaka. Jag tror att alla redan vet." Sade Lily. Marys redan stora ögon vidgades och blev plötsligt väldigt dömande medan de såg på Haylie som blev alldeles skär om kinderna.

"Ju förr de lär sig, desto bättre." Log hon.

"Det ni gjorde var 11-år-med-vuxet-sällskap, minst!" Utbrast Lily.

"Man borde kunna ställa in åldergränsen på uppehållsrummet..." Sade Haylie fundersamt och log åt tanken. "Man skulle säkert kunna prata med Tjocka damen."

"Och vad skulle alla första årselever göra då medan du och Sirius gör... barnförbjudna saker?" Frågade Mary.

"Barnförbjudna saker? Mary, vi kan kalla det sex. "

"Jag vet att vi kan kalla det s-e-x, men jag, till skillnad från dig, tänker på barnen." Sade hon och gjorde ett litet knyck på huvudet i riktning mot ett gäng yngre elever.

"Är det inte Gryffindors vassaste tjejliga i soffan?" Tjejerna vände på huvudena samtidgt bakom soffan och mötte Remus Lupin som fick en mörk blick av Haylie. "Och Haylie, såklart. Jag menar det här på det allra bästa sättet, men jag ser dig som en av oss."

"Är du någonsin i ert eget uppehållsrum?" Frågade Remus.

"Jag använder det snarare som en passage för att komma till min säng, men det händer - en gång i månaden, typ."

"Jag fattar inte varför du är i Ravenclaw." Sade Mary. "Eller jo, det gör jag ju. Jag vet ju varför du inte är i Gryffindor... Men du fattar... Det är som Remus säger: du känns verkligen som en av oss."

"Vad pratar ni om?" Sirius, James och Peter hade kommit ner i uppehållsrummet från sovsalen. Alla såg yrvakna ut med håret på ända.

"Varför Haylie inte är i Gryffindor." Sade Haylie om sig själv i tredje person och suckade.

"Ja, Peter här trodde i flera år att du var i vårt elevhem." Sade Sirius och klappade honom hårt på axeln. "Fast han är i och för sig färgblind. De borde faktiskt ha elevhemsvapnet på slipsarna också, för de färgblindas skull."

"Så varför är du inte i Gryffindor då?" Frågade James nyfiket och såg på tjejerna som satt bakåtvända i soffan för att titta på killarna utan att få nackspärr. Mary rätade lite på sig för att berätta den omtalade historien och harklade sig.

"För sex år sedan när Haylie kom till Hogwarts väntade sorteringen på henne, precis som för alla andra förstaårselever som har satt sin fot på Hogwarts. Det är inte alltid alldeles självklart för hatten i vilket elevhem som eleverna tillhör, och Haylie var en av dem. Hatten velade nämligen mellan Ravenclaw och Gryffindor, men var lite mer sugen på att placera henne just i det sistnämnda elevhemmet, men när Haylie fick veta det fick hon panik och bönföll hatten att inte placera henne i det elevhemmet."

"Varför?" Frågade Peter spänt.

"Haylie tyckte att Gryffindors elevhemsvapen såg läskigt ut med lejonet på." Avslutade Mary den korta berättelsen.

"Ni skojar!" Utbrast Sirius och såg ut som om Mary hade berättat att julafton skulle komma tidigt det året. Han såg på Haylie som himlade med ögonen där hon satt.

"Nej, Sirius. Vi skojar inte. Jag var rädd för lejon när jag var elva."

"Men... det är ju inte riktiga lejon?"

"Sirius, jag var elva. Jag hade precis kommit till ett enormt slott med spöken, vaktmästaren Filch och dig där. Självklart skrämde lejon skiten ur mig."

"Redan då var jag livsfarlig." Sade Sirius nöjt. "Nej, ska vi ta och käka lite frukost, grabbar?" Killarna nickade och mumlade lite instämmande, Sirius såg mot tjejerna. "Vill ni också med?"

"Vi har redan ätit frukost." Sade Mary.

"Då ses vi kanske sen." Sade Sirius. "Killar, kommer ni då?"

Lily, Haylie och Mary satte sig till rätta igen.

"Är du fortfarande rädd för lejon?" Frågade Mary lite försiktigt och fick ta emot en hård smäll på armen av Haylie. "Okej, okej, förlåt! Dum fråga!"

"Lily", Lily hoppade till av rädsla när någon plötsligt sagt hennes namn i hennes öra. Den varma andedräkten kittlade henne i nacken och hon vände sig åter om och var nu näsa mot näsa med James. Han log stort. "Jag ska bara äta frukost, sen ses vi här, va?"

"Ses här?"

"Ja. Du och jag ska träna quidditch ju."

"Nej, nej, nej, James! Det var bara på skoj." Sade Lily oroligt och såg sig om efter stöd från sina vänner som plötsligt verkade ha blivit döva.

"Det kommer bli jättekul." Sade James leende. "Vi ses sen." Han kysste henne hastigt på kinden innan han sprang efter sina kompisar mot stora salen och lämnade Lily ensam kvar med Haylie och Mary.

"Oj, här pussas det." Retades Haylie och smackade högt med läpparna.

"Haylie, du vet vad vi ska göra idag, va?" Sade Mary som strålade av lycka.

"Jag tror filmkameran ligger i kofferten. Om vi inte filmar det för vår egen skull, så kommer i alla fall Lilys framtida barn att få sig ett gott skratt." Lily hörde dem dock inte. Allt hon kunde tänka på var hur det brände på hennes kind just där James hade kysst henne.

"Lily, hur gick det? Gråter du?"

"Jag vet inte!" Utbrast Lily förfärat med sprucken läpp och gröna ögon som glänste med tårar . "Thåg du det där?" Läspade Lily.

"Såg vad? Att du gråter eller hur du vurpade med kvasten och krockade med målstolpen? För det såg jag."

"Jag har thå ont, James." Sade hon och gav ifrån sig ett lustigt skratt medan tårarna rann för hennes rosiga kinder.

"Lily, skrattar du?" Frågade James och hans orosveck i pannan byttes ut mot ett leende.

"Jag vet inte." Sade Lily igen och begravde sitt ansikte i sina händer där hon satt i sanden alldeles nedanför målstolpen som hon flugit in i. James satte sig henne närmare nu och strök undan den röda hårmanen ur hennes ansikte.

"Det där var en ordentlig smäll du fick." Sade han och granskade hennes ansikte. Hans fingrar snuddade försiktigt alldeles ovanför hennes vänstra ögonbryn och hon kände hur det stingade till. "Det borde nog Madam Pomfrey titta på."

"Menar du att vi inte thka förthöka ficktha det thälva?" Frågade Lily och såg utmanande på James, effekten blev dock sämre pågrund av läspandet.

"Den här gången är vi nog på samma sida du och jag, fröken Evans." Log han. "Hur känns det i resten av kroppen? Tror du att du kan gå- Oj då!" Lilys näsa började plötsligt rinna rött, och James skyndade sig upp med sin trollstav för att trolla fram en bit papper som hon kunde stoppa i näsan. "Vi ser om du kan resa dig upp, okej?" James som redan satt på huk jämte Lily lade armen om hans nacke så att han kunde ställa henne upp. James gjorde allt för att låta bli att skratta åt Lily som med papper i näsan, sprucken läpp, mascararänder och jacket i pannan, sammanbitet försökte resa sig upp.

"Nej, Lily. Det funkar inte." Sade James när Lily råkade bita sig själv i den redan spruckna läppen när hon försökt förhindra sig själv från att skrika åt smärtan i det antagligen brutna benet. "Jag bär dig."

"Nej, nej, nej, jag kan gå!" Försökte Lily och skulle ta ett steg för att motbevisa James, men benet vek sig under henne, och tack vare James superreflexer fångade han upp henne igen.

Det resulterade i ännu fler tårar i de smaragdgröna ögonen och en förargad blick.

"Tack Jameth."

"Jag har dig, snygging." Skrattade han och bar upp henne i famnen.

"Thnygging." Suckade Lily och begravde ännu en gång sitt ansikte i sina händer. "Hur ther jag egentligen ut?"

"Jättevacker." Sade James leende, men han valde dock att inte kommentera att det hade varit en dålig dag att måla ögonfransarna på.

"Tack för lögnen."

"Du är en väldigt vacker kvinna, vet du det?"

"Försök inte flirta med mig nu, va, när jag säkerligen har fått en hjärnskakning eller två."

"Jag tror man bara kan få en åt gången." Log James.

"Så där, du är nästan helt återställd." Sade Madam Pomfrey till Lily efter att ha utsatts för Madam Pomfreys många rutiner. "Trolldrycken du drack för din hjärnskakning har tyvärr sådana bieffekter att det vore klokast att du stannade här till i alla fall morgonen. Det är väldigt vanligt att få hallucinationer och bara känna sig lite allmänt ur form. Man rekommenderas att vara under kvalificerad uppsyn." Sade hon och såg på James som om hon inte fann honom det minsta kvalificerad för en sådan uppgift. "Mr Potter, jag ber dig att lämna nu. Ms Evans behöver vila."

"Åh, snälla, Madam Pomfrey, kan han inte få stanna?" James såg förvånad ut över Lilys plötsliga bedjande. Madam Pomfrey såg misstänksamt på henne. "Bara en liten stund." Försökte Lily igen.

"Han får stanna i en kvart. Vill han komma tillbaka får han göra det senare i eftermiddag." Madam Pomfrey gick tillbaka in på sitt kontor och stängde dörren om sig så att Lily och James var ensamma i sjukhusflygeln.

"Jag är verkligen imponerad över att du höll masken." Sade Lily till James. "Jag såg mig själv i spegeln innan." Sade hon förklarande. "Thukt vacker thej alltså." Skämtade hon.

"Jag tyckte inte det var så illa." Flinade han. "Så kommer du någonsin att sätta dig på en kvast igen?"

"Kanske."

"Kanske?" James såg förvånad ut.

"Jag hade ganska roligt faktiskt, tills-"

"-tills du flög rätt in i målstolpen?"

"Tills jag flög rätt in i målstolpen. Man kan inte vara en stjärna på en gång."

"Lily, jag säger detta verkligen för att jag bryr mig om dig, men det var det värsta jag någonsin har sett någon flyga."

"Jag kan ta det." Flinade hon. "Tänk om du inte är här just nu."

"Hur menar du nu?" Frågade James som inte riktigt hängde med.

"Tänk om detta är en hallucination." Sade hon. "Jag kanske sitter här och pratar med mig själv."

"Jag tror inte trolldryckens bieffekter har så snabba biverkningar."

"Den kanske ger en dålig tidsuppfattning." Föreslog Lily och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag kanske bara tror att jag tog det för tio minuter sedan, medan det i självaste verket var två timmar sedan."

"Jag är ganska säker på att detta inte är en hallucination." Log James.

"Men hur vet man säkert?" Frågade Lily.

"Att jag säger att det inte är det ett bra tecken."

"Du menar att jag ska lita på vad som kanske är mitt egna huvuds påhitts ord? Det låter lite riskfullt, men visst."

"Okej, jag tar tillbaka det där." Skrattade James. "Bieffekterna verkade snabbare än jag trodde."

"Äsch, håll klaffen med dig."

"Det var ju du som sa det!"

"Jag bara spekulerade. Jag menar, det finns ju en risk. Men hur motbevisar man en halluc-" Innan hon ens hunnit avsluta meningen hade James tryckt sina mjuka läppar mot hennes; hans lätt darrande underläpp fångade upp hennes överläpp. Den lätta kyssen var slut lika plötsligt som den börjat, och något som Lily aldrig förr hade sett hade vaknat till liv i James hasselnötsbruna blick. Det kändes som om hon hade sprungit ett maraton, och kunde aldrig låta sig minnas någon annan gång en kyss hade känts så. Hennes nykyssta läppar brände precis som hennes kind hade gjort tidigare samma dag. Det hade kommit så oväntat, att hon inte trodde någon kunde ha sett det komma.

"Kände du det där?" Frågade James som såg lika förvånad ut som Lily över vad han hade precis hade gjort.

"Det kände jag." Sade hon andlöst och undrade om han hade känt samma sak.

"Då vet vi det." Sade James och försökte dölja nervositeten med ett leende. "Hallucinationerna har inte börjat än."


	17. Feelings

"Jag kysste henne."

"Du gjorde vad?!"

"Jag kysste henne. På munnen."

"Det var underförstått." Sade Remus.

"Hur var det, Tagghorn?" Frågade Sirius uppspelt som stod med skjortan öppen och blottade sitt bröst.

"Det var som om hon är den enda tjej jag någonsin vill kyssa i hela mitt liv." Suckade James som inte hade kunnat sluta tänka på hennes svala, mjuka läppar... hur kyssen hade varit lättare en luft, men kittlat varenda nerv i James kropp.

"Så vad är problemet?" Frågade Sirius som om han hade läst James tankar.

"Jag älskar henne." Sade James och stirrade rätt in i sängstolpen utan att möta sina vänners blickar.

"Du... älskar henne?" Sade Peter försiktigt och verkade låta förvånad.

"Jag visste inte ens om det själv." Sade James och såg nästan lite sammanbiten ut. "Jag visste inte att mina känslor hade djupnat så."

"Men varför är det en dålig sak?" Frågade Remus oförstående.

"Jag skulle verkligen göra vad som helst för henne, och att älska någon så mycket gör verkligen ont. Att vara hennes vän gör ont. Och jag trodde verkligen att vår nya vänskap skulle fungera, men så kysste jag henne och allt bara..."

"Kaboom?"

"Ja, Kaboom, Peter." Sade James.

"Och du tror verkligen inte Lily känner samma sak för dig?" Frågade Remus sakligt. James ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag vet inte, och jag vet inte om jag vågar ta reda på det."

"Då var ju den där kyssen en ganska dålig idé." Sade Peter.

"Jag tror han kanske insåg det själv." Sade Remus försiktigt till Peter som genast blev röd om öronen.

"Det handlar inte om att Lily inte har några känslor för mig, för det tror jag hon har... Jag vet inte hur romantiska de är, men känslor har hon definitivt, men det handlar snarare om hur mycket jag älskar henne. Jag tror aldrig hon kan besvara dem känslorna, och det gör mig rädd. Jag är livrädd, killar. Jag vet inte om jag vågar ta reda på det, för det skulle göra så ont. Och det går ut över vår vänskap, för medan Lily öppnar upp sig allt mer, så gör inte jag det. Det är alltid Lilys känslor vi pratar om, Lilys problem, Lilys allting. Och jag lyssnar mer än gärna, för jag gör vad som helst för att se ett leende i det ansiktet, men jag vågar inte öppna upp mig för henne. Jag älskar henne för mycket. Jag skulle bokstavligt talat gå sönder då om det visade sig att... att... ja."

"James, jag hade ingen aning att du kände så här." Sade Sirius och satte sig bredvid honom på James säng.

"Ni har era egna problem ju, och jag har inte varit så angelägen om att prata om det. Jag försökte ju ignorera mina känslor, som ni kanske minns... och det funkade... ett tag."

"Vad har vi för problem?" Frågade Sirius och lät nästan förolämpad. James gav ifrån sig en leende suck.

"Remus förvandlas till en blodtörstande best varje månad, du har alla problem med din familj, för att inte tala om din nya Haylie-situation, och Peter-" James stannade upp och såg på sin bästa vän som undvek hans blick. "Peter tvingad bara stå ut med all vår skit."

"Så vad hände egentligen efter kyssen?" Frågade Remus. "Tramptass, knäpp din skjorta."

"Oj." Sade Sirius och började genast knäppa knapparna på den uppknäppa skjortan samtidigt som han gick tillbaka till sin egen säng.

"Det var vad han sa när Serena Ashwood påstod att hon väntade hans barn." Sade James.

"Men hon var ju aldrig med barn, eller hur?"

"Kyssen - James - vad hände efter den?" Frågade Remus igen och gav inte Sirius någon större notis.

"Jag låtsades som ingenting." Sade James.

"Och du tänker fortsätta göra det, eller?"

"Tror ni jag kan göra det?"

"Självklart kan du göra det, men om du borde göra det är en annan knuting." Sade Remus förståndigt och iakttog James.

"Jag är ledsen, men jag är inte redo för att utsätta mig för den smärtan än." Sade James uppgivet. "Om jag pratar med henne om det så kanske det går ut över vår vänskap, och det vill jag verkligen inte. Och om jag berättar för henne hur jag känner, så är jag rädd att... att hon aldrig kommer känna det jag kän- jag ser hur ni tittar på mig killar. Jag förstår att ni tycker jag är feg, men just nu är min prio ett att vara Lilys vän. Att kunna vara där för henne, och det kan jag inte om jag blir ett känslomässigt vrak."

"Och vad är du nu då..." Muttrade Sirius tyst för sig själv och fick en väntad mördande blick från James.

"Men kan du berätta lite mer om hur den kyssen gick till egentligen?" Sade Peter och såg med spända ögon på James.

"Det var kanske inte mitt bästa, valda ögonblick om man säger så." Sade James, och nu skrattade han lite.

"Jag har kysst dig Tagghorn, och det är aldrig fel tidpunkt för det." Sade Sirius uppmuntrande.

"Har du kysst mig?" Frågade James misstroget.

"Kysst och kysst, men visst har vi haft det lite mysigt i min hundskepnad." James kastade en sko på Sirius. "Jag uppskattade det i alla fall, och sluta kasta saker på mig, tack. Bara för jag är ett djur betyder det inte att jag inte har känslor."

"Tror ni vi kan fortsätta vara vänner?" Frågade James sina vänner allvarligt.

"Tagghorn, självklart kan vi fortsätta vara vänner." Sade Sirius och duckade för ännu en sko som kom flygandes emot honom.

"Det är svårt att säga." Sade Peter och låtsades inte om Sirius. "I vilket sammanhang kysste du henne?"

"Vi var i sjukhusflygeln eftersom att hon... ja, skadat sig lite efter vår lilla quidditchträning." Sade James generat.

"Skadat sig lite?" Frågade Sirius.

"Hon bröt benet, spräckte läppen, fick ett djupt jack i pannan, näsblod och hjärnskakning."

"Aouchh..."

"Oavsett så fick hon en trolldryck av Madam Pomfrey mot hjärnskakningen som tydligen skulle ha lite skumma biverkningar. Hallucinationer var tydligen en av dem, och Lily började helt plötsligt spekulera vare sig om jag var verklig eller om jag bara var en hallucination. Jag vet inte vad som flög i mig, men plötsligt så kysste jag henne. Helt oväntat, och sen låtsades vi båda som om ingenting hänt tills Madam Pomfrey kastade ut mig.

"Var Lily konstig efter kyssen då?" Frågade Remus.

"Inte vad jag märkte."

"Hon kanske bara tog det vänskapligt." Föreslog Sirius. "Du kanske överanalyserar hela situationen."

"Jag brukar inte kyssa mina kompisar- Nej, Sirius, du och jag har inte kysst varand-" Sirius hade skyndat sig från sin säng tillbaka till James, och tryckt sina läppar mot hans. "Okej, jag får väl ta tillbaka det nu. Tack för det, Tramptass."

"Om vi ändå ska börja gå runt och kyssa våra kompisar så. Du är näst, måntand."

"JAMES GJORDE VAD?!" Utbrast Haylie och Mary med en mun när de hade kommit för att besöka Lily i sjukhusflygeln med filmen de spelat in av Lily tidigare den dagen.

"Han... Han kysste mig." Sade Lily igen som knappt kunde tro det själv.

"Är det något på gång mellan er nu då?" Frågade Mary.

"Jag... tror inte det." Sade Lily och förvånades över besvikelsen som sköljde över henne när hon svarade Mary.

"Men varför kysste han dig då?" Frågade Mary oförstående.

"Jag vet verkligen inte. Uppenbarligen är det ju något mellan mig och James. Det är snarare som att jag och James har någon... något..."

"Något som sprakar helt villt mellan er?" Föreslog Haylie.

"Typ." Sade Lily. "Det är som att det finns någon laddning emellan oss. Jag har känt det sen efter den första Hogsmeadehelgen, när jag fortfarande trodde att James var... ja, ni vet... James. Det var som om min magkänsla visste något som inte jag visste och att den talade till mig... Okej, jag förstår om tycker jag låter helknäpp..."

"Det du beskriver för oss, tja... det låter som något alla tjejer drömmer om." Sade Mary avundande och klappade Lily över axeln.

"Vem hade kunnat tro det, va? Att James Potter skulle kunna få mig att tappa allt vad som kallas kontroll. Att hans blotta närvaro gör mig alldeles... alldeles..." Lily hittade inga ord för det.

"Det låter verkligen som att det är något mellan er..." Sade Haylie.

"Inte på det viset." Sade Lily snabbt.

"Men skulle du vilja det?"

"Alltså, Mary, Hay, jag vet inte. Det är ju James Potter vi pratar om för sjutton tomtenissar."

"James Potter som på senare tiden har varit en väldigt bra vän till dig." Sade Haylie.

"Fast har han det? Han var ju den som inte ville vara min vän."

"Tanken slog dig inte att det kanske var för att han kände mer för dig?" Sade Haylie försiktigt och såg vaktande på Lily. Lily gav ifrån sig en djup suck och gömde sitt ansikte i sina händer. Hon satt så en stund innan hon tittade upp från sina händer på sina vänner igen.

"Självklart har tanken slagit mig, men jag är inte säker. Det var som att han ångrade sig när han kysste mig."

"Hur var kyssen då?" Frågade Mary.

"Jag vill helst inte prata om det." Sade Lily och kände hur ett oroligt frö slog rot i botten på hennes mage; tanken på att James inte skulle ha känt det hon kände när hans läppar så ömt kysst hennes...

När Haylie och Mary blivit tvungna att lämna Lily några timmar senare, kände hon hur ångesten sakta börjde växa inuti henne igen. Insikten om sina känslor för James hade inte heller hjälpt, det gjorde det nästan bara värre. Allt hon kunde tänka på var de tre sekunder hon upplevt tidigare den dagen tillsammans med James. Tre sekunder då hans läppar bara snuddat vid hennes, men känts mer än något annat... Tre sekunder hon skulle vara tvungen att glömma. För skulle hon fortfarande klara av att bara vara James vän när allt hon kunde tänka på var hans läppar mot hennes? Och vad betydde ens alla dessa känslor? Vad ville hon egentligen? Hon ville att han skulle vara där, berätta att hon var vacker trots att hon hade papper uppstoppat i näsan och läspade som en sjuåring som precis tappat sina framtänder. Hon ville att han skulle få henne att skratta som bara han kunde få henne att göra. Hon ville bara låta sig distraheras av hans närvaro som han alltid gjorde, som gjorde det alldeles luddigt i hennes hjärna och fick alla hennes känslor att löpa amok. Så som han gjort enda sedan hennes första dejt med John... Men trots deras uppenbara band, var hon ändå inte säker på James, och hur skulle hon ens våga tänka tanken om att bli något mer om hon inte ens visste vart hon hade honom? För det visste hon inte. Verkligen inte. Och förutom hur James fick henne att känna, så skulle hon vara ärlig visste hon inte särskilt mycket om honom. Alla de gånger de hade träffats hade det alltid varit hon som varit i fokus. Det hade alltid varit han som tröstat eller uppmuntrat henne. Vad mer hade de egentligen pratat om James, förutom att han hade sommarjobbat på sin fasters hippogriffarm? Nej, hon skulle allt få tvinga tillbaka alla de känslor hon kände för James. Hon såg ingen anledning att utsätta sig för den smärtan i onödan. Vad hon än kände för James, så var det inte relevant.

Ett plötsligt ljud hördes från dörren till sjukhusflygeln. Lilys huvud vändes med ens i den riktningen, och hon blev arg på sig själv för att ha hoppats att se James stå där, men det var tomt.

"Nu börjar hallucinationerna..." Mumlade hon tyst för sig själv.

"Nej, det är jag." Lily hoppade till av rädsla när James drog av sig osynlighetsmanteln alldeles framför henne. Han vek ihop den och stoppade ner den i väskan han bar över axeln. Han satte sig ner vid fotändan av hennes säng och strök henne försiktigt över smalbenet. Hon kunde känna värmen från honom genom täcket och visste genast att det inte var huvudet som spelade henne ett spratt. "Hur är det med dig?"

"Jag mår bara lite illa." Svarade hon uppriktigt och satte sig upp i sängen. James skyndade sig fram till henne och hjälpte henne att lägga rätt kuddarna. "Du behöver verkligen inte göra det där."

"Det är trots allt mitt fel att du ligger här." Sade James, och nu log han.

"Lite ditt fel är det nog." Sade Lily och flinade lite tillbaka.

"Jag tar på mig hela skulden."

"Vad gör du här?" James såg besvärad ut över den ställda frågan.

"Jag... eh..." Han stannade upp och såg ut som att han var på väg att säga något, men han verkade ångra sig i sista sekunden. "Jag ville bara se hur du mådde." Lily ignorerade den sjunkande känslan i bröstet.

"Aha, okej." Svarade hon och pressade fram ett leende. "Det är verkligen lugnt med mig, du behöver inte oroa dig."

"Klart jag oroar mig, du är ju min vän." Ordet skar igenom som en vass kniv.

"Jag är dock väldigt trött, James." Sade Lily i ett försök att avvisa James.

"Vill du att jag ska gå?" Frågade han. "Annars stannar jag kvar. Madam Pomfrey behöver inte få veta något. Jag stannar hela natten om du vill."

"Jag skulle faktiskt vilja vara ensam, om det är okej. Men tack, det betyder jättemycket att veta att jag alltid kan räkna med dig." Sade Lily.

"Okej." Sade James och såg lite förbryllad ut. "Jag kommer förbi imorgonbitti innan frukosten." Sade han.

"Okej." Svarade Lily leende. James böjde sig över henne och placerade en kyss på hennes svala kind.

"Godnatt, Lily."

Lily såg hur James försvann ännu en gång under osynlighetsmanteln och hörde när dörren återigen stängdes bakom honom. Hon kände hur tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken. Det hade tagit henne all viljestyrka att skicka iväg honom tillbaka till gryffindortornet, men hon hade varit tvungen. Om han bara ville vara vänner, då skulle de också vara det. Det fanns inget mittemellan.


	18. Mistletoe

Läxbergen växte ju närmre jullovet de kom, och snart hade även den första snön begravt Hogwarts. Den hade kommit lagom till sista Hogsmeadehelgen innan alla elever skulle åka hem över julen. Hogsmeade hade sett ut som ett idylliskt julkort i dess nya julskrud. Väl där hade Lily, Mary och Haylie mött upp sina andra Gryffindorvänner James, Sirius, Peter och Remus, där även ett av tidernas bästa snöbollskrig hade ägt rum.

Varken Lily eller James hade någonsin dragit upp den oväntade kyssen igen, och umgicks "som vanligt", som de båda påstod. Haylie och Mary tyckte dock att Lily behövde ovanligt mycket hjälp med uppsatserna i förvandlingskonst, och även James hade fått en ny ambition om att få högsta betyg i trolldryckskonst som han försökte upp nå med Lilys hjälp.

Hogwarts anslagstavlor var nu även fyllda med stora planscher om den omtalade nyårsbalen som skulle äga rum på självaste nyårsafton i stora salen. Lily och Remus hade följt James tips att även bjuda in från några lägre årskurser, men att balens syfte var att fira avgångsstudenterna. Det var mycket mer som behövde fixas och planeras än vad Lily någonsin hade anat, och hon kände hur pressen ökade i och med hennes berg av läxor började påminna henne om Mount Everest.

"Jag ger upp." Sade Lily och släppte fjäderpennan som föll ljudlöst på pergamentet. "Jag har inte tid med det här."

"Du har inte tid för läxor?" Frågade James tvivlande och log ett provocerande leende. "Har du börjat träna quidditch i hemlighet?" Hon hindrade sig själv från att peka ett fult finger och tog ett djupt andetag.

"Jag vet att FUTT närmar sig, och att min prioriteringar borde vara mina läxor, men allt jag kan tänka på är den dumma balen."

"Igår var du ju hellugn och sa att ni hade hela läget under kontroll?"

"Jag ljög." Sade Lily. "Jag vill inte oroa folk. Jag vill att alla får den fantastiska bal som de förtjänar. Som vi förtjänar. Men vet du hur mycket arbete som ligger bakom en helt fantastisk bal?"

"Lily, vad du än gör blir det fantastiskt. Jag är inte det minsta orolig." Sade han och lade sin hand över Lilys. Lily kände hur blodet började rusa i kroppen vid hans berörning. Hon undrade om James hade märkt det, för han drog genast bort handen och snabbt upp i hans ostyriga hår.

"Finns det något sätt jag kan underlätta det för dig?" Frågade James vänligt.

"Det hade verkligen underlättat om du skrev min uppsats i förvandlingskonst, min uppsats i trollformellära, och analysen i försvar mot svartkonster." Sade Lily matt och sköt sin knappt påbörjade uppsats för Professor McGonagall till James. James sköt tillbaka det.

"Det hjälper ingen om jag gör dina läxor." Sade han förnuftigt och log mot henne.

"Det var värt ett försök." Suckade hon leende och rullade ihop pergamentet för att fortsätta på det morgonen efter. "Du vet inte något bra band som skulle kunna spela på balen heller, antar jag?"

"Det gör jag faktiskt." Sade James. Lily såg förvånat upp på honom. "Big band Wand. De spelade på min pappas 60årsfest."

"Oj!" Lily hade inte kunnat hejda sig och slog händerna för munnen. "Förlåt, jag- Big band wand, säger du?"

"Du är inte den första som reagerar på det." Sade James förstående. "Han fyller 63 i år. Han och min mamma hade väldigt svårt att få barn, och de lyckades allra in i det senaste. Min mamma var 45 när hon fick mig."

"Vilken tur de hade som fick dig." Sade Lily genuint.

"Tur och tur..." Skrattade James. "Det har nog inte alltid varit så lätt. De har nog fått fler ugglor från Professor Dumbledore än vad de någonsin har fått från mig."

"Vad är det värsta du och killarna har gjort då?" Frågade Lily nyfiket. James svarade inte direkt. Det farligaste han och marodörerna någonsin hade gjort var sprattet de utsatt Snape för, och det var ingenting han kunde berätta för Lily.

"Jag kanske berättar det en annan gång." Sade han hemlighetsfullt. "Men jag kontaktar Big band wand åt dig. Då har du en sak mindre på din att-göra-lista."

"Och du nappade inte på att göra mina läxor?" Försökte Lily igen. Han flinade.

"Nej."

"Kom igen, det är snart jul." Sade Lily övertygande. "Åh, jag vet. Det kan vara en tidig julklapp och födelsedagspresent kombinerat. Jag fyller ju år i januari."

"Jag vill hellre ge dig något annat." Sade James.

"Men jag vill verkligen ha det." Sade Lily, och den här gången lät hon mer seriös.

"Hur ska du annars lära dig?" Frågade James henne.

"Lära mig? Vem har sagt att jag vill lära mig? Jag har lärt mig jättemycket i sex och ett halvt år. Nu är det min tur att slappa lite. Och försök inte leka läxpolisen med mig. Du och Sirius gick jämnt och sålde arbeten under vårt femte år."

"Lily, jag lovar att hjälpa dig." Skrattade James.

"Förresten, ska du och jag- ska vi två köpa julklappar till varandra? Eller jag vet inte hur du gör med dina andra kompisar, men- ja, jag köper gärna något till dig." Sade Lily och verkade oberörd på utsidan medan hennes insida gick på högvarv.

"Jag har redan köpt något till dig, så det hoppas jag att vi ska göra." Sade James.

"Vad för något? Eller, nej, jag menar när?"

"När vi var i Hogsmeade senast. Är det väldigt viktigt att veta när alla dina julklappar inhandlas? Tar du inte emot julklappar som inhandlas på torsdagar, kanske?"

"Ska jag kanske köpa något till dem andra också då?" Frågade Lily och låtsades inte om den retsamma kommentaren. "Det verkar ju som att jag favoriserar dig om jag inte köper något till dem."

"Gör du inte det då?" Retades James. Lily himlade med ögonen.

"Hur står jag ens ut med dig?" Suckade hon och skakade på huvudet så att hennes röda hår fladdrade likt lågorna i den öppna spisen. "Just det." Sade hon när hon såg ner på uppsatsen i förvandlingskonst.

"Menar du att jag ska tro att anledningen till att du står ut med mig är för att du behöver hjälp i förvandlingskonst?"

"Menar du att det finns en annan anledning för oss två att vara vänner?" Frågade Lily utmanande och såg rätt in i James ögon som såg chokladbruna ut i det dunkla uppehållsrummet. En spänning uppstod mellan dem som fick luften mellan dem att kännas alldeles tung. "Jag köper något till er allihop." Sade hon tvärt och slog ner blicken. Luften blev genast lätt igen.

"Åker du hem över julen?" Frågade James som inte hunnit återhämtat sig helt från de tre korta sekunderna. Tre sekunder; det var det närmaste Lily och James kom något annat än att bara vara vänner. Tre sekunder, och sedan tog antingen Lily eller James tillbaka dem till verkligheten. Den intensiva stämningen mellan dem uppkom mycker mer ofta nu för tiden. Det var de korta stunderna som gjorde det allt svårare att vara vän med James, för de kändes inte som vänner då. Och vad Lily kände, det kunde hon inte riktigt sätta fingret på.

Trots att hon var nyfiken på att veta vad som skulle hända om de lät spänningen mellan dem fortsätta, tog rädslan över, för vad skulle hända då? Tänk om intensiteten mellan dem aldrig tog slut? Orkade man det? Och om de hann med tre-sekunders-kyssar som fick henne att känna så mycket, vad skulle de hinna på 30 sekunder? Och vad innebar det?

"Ja, men jag kommer tillbaka strax före nyårsbalen. Jag är ju trots allt-" Hon tog ett djupt andetag. "-ansvarig."

"Det kommer bli en jättefin bal." Sade James övertygat.

"Jag hoppas det i alla fall." Log hon.

Dagen innan lovet hade det varit så fullt vid Gryffindorbordet när Lily, Haylie och Mary kom ner till middagen att de valde att sätta sig vid Ravenclawbordet. Lily satte sig så att hon fortfarande hade uppsikt över Gryffindorbordet (James). När hon väl fick syn på honom, medan hon diskret letat efter honom med blicken, kände hon hur hjärtat skenade iväg. Det korpsvarta håret föll perfekt vid ögonen, och hans vältränade kropp avslöjades av T-shirten som smet åt på alldeles rätt ställen på ett väldigt attraktivt sätt. James Potter och Sirius Black hade alltid varit skolans mest eftertraktade killar, och Lily kunde verkligen förstå varför nu.

"Lily, gör du vad jag tror du gör?" Frågade Mary strängt.

"Ja." Sade Lily skamset. "Men jag ville bara se om de var nere vid middagen."

"Eller om han pratade med den där Gryffindortjejen i sjätte årskursen?"

"Än sen om jag gjorde det." Sade Lily irriterat. "Jag är bara nyfiken."

"Svartsjuk." Hostade Mary.

"Jag undrar vem hon är bara. Varför pratade han med henne liksom?"

"Kanske för att de är... vänner?" Föreslog Haylie.

"Jag tror inte på vänner." Sade Lily bittert .

"Nej, vänner. Vilket dumt påhitt. Vad ska man med vänner till?"

"Ni vet vad jag menar." Suckade Lily och tryckte in en klyftpotatis som hon doppat i sås i munnen.

"Du menar att du och James påstår att ni är vänner, men egentligen är ni typ inte det, och därför är hela ert förhållande jättekonstigt, särskilt om James plötsligt bestämmer sig för att ha flera vänner?"

"Klart han får ha vänner. Han får ha hur många som helst, så länge de inte är allt för snygga. Usch, vad säger jag..."

"Lily, du vill bara inte att de ska vara vänner som du och James är vänner." Förklarade Haylie för sin bästa vän. "Det är inte alls konstigt."

"Jag hatar dig, Haylie." Sade Lily. "Det är som att du-"

"Läser ens tankar." Suckade Mary. "Jag hatar det också."

"Vissa är särskilt begåvade." Sade hon och såg nöjd ut.

De gick en krokig väg tillbaka till uppehållsrummet som de hade varit tvungna att lära sig för att undvika de många förtrollade mistlar som någon hade hängt upp i slottet, för Haylie tänkte inte låta sig bli kysst av vaktmästaren igen.

"Det var faktiskt bara på kinden, Hay." Försökte Lily ännu en gång när Haylie ältade sin traumatiska upplevelse, men Lily hade svårt att hålla sig för skratt. Hon var 110 procent säker på att det var det roligaste hon någonsin varit med om i hela sitt liv.

"Jag förstår att man sätter upp mistlar, men förtrollade mistlar!" Sade Haylie upprört och pekade upp i det tomma taket ovanför dem. "Vems idé var det?"

"Säkert Snigelhorns." Muttrade Mary. "Känns som något han skulle hitta på."

"Jag menar, med vanliga mistlar kan man ändå göra ett val om man vill kyssa personen som står under den. Men de här förtrollade är ju som rena rama imperiusförbannelsen."

"Du borde stämma skolan." Föreslog Lily leende.

"Jag borde stämma Filch!" Utbrast Haylie med stora ögon.

"Men Sirius blev i alla fall lite svartsjuk." Sade Mary. "För att se saker ifrån den ljusa sidan."

"Akta dig så du inte bli bländad." Svarade Haylie spydigt.

"Men du har rätt, Haylie. Enligt en anonym källa står tydligen Abigail under en osynlighetsmantel i trollkonstkorridoren och... ja, hon typ anfaller snygga killar. Tror inte den som hängde upp mistlarna räknade med henne."

"Anonym källa?" Haylie såg misstroget på Mary. "Tja, i och för sig, jag hade nog också velat vara anonym om jag blivit överfallen av Abigail."

Snart kom morgondagen, och Lily, Mary och Haylie hade varit tidiga till Hogwartsexpressen för att få en ledig kupé, som Lily hade berättat för Professor McGonagall som förvånats av deras tidiga ankomst på stationen. Sanningen var dock en annan historia. De hade hoppats på att Abigail inte skulle gå upp så tidigt så att de inte skulle råka bli tvingade att ta följe med henne för att sedan behöva dela kupé hela vägen till London(även om Lily vägrade erkänna att det var sant).

Tåget skulle rulla redan klockan 8, så tjejerna var fortfarande yrvakna. Haylie hade inte så mycket som plockat upp en sminkborste den här morgonen, och gömde sig i luvan på skoltröjan.

Lily hade tagit med sig en filt och en kudde för att kunna sova på den långa färden till London. Redan nu kände hon hur hon längtade hem till sin egna säng, till sin pappas mat, och sina föräldrar som alltid tog hand om henne när hon var hemma över loven. Lily lutade kudden mot det kalla fönstret och lade filten över sina ben.

"Vi ses om typ några timmar." Sade Lily sömnigt och gav sina vänner ett vagt leende.

"Godnatt, Lily." Flinade dem till svar.

"Får vi också plats här, eller?" Dörren till kupén hade skjutits åt sidan, och i öppningen stod Sirius, James, Remus och Peter som log sömndrucket mot dem. Deras pigga röster lät som höga knallar i deras trötta öron. Lilys kropp pumpade ut en extra dos adrenalin vid åsynen av James, och hennes huvud kändes klarvaket för en liten stund.

"Ta för er." Gäspade Haylie och gjorde en inbjudande gest.

"Rödluvan har gjort sig redo för att sova ser jag." Flinade Sirius.

"Och jag ska fortsätta sova hela lovet." Sade hon belåtet.

Marodörerna satte sig till rätta i den nyss rymliga kupén. Sirius och Peter trängdes tillsammans vid Lilys fötter, och Lilys huvudkudde var utbytt mot James. På andra sidan satt Haylie, Mary och Remus.

Känslan av James fingrar som lekte i henens hår var väldigt sövande i kombination till hennes vänners dova morgonsamtal. Hon kunde urskilja enstaka ord ur deras konversation så som tomatsoppa, knallkort och syrsa, men inget verkade särskilt vettigt. Det verkade inte angå henne i alla fall, och angick det inte henne, då kunde hon sov-

"Lils? Lily? Vi är framme nu." Lily slog upp sina gröna ögon som såg rakt upp i James glasögonprydda ansikte. Hans hasselnötsbruna ögon såg ut som två halvmånar när han log.

"Framme? Vad hände med tomatsoppan? Ni pratade ju pre-" Lily satte sig upp och mötte sina vänners roade blickar, och alldeles riktigt så hade Hogwarts expressen stannat på slutstationen. "Vi är i London." Sade hon förvånat till sina vänner som om hon var osäker på om de visste det.

"Det är vi. Vi tänkte dra och käka lunch tillsammans. Sirius och James påstår att de inte vet vad pizza är för något, så vi föreslog Pizza huts pizzabuffé innan vi drar tillbaka till läckande kitteln." Berättade Mary för Lily.

"Mina föräldrar hämtar mig på stationen." Sade Lily. "Vårt hem är inte kopplat till flampulvernätverket. Mugglare, ni vet."

"Men dina föräldrar kan också hänga med! Jag gillar dina föräldrar, eller hur gör jag det, Mary?" Sade Haylie i ett försök att övertyga Lily.

"Det är lugnt." Sade Lily. "Det finns fler tillfällen för mig att käka på pizza hut."

De tog sina lättpackade väskor med sig ut ur tåget och gick i en enda klunga genom spärren till mugglarperrongen. Lily fick nästan direkt syn på sina föräldrar som stod och vinkade diskret på henne en bit ifrån.

"De är här." Sade Lily och vände sig mot sina vänner.

"Alltså vi kommer sakna dig så mycket!" Utbrast Mary och slog armarna om Lily och Haylie samtidigt. "Två veckor utan er är bara för mycket."

"Jag kommer sakna er också." Sade Lily och kramade tillbaka sina vänner ännu hårdare. "Men det ska faktiskt bli rätt skönt att få ha ett eget rum." Erkände hon.

"Vad menar du med det?" Frågade Mary stött. "Är inte jag världens bästa rumskompis?"

"Ni delar rum med ett psykfall, självklart är du den bästa rumskompisen." Sade Haylie spydigt, men vännerna kramades fortfarande utan att vilja släppa taget om varandra.

"Kalla henne inte det, Hay."

"Nej, nu är det vår tur." Avbröt Sirius. Haylie och Mary släppte taget så att Sirius kunde krama om henne.

"God Jul, Lily." Och kramade henne så häftigt att han lyfte upp henne en bit ovanför marken.

"God Jul." Skrattade Lily och kramade sedan om Remus och Peter.

"Kom vi går och hälsar på Mr och Mrs Evans." Sade Haylie plötsligt och drog med sig dem andra bort mit Lilys föräldrar. "Du med Peter. De är jättetrevliga, du kommer gilla dem."

Lily och James blev ensamma kvar för att säga hejdå till varandra, och något som tidigare hade varit den mest självklara saken i världen, verkade plötsligt svår.

"Det var en annorlunda termin." Sade Lily och skrattade lite nervöst. "Du bjöd inte ut mig en enda gång. Det har inte hänt sen- tredje året?"

"Till slut sjönk det in." Sade James skämtsamt. "Efter minst 200 nej, så börjar man plocka upp hintarna."

"Uppmärksamt." Flinade Lily. James himlade med ögonen. "Så att, eh-"

"Lily, vill du gå på balen med mig?" Frågade James snabbt. Lily blinkade en gång, och såg sen in i de hasselnötsbruna ögonen som såg forskande på henne. Lily kände sig alldeles lam i huvudet och stirrade bara på honom. "Om du vill alltså. Som vänner."

"Bjuder du ut mig just nu?"

"Ja, det gör jag. Fast det kanske är dumt, du har aldrig sagt ja hittills, så oddsen är väl inte på min sida." Sade James, och nu var det hans tur att skratta nervöst.

"Och jag sa precis att du inte har bjudit ut mig på hela terminen." Sade Lily, men det lät snarare som att hon pratade med sig själv.

"Tekniskt sätt så är terminen slut." Sade han. "Nu är vi någonstans mittemellan." Lily kunde inte hjälpa leendet som sprack upp i hennes ansikte.

"Jag ugglar dig färgen på min klänning så att du kan matcha." Log Lily hemlighetsfullt.

"Var det ett ja?" Frågade James förvånat och sken upp i ansiktet.

"Tekniskt sätt, nej."

"Om det fortfarande betyder att jag få eskortera dig så är jag ganska nöjd. Eller du kanske bara vill klädmatcha?"

"Bli inte förvånad om Peter har samma färg på flugan som du." Skrattade hon.

"Du skulle bara våga." Sade han och drog henne tätt intill sig och kramade om henne hårt. Han var som ett hett element som värmde henne ända in under kläderna.

"God jul, James." Sade hon och tryckte sina läppar lätt mot hans heta kind.

"God jul, Lily." Sade han och fick nästan en dubbelhaka när han skulle titta ner på henne. Lily lade inte märke till det dock. Hon släppte taget om honom innan spänningen blev allt för stor, och vände sig sedan graciöst om för att gå bort mot sina föräldrar som blev överfallna av Haylie.


	19. Home

19

Det kändes alltid lika konstigt att vara tillbaka. Det var en blandning av hemma och borta.

Det första Lily gjort när de kommit hem hade varit att packa upp på sitt rum och byta om till något som inte luktade tåg. Hon hade haft det rummet sedan alltid, och tiden hade satt sina spår på det. De blommiga tapeterna hade Lily själv valt när hon var 10, och hon hade inte sett någon mening med att byta dem när hon blivit äldre med tanke på så lite tid hon faktiskt spenderade där. I bokhyllan kunde man mest hitta barnböcker som hon läst flitigt när hon var yngre, och i sängen fanns några gosedjur kvar som överlevt hennes barndom.

Lilys föräldrar hade dock bytt cirkusöverkastet mot ett mer neutralt i vitt. Förutom det så var det bara fotona på anslagstavlan som avslöjade att Lily inte längre var tio år. Fotona var tagna förra sommaren på henne, Haylie och Mary när de spenderat två veckor hos henne.

Lily gick ner till köket där hon visste att hon skulle finna sina föräldrar. Mr Evans stod och gjorde lunch medan Mrs Evans satt på en stol vid köksbordet som moraliskt stöd.

"Filippos kom medan du packade upp." Berättade Mr Evans. "Smart uggla du har där."

"Åh, vad bra. Jag såg ingen anledning att kånka med honom på tåget. Han avskyr verkligen sin bur."

"Jag gav honom lite vatten i alla fall. Han är i grovköket." Sade Mr Evans och knyckte på huvudet i riktning mot grovköket.

"Vem var det på stationen förresten?" Frågade Mrs Evans nyfiket sin dotter. Lily blev förvånad över frågan.

"Det var ju Haylie. Ni minns Haylie. Tjejen som bodde här i två veckor för sommaren."

"Jag syftade inte Haylie och Mary." Sade Mrs Evans menande. "Jag känner dem."

"De andra var våra klasskamrater från Gryffindor." Sade Lily.

"Jag tänkte specifikt på den ena unga herrn." Sade Mrs Evans slugt och såg på sin dotter med spända ögon. Lily kände hur hennes puls stegrade.

"Det var fyra stycken där, du får nog vara mer specifik." Sade hon och spelade dum.

"Han med glasögon." Sade Mrs Evans och log brett. "Han kunde inte slita ögonen ifrån dig."

"Du menar James." Sade Lily.

"James? Killen som du, eller framförallt Severus, avskyr så?"

"Tiden kan göra underverk." Sade Lily enkelt och öppnade kylskåpet av ren vana trots att hennes pappa redan var i full färd med lunchen.

"Den där James var i alla fall väldigt stilig." Sade Mrs Evans.

"Han och Sirius Black -det var killen med väldigt snyggt hår- är skolans mest eftertraktade killar av en anledning."

"Och du eftertraktar ingen av dem?"

"Grace!"

"Mamma!"

"Jag måste kunna ställa min dotter en vanlig fråga." Svarade Mrs Evans sin man.

"Vad äter vi till middag ikväll?" Frågade Lily för att byta samtalsämnet.

"Vi har inte ens hunnit äta lunch än." Skrattade Mr Evans. "Men jag tror det blir lamm, eller så blir det någon nyimproviserad kycklingrätt."

"Gör kycklingrätten idag. Jag skulle satsa på ett säkert kort imorgon när Petunia och Vernon kommer."

"Kommer Tuni imorgon?" Frågade Lily förvånat och såg på sina föräldrar.

"Ja, hon och Vernon ska fira jul med hans syster i år, så de kommer imorgon och lämnar av julklappar och äter lite mat och så." Berättade Mrs Evans.

"Hon firar jul med Vernons familj?" Upprepade Lily sårat.

"Lily, det har ingenting med dig att göra." Sade Mrs Evans tröstande. "Hon älskar Vernon. Hon vill spendera sin första jul med honom, det är inget konstigt."

Klockan var prick 17:00 när ringklockan ljöd morgondagen. Lily drog en djup suck innan hon gick ner på nedervåningen för att hälsa på sin syster och Vernon. Mr Evans hade redan öppnat för kvällens gäster och skakade nu hand med Vernon som hade odlat en buskig mustasch under sin stora näsa vilket fick honom att se ännu löjligare ut.

"Hej Tuni", Sade Lily vänligt och kramade om sin syster. Petunia kramade inte henne tillbaka, utan stod bara stelt kvar på samma ställe och log ett obekvämt leende. "Trevligt att träffas igen, Vernon." Sade Lily och gav honom en artig kram. Vernon grymtade något ohörbart.

"Åh, Tuni! Vernon! Vad roligt att ni kunde komma. Kom in, kom in. Sätt er i vardagsrummet." Lily och Petunias mamma kom sprudlande in i hallen i den nystrukna klänningen som hon valt ut tidigare under dagen. Lily och Mr Evans passade på att ta till flykten medan Grace underhöll gästerna.

"Lily, ska inte du sitta med i vardagsrummet?" Frågade Mr Evans som gjorde de sista förberedelserna inför middagen.

"Jag tänkte hjälpa dig duka." Sade Lily.

"Lily, jag vet att det är jobbigt mellan dig och Petunia, men jag vet att hon älskar dig. Hon kanske inte visar det för dig, och hon kanske aldrig gör det igen, men jag vet att du fortfarande har en plats i hennes hjärta."

"Tack Pappa."

"Vi har en liten tillkännagivelse." Grymtade Vernon när de kommit halvvägs genom middagen. Petunia såg på honom med glittrande ögon som om det bara var dem två i rummet. Han harklade sig. "Jag och Petunia ska gifta oss." Mrs Evans började nästan gråta av lycka över att sin äldsta dotter hade förlovat sig, medan Mr Evans gratulerade dem till den glada nyheten. Lily svalde.

"Jag är så glad för er skull." Sade hon och kände hur tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken.

"26 juni har vi satt datumet." Berättade Petunia och ignorerade sin systers lyckönskningar.

"Det är ju snart!" Utbrast Mrs Evans. "Åh, det är så mycket vi måste planera. Jag och Lily ska till London nu i veckan och leta efter en balklänning, vad sägs om att börja titta lite efter en brudklänning till dig?"

"Jag och Vernon har väldigt mycket nu så det passar sig nog inte." Ljög Petunia.

"Aja, en annan gång. Men berätta nu, hur friade han?"

Lily kände ett sting av lättnad när hon såg Petunia och Vernon rulla iväg i deras Mercedes och kände det som om hon äntligen kunde andas ut.

"Kan ni fatta att hon tänker gifta sig med honom?" Frågade Lily som fortfarande stirrade ut genom fönstret.

"Vad tycks?" Lily föste undan draperiet och gick ut i den sjunde klänningen som hon provat. Lily och hennes mamma Grace hade tidigt på julafton åkt in till London för att införskaffa sig en klänning till nyårsbalen. Lily vände sig om mot den stora helkroppsspegeln och iakttog sin spegelbild. Lily kände det nästan som att hon drunknade i klänningens röda färg.

"För mycket rött." Sade Mrs Evans ärligt. "Den tar alldeles för mycket fokus från ditt vackra hår."

"Ja, ni har rätt. Rött känns inte helt rätt. Vet ni vad, jag tror jag har en klänning som skulle passa perfekt." Sade expediten fundersamt. "Vänta här."

Lily gick tillbaka in i omklädningsrummet och tog av sig den röda klänningen som hon hängde tillbaka på sin galge. Hon satte sedan på sig sidenrocken och gick ut till sin mamma igen som hon gjorde sällskap på soffan. Lily tog ett glas med alkoholfritt bubbel som expeditkvinnan hade ställt fram till dem.

"Jag är så glad att du ville göra det här med mig." Sade Mrs Evans uppspelt vars ansikte var prytt med ett stort leende.

"Klart jag vill, mamma." Sade Lily och lutade sitt huvud mot sin mammas axel.

"Jo, men det är svårt för mig och pappa att vara en del av ditt liv på grund av, ja, du vet- men att kunna vara med dig och välja en balklänning- Det känns bra helt enkelt, Lily, att få vara en del av ditt otroliga liv."

"Du kommer alltid vara en del av mitt liv." Sade Lily. "Men jag är också glad över att vi kunde göra detta, bara du och jag."

"Här kommer jag." Kvittrade expediten med en ny klänning i famnen. Hon hängde in klänningen i Lilys omklädningsrum och såg förväntansfullt på Lily. "Testa den nu."

Lily kände sig alldeles upprymd när hon och Mrs Evans lämnade klänningsbutiken tillsammans med Lilys drömklänning. Den hade varit perfekt för en nyårsbal, och Lily kunde knappt vänta tills hon skulle få använda den och visa den för sina vänner och James.

"Vi äter lunch ute, va?" Föreslog Mrs Evans. "Pappa jobbar ändå på restaurangen idag, och jag är faktiskt ingen vidare kock."

"Äta ute låter bra." Svarade Lily.

Grace valde en restaurang med bara tre minuters gångavstånd från klänningsbutiken. Hon hade tydligen ätit där förr tillsammans med sina väninnor, och om hon mindes rätt skulle de ha väldigt god pasta.

"Du får inte glömma att ta massa bilder på dig, Haylie och Mary på balen. Har de köpt sina klänningar än?" Frågade Mrs Evans när de beställt sin mat.

"Jag tror inte det. Tror de skulle göra det tillsammans nu på lovet."

"Ni tre kommer vara så fina! Ska ni gå tillsammans?" Frågade Mrs Evans entusiastiskt och tog en klunk av sin cola.

"Nej, Haylie ska gå med Sirius - killen med så snyggt hår, du vet, från stationen. Och Mary ska gå med Diggory. Jag tror jag har berättat om honom. Han är prefekt för Hufflepuffs elevhem."

"Och du ska..."

"Jag ska gå med James." Sade Lily likgiltigt som om hon just berättat att hon skulle tömma diskmaskinen när hon kom hem.

"James? Killen från Kings Cross?" Frågade Mrs Evans plötsligt väldigt intresserat. Hon spände blicken i Lily för att försöka läsa av sin dotter.

"Mamma, gör inte en grej av det här nu." Suckade Lily.

"Den här James verkar vara en ganska stor del av ditt liv bara."

"Vi är vänner." Sade Lily.

"Jag tyckte jag såg något annat på stationen." Sade Mrs Evans och knyckte lite på ena axeln.

"Mamma, om en kille så mycket som pratar med mig tror du att något är på gång. Så mycket vill du att jag hittar någon."

"Inte! Jag vill att du ska hitta sann kärlek som jag har gjort, och skulle aldrig uppmuntra dig till något annat. Men berätta lite om honom då. Jag vill veta vem det är du ska gå egentligen med på balen. Hur är han?" Grace påminde Lily om sina vänner. Hon var en nyfiken tonåring i en vuxen kropp.

"Han är..." Lily tänkte en stund och lät undslippa ett ironiskt skratt. "Trevlig."

"Trevlig? Han såg mer än trevlig ut när jag såg honom." Sade Mrs Evans skeptiskt.

"Mamma, du stod minst 25 meter bort."

"Berätta mer. Är han duktig i skolan? Är han prefekt som du?"

"Han är definitivt inte prefekt." Sade Lily som hade svårt att hålla sig för skratt. "Det är Remus Lupin som är det. Han var också med på stationen, jag har berättat om honom innan ju."

"Den runda killen?"

"Nej, det var Peter, mamma." Log Lily och himlade med ögonen. "James, Sirius, Remus och Peter är mer kända som skolans upptågsmakare. Och trots att de antagligen har fått fler kvarsittningar än någon annan elev som någonsin har satt sin fot på Hogwarts, så har till och med lärarna en svag punkt för dem. Inte konstigt dock, de är skolans mest begåvade elever, hur jobbigt det än är att erkänna."

"Och ni två har spenderat en del tid tillsammans?"

"Verkar det så?" Frågade Lily och kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt sin snokande mamma.

"Men jag säger ju det. Jag såg något mellan er på stationen."

"Mamma, det är ingenting mellan mig och James. Han är inte intresserad."

"Men du är?"

"Jag- Han är en av mina närmaste vänner."

"Varför är han det?" Frågade hon.

"Sherlock, det här är inte ditt fall. Lägg ner det."

"Nej men som din mamma är det mitt fall." Sade hon.

"Han är fantastisk, okej. Han är den mest omtänksamma, förstående och irriterande personen jag vet." Utbrast Lily. Hennes mamma såg mycket belåten ut.

"Han låter som en väldigt bra vän." Sade Grace leende.

"Du vet, jag har spenderat största tiden av min tid på Hogwarts att hata honom. Han var en av killarna som brukade gå på Severus, och jag trodde aldrig det skulle gå att förlåta. Men jag förlät honom så lätt, och jag hade så dåligt samvete. Jag borde ju hata honom, för Severus. Men Sev var inte heller helt oskyldig i detta, och till skillnad från honom så ändrades James. James... växte upp. Människor ändras, och alla förtjänar väl en ny chans?" Berättade Lily för sin mamma som lyssnade till vartenda ord. Hon tog ännu en klunk av sin kalla läsk och såg ut genom fönstret på gatan utanför. Lily visste att hon tänkte. Hon kunde se hur det knakade innanför pannbenet på sin mamma, och undrade vad som egentligen pågick där inne.

"Du har ett väldigt gott hjärta, Lily. Jag är verkligen stolt över dig, vet du det?" Frågade Grace och lade huvudet på sned medan hon betraktade sin dotter som satt framför henne.

"Jag har fått det från dig och pappa." Sade Lily.

"Vänta, är inte James samma kille som bjöd ut dig hela tiden?" Sade Lilys mamma plötsligt som om hon just blivit slagen av blixten.

"Jo, det är han." Sade Lily tveksamt. "Han har slutat göra det nu."

"Men han bjöd dig till balen?"

"Ja, det gjorde han." Svarade hon.

"Och du tror inte han gillar dig?"

"Efter att han kysste mig i sjukhusflygeln så är jag ganska säker på det, ja." Svarade Lily och lät nästan lite irriterad nu.

"Vänta lite nu, en sak i taget. Han gjorde vad, var?" Frågade Mrs Evans chockat som försökte hänga med i den plötsliga vändningen. Lily ångrade genast att hon hade sagt något.

"Det är en lång historia." Sade hon och gjorde en gest med handen i ett försök att släppa ämnet.

"Alla historier kan kortas ner." Sade Mrs Evans.

"Okej, okej, om du nu måste veta ALLT, mamma. James skulle lära mig att spela quidditch, jag har ju berättat för dig hur det är en sport som... spelas på kvastar." Hon viskade det allra sista om någon av de andra gästerna fick för sig att avlyssna deras samtal. "Och jag råkade krocka med en målstolpe."

"Du krockade med en målstolpe?" Frågade Grace misstroget och ett roat leende spred sig över hennes läppar.

"Mamma, du skulle bara våga skratta." Varnade Lily henne, men hon log också. "Jag bröt benet, spräckte läppen, fick näsblod och så fick jag ett jack i pannan."

"Du bröt benet, spräckte läppen, fick näsblod och ett jack i pannan, och skrev inte hem?"

"Mamma, Madam Pomfrey i sjukhusflygeln fixade det på mindre än fem minuter. Men en av medicinerna jag var tvungen att ta hade lite bieffekter, så jag var rekommenderad att stanna kvar över natten."

"Fick bieffekterna dig att kyssa James, eller?"

"Mamma, vet du om att du är mer nyfiken än Haylie och Mary tillsammans?"

"Jag har ju ingen koll på dig där borta uppenbarligen, så man måste ju gräva för att få fram all den här informationen. Så den här kyssen, hur hände det?"

"Mamma, jag vill verkligen inte diskutera det med dig."

"Lily, du är vuxen. Jag vet att du håller på med... sånt."

"Mamma!"

"I mina öron låter det i alla fall som att den här killen tycker om dig." Sade Mrs Evans enkelt.

"Du har aldrig träffat honom."

"Men jag har hört vad du har sagt, och jag såg hur han tittade på dig." Sade hon igen. Lily gav ifrån sig en djup suck och ruskade på huvudet åt sin mamma.

"Du är knäpp, vet du det?"

"Nej, jag är bara en mamma."

Sent på julaftonskvällen var Lily tillbaka på sitt rum med balklänningen hängandes på garderobsdörren. Hon tog fram sin trollstav där hon satt vid sitt nötta skrivbord och trollade fram ett kuvert ur tunna luften. Hon rev av ett stycke pergament från en rulle hon hade liggandes på bordet. Hon doppade fjäderpennan i bläcket och krafsade sedan ner ett hastigt "God Jul". Sedan vek hon ihop en bit som såg ut som mörkgrön sammet och lade ner i kuvertet som hon slutligen adresserade till James Potter.


	20. Expectations

Alldeles för snart var det dags att åka tillbaka till Hogwarts. Lily, Haylie och Mary skulle mötas på den läckande kitteln i London för att resa till Tre kvastar med flampulver. Mrs Evans hade efter många om och men fått lov att skjutsa Lily till London med villkoret att hon inte skulle börja gråta. Graces känslor verkade bara komma ut genom ett håll - och det var ur ögonen. Lily som själv hade det lätt till tårar brukade ha svårt att hålla tillbaka om hennes mamma blev alldeles för känslosam.  
Mrs Evans följde med Lily in på den läckande kitteln för att försäkra sig om att hennes dotter hamnade i trygga händer.  
Värmen var slående när de kom in från kylan utanför. Puben som ofta stod tom under sommaren, då häxorna och trollkarlarna föredrog Diagongrändens uteserveringar, var så gott som full. Mrs Evans gav ifrån sig en flämtning när ett knallkort small alldeles intill dem där ett gäng Hufflepuffelever satt som Lily kände igen. En av dem var nämligen Hufflepuffs nya kvinnliga prefekt.  
"Mamma, vad tror du kommer hända under de fem minuterna som jag väntar på tjejerna?"  
"LILY!"  
Mrs Evans gav ifrån sig ännu en flämtning, men Lily kände hur hennes mungipor gled isär av ljudet från de bekanta rösterna. Snart såg hon Haylie och Mary komma rusande mot henne. De kramades en stund innan de båda kramade om Mrs Evans också.  
"Dagen innan balen, tjejer. Är ni nervösa?" Frågade Mrs Evans exalterat när alla hade släppt taget om varandra.  
"Haylie har testat sin klänning 4 gånger nu på förmiddagen." Avslöjade Mary.  
"Det var inte jag som testade 13 olika frisyrer." Gav Haylie tillbaka. "Men Mary kan i och för sig behöva all övning hon kan få. Hon är inte så duktig på hår." Berättade Haylie för Mrs Evans. Lily tog ett hårt grepp om Marys händer för att hindra henne från att nita sin bästa kompis.  
"Åh, det kommer bli en kväll som ni sent kommer glömma." Sade Grace drömmande. "Lilys klänning är så vacker. Jag vet inte hur hon gjorde det, men hon lyckades på något sätt återskapa tyget på klänningen med hjälp av magi som hon sedan skickade till James så att han kan matcha hen-"  
"Du gjorde vad!?" Utbrast tjejerna i kör och stirrade med ögon stora som klot på Lily.  
"Schh..." Lily kände hur hon blev alldeles varm i ansiktet och såg sig snabbt om för att försäkra sig om att de inte hade dragit åt sig alldeles för mycket uppmärksamhet. Hon såg sedan irriterat på sin mamma där "Hoppsan" stod skrivet stort i pannan.  
"Förlåt mig." Ursäktade Mary sig och sänkte rösten. "Jag menar; du gjorde vad?"  
"Ska du gå på balen med James Potter och har inte berättat det för oss?" Haylie allvarligt.  
"Jag känner mig lite sviken." Fortsatte hon dramatiskt.  
"James frågade mig på stationen." Förklarade Lily. "Och jag kunde ju inte berätta det för er när han fortfarande var där."  
"Och du kunde inte skriva brev heller för att dina fingrar kanske gick sönder?" Sade Haylie spydigt.  
"Anledningen till att jag inte har sagt något är för att det inte är en stor grej." Sade Lily och gav ifrån sig en djup suck.  
"De går bara som vänner." Lade Mrs Evans till förtydligande och himlade med ögonen likt sin dotter.  
"Bara som vänner?" Flinade Mary och suckade hon också. "Om ni vill lura er själva så."  
"Hur länge ska vi gå på den?" Frågade Haylie. "Alltså man kan se gnistorna spraka om er på 100 meters avstånd."  
"Så det är något mellan dem?" Frågade Mrs Evans uppspelt. "Jag har lekt detektiv hela lovet, men tror ni hon berättar något?"  
"Lily, du fattar att detta är en dejt, va?" Sade Mary. De såg alla tre på Lily.  
"Som kompisar." Underströk hon och undvek deras genomträngande blickar.  
"För att vara den mest begåvade häxan i vår årskurs är du väldigt dum." Sade Haylie.  
"Det är en dejt, Lily." Sade Mary igen.  
"Men han sa att vi bara skulle gå som kompisar."  
"Det är helt klart en dejt." Instämde Haylie.  
"Vi är vänner, vi hade inga att gå med." Försökte Lily.  
"Och varför hade ni inga att gå med?" Frågade Haylie. "Tror du inte att minst 30 tjejer redan har frågat James? Ni två hade inga att gå med för att ni ville gå med varandra. Det är en dejt även om ni båda är för mesiga för att erkänna det."

En halvtimme senare stod Lily, Haylie och Mary inne på tre kvastar och borstade av sig sotet där Hogsmeades shoppinggäster lunchade i värmen. Madam Rosmerta log strålande mot dem- hon var van vid att häxor och trollkarlar plötsligt poppade upp ur hennes eldstad- samtidigt som hon underhöll ett gäng alkoholpåverkade trollkarlar i 50årsåldern.  
"Ska vi stanna och käka lunch här, eller?" Frågade Lily som kände den oemotståndliga doften från Madam Rosmertas berömda kycklingpaj. Haylie och Mary nickade hungrigt.

Det var den 30 december, och dagen före nyårsafton. James och Sirius hade tagit flykten till James sovrum efter att de hade ätit sig mätta av Mrs Potters vällagade lunch. Mr och Mrs Potter hade bjudit hem Sirius till jul, och det hade fallit sig naturligt att han stannat tills de skulle åka tillbaka till Hogwarts. Att Sirius spenderade sina lov hos familjen Potter var inte ovanligt, men det var innan han hade ärvt sin lägenhet i London. Ett rum med kök, och badrummet hade utsikt över mugglarlondon, som Sirius gärna nämnde.  
"Vad tycker du om Haylie?" Frågade Sirius som låg raklång på madrassen han sovit på de senaste dagarna. Han sköt gnistor ur änden på sin stav i olika mönster ovanför honom. James gav ifrån sig en suck.  
"Sirius, vi vet att du gillar Haylie."  
"Vad menar du med det?" Frågade Sirius.  
"Tja... om man säger så här, du har aldrig tidigare hängt med en tjej som du också ligger med."  
"Det kanske är för att ingen tjej jag har legat med är kul att hänga med?"  
"Jag tycker det svarar på frågan självt, men vad vet jag." Svarade James och ryckte på axlarna.  
"Ja, vad vet du, som går runt och kysser söta flickor och sedan låtsas som ingenting."  
"Men jag kan i alla fall erkänna för mig själv att jag älskar henne."  
"Men du vet ju tydligen redan att jag gillar Haylie, så varför ska jag erkänna?"  
"Bra fråga." Sade James. "Varför gillar du henne då?"  
"Jag vet inte riktigt. Eller, jag vet precis. Hon... Hon...-"  
"Får dig att känna något?"  
"Ja. Hon får mig att känna massor med grejor. Hon är som en bästa kompis som får mig att känna saker jag aldrig känt tidigare. Jag kan liksom inte sluta tänka på obetydliga saker som att hon är så jäkla rolig, och att det här lovet har varit så jobbigt för att jag inte har hört henne skratta en enda gång, eller att hon har lagt någon dryg kommentar över mitt välvårdade hår." James log stort. "Hon ska ha en silvrig klänning på balen, sa jag det?"  
"Max 5 gånger." Skrattade James. "Minns du kanske när jag försökte hjälpa dig med din matchande fluga?"  
"Ja, just det. Förlåt, Tagghorn. Jag är lite förvirrad. Tråkigt att vi bara kommer kunna vara med till allra senast halv nio."  
"Va?"  
"James, du vet väl att det är fullmåne imorgon? Okej, uppenbarligen visste du inte det annars hade du inte sett sådär på mig. James, hur kan du inte ha haft koll på det?"  
"Jag har väl trott att jag ska få gå på min avslutningsbal med Lily Evans!" Sade James irriterat och kastade sin strumpa på golvet, eftersom det var det enda han hade inom räckhåll.  
"James, jag förstår att du är besviken, men Remus behöver oss."  
"Självklart, jag skulle aldrig svika honom." Sade James och tog ett djupt, lugnande andetag. "Har du förklarat för Haylie varför du måste gå?"  
"Abigail täcker oss." Sade Sirius.  
"Abigail?"  
"Lita på mig."

Uppehållsrummet var ovanligt tomt när Lily, Haylie och Mary äntligen tagit sig hela vägen från tre kvastar. Några förstaårselever hade tagit tillfället i akt att slänga sig i de stora röda sofforna framför den öppna elden.  
"Vi går upp, va?" Frågade Haylie och sökte bekräftelse från sina två vänner. De nickade, och gick upp till deras sovsal där deras sängar väntade på dem med rena lakan. Lily slängde packningen under sängen och kastade sig sedan utmattat på överkastet.  
"Du kan sova här i natt om du vill, Haylie." Sade hon. "Abigail skulle komma den 31."  
"Skulle jag sova i hennes säng?" Frågade Haylie och såg på Abigails säng med avsmak.  
"Husalferna byter hennes lakan också." Sade Lily.  
"Det är Abigail vi pratar om. Hon har säkert övertalat husalferna att inte bädda hennes säng."  
"Varför skulle hon göra det?"  
"Jag vet väl inte! Hon är Abigail. Hon kanske visste att jag skulle frestas av tanken att sova där när hon var borta. Jag bryr mig inte om vad du säger, Lily, men hon är ondskefull." Lily himlade med ögonen.  
"Förresten, jag har köpt julklappar till er!" Utbrast Mary entusiastiskt och dök ner efter sin egen packning på golvet.  
"Jag med!" Sade Lily och Haylie i kör.  
Tjejerna började rota efter julklapparna som inhandlats under lovet.  
"Jag hann inte slå in era julklappar, men... här." Mary såg lite skamsen ut när hon räckte fram två par tofflor som var formade som enhörningar.  
"De är så söta!" Utbrast Lily som avbrutit sitt letande och tog emot sin julklapp och satte de genast på fötterna. "Och mjuka!"  
"Här har du din julklapp från mig, Mary." Sade Haylie och räckte över ett slarvigt inslaget paket. "Lily, fångar du?"  
"Va?" Innan Lily ens hunnit reagera kom paketet farandes mot henne och träffade henne i ansiktet. Som tur var det mjukt, och inte en målstolpe.  
"Det är tur att du har James." Suckade Haylie. "Reflexer, är det något du någonsin hört talas om eller?"  
"Eh... Tack..." Mary hade slitit av presentpappret och stod nu med en gammal upplaga av The Daily prophet. Lily fann det samma i sitt paket.  
"Läs!" Uppmanade Haylie dem.  
"I en by alldeles utanför Birmingham har en mugglare anmält igårkväll till mugglarmyndigheten att en man plötsligt ska ha dykt upp i mugglarens trädgård med hjälp av något som mugglarna kallar för teleportering. Teleportering är mugglarnas svar på spöktransferens, som i deras värld bara är påhitt-"  
"Okej, okej. Jag glömde köpa julklappar till er." Erkände Haylie. "Men jag tänkte att vi kanske kan åka till Paris, bara vi tre tjejer, i sommar? Jag bjuder, såklart." Mary gav ifrån sig ett högt tjut.  
"Men Hay, hur ska du ha råd med det?" Frågade Lily. "Inte för att jag inte vill åka, men jag vill inte ruinera min bästa vän för det."  
"En sak i taget, Lils. Vi ska till Paris."

Remus hade kommit till middagen senare den dagen eftersom att studentkommittén skulle samlas en sista gång innan det stora eventet. Till Lilys stora lättnad verkade läget vara under kontroll, och det enda Lily behövde fokusera på nu var att dyka upp.

När Lily vaknade morgonen därpå, efter en natt med knappt någon sömn och med förväntningar som var skyhöga, kunde hon inte förstå vart tiden egentligen tagit vägen. Hon gick sitt sista år på Hogwarts för att sedan aldrig komma tillbaka till det som faktiskt var hennes andra hem. Tänk att slottets tjocka väggar inte skulle skydda henne och hennes vänner längre. Skulle livet efter Hogwarts kunna toppa det dem hade nu?  
Det var någonting med den här balen som påminde henne om att tiden började rinna mot sitt slut, och samtidigt som det skrämde henne, kunde hon knappt vänta för att se vad det innebar.  
"Idag smäller det." Sade Mary förväntansfullt och satte sig upp i sängen. Hennes upphetsning lös om henne.  
"Idag smäller det." Nickade Lily instämmande. Ett högt brummande ljud hördes plötsligt ifrån Abigails säng där Haylie såg skyldigt på dem. Mary höjde på ena ögonbrynet.  
"Hur spänd är du egentligen?"  
"Äsch, håll klaffen. Jag är hungrig."  
"Jag är faktiskt också rätt hungrig." Erkände Lily. "Det kanske är lika bra att klä på oss och gå ner?"

Haylie hade inte sett någon mening med att klä på sig eftersom att hon ändå skulle bli tvungen att byta om sen på eftermiddagen, så hon hade följt med sina vänner till frukosten i sin morgonrock.  
"Där är Diggory." Sade Mary spänt när hon fick syn på Hufflepuffprefekten. "Vet ni vad, jag tror jag ska gå över till honom och se om han fick mitt brev." Innan Lily hann säga något hade Mary redan försvunnit från Gryffindorbordet.  
"Mary Diggory." Sade Lily lite tyst för sig själv innan hon drack en klunk av sitt heta te. Haylie gjorde en grimas.  
"Visst ser han bra ut och så, men lite för tvålfager för min smak." Sade hon kritiskt.  
"Tur att du inte behöver dejta honom då." Flinade Lily.  
"Du vet om att Remus inte ska gå på balen, va?"  
"Va? Nej? Vem har sagt det? Hur vet du det?"  
"Sirius." Sade hon och ryckte ointresserat på axlarna.  
"Men han har ju planerat halva balen?" Sade Lily oförstående och hade helt glömt bort baconbiten som dinglade i luften på hennes gaffel.  
"Jag har alltid trott att Remus är kär i Mary." Sade Haylie.  
"Vad har gett dig den tanken? Vänta - är det därför han inte går på balen?"  
"Det är en teori- åh, nej. Där kommer McGonagall... hoppas hon inte ser mig... hon såg mig... Jag är strax tillbaka Lils."  
Lily satt ensam kvar vid gryffindorbordet. Hon vände sig om över axeln och såg Mary som stod och blinkade febrilt med sina ögonfransar medan hon pratade med Diggory. Lily skakade roat på huvudet. Det blev plötsligt mörkt. Ett par varma händer höll för hennes ögon och hon visste med ens vem det var.  
"Professorn, jag-"  
"Vilken professor?" Händerna försvann för hennes ögon och hon vände sig så snabbt om att hon blev lite yr. Det hade bara gått två veckor utan att hon hade sett honom, men hans närvaro fick det att kittla i magen som om det hade gått ett helt sommarlov.  
"James!" Lily kunde inte hjälpa leendet som blev allt större.  
"Ja, jag är James." Log han. "Men frågan är vem den här professorn är som du verkar ha ett lite osunt förhållande med."  
"Jag visste det var du hela tiden." Sade Lily. "Du vet, jag kan också vara rolig."  
"Tro mig, jag vet att du kan vara rolig, men jag vet också att du är en usel lögnare." Lily himlade med ögonen.  
"Hur har din jul varit?" Frågade hon.  
"Det har mest varit jag och Sirius och mina föräldrar. Ätit god mat, fått några fina presenter, tagit det lugnt - själv?"  
"Samma." Svarade hon.  
"Vad gjorde Sirius hos dig?" Frågade James.  
"Våldgästade mitt hem, åt upp all mat och försökte sjunga julsånger i stämmor med sig." Sade Lily leende.  
"Och jag som trodde det var vår grej." Sade James och drog en hand genom sitt mörka hår.  
"Jag och Sirius har haft ett hemligt förhållande i flera år."  
"Du och Sirius?"  
"Låt inte så förvånad. Vi har faktiskt strulat en gång för länge sedan." James stelnade till.  
"Ni har vad?" Han tog ett djupt andetag och såg chockat på Lily.  
"Det är länge sen, James." Sade hon och försökte vifta bort det, men hon verkade bara vifta det rätt in i James ansikte.  
"Du har strulat med Sirius?"  
"James, du tar inte den här informationen särskilt bra." Sade hon observant och såg lite orolig ut nu. James ruskade på huvudet.  
"Va? Vaddå? Jag vill bara få all fakta rätt."  
"Innan du trycker det i tidningen?" Frågade Lily retsamt, men James verkade itne uppfatta skämtet. "James, det var länge sen." Försäkrade hon honom. "James, är du avis på Sirius?"  
"Nej." Sade han snabbt.  
"För det är ju inte som att vi två inte har – ja, du vet." Sade Lily försiktigt.  
"Jag är bara förvånad." Sade han snabbt.  
"Det verkar som att det går bra mellan han och Haylie." Sade Lily för att byta samtatlsämne. James log äntligen.  
"Jag tror de kommer att sluta upp med varandra." Sade han självsäkert. "De har något särskilt. Jag har något till dig förresten." James tog fram ett litet silvrigt paket ur bakfickan och räckte det till Lily. "Du behöver inte öppna det nu."  
"Ta-"  
"-är det där Haylie?"  
"Haylie, vem då?" Frågade Lily frånvarande och såg upp från julklappen som stulit all hennes fokus.  
"Din Haylie." Sade James förtydligande och nickade, alldeles riktigt, mot Haylie som stod och pratade med Professor McGonagall iförd endast sin morgonrock samtidigt som det såg ut som hon gestaltade en struts med sitt kroppsspråk.  
"Har aldrig sett henne förr." Ljög Lily och skakade på huvudet.  
"Haylie är verkligen..."  
"... en av sitt slag?" Föreslog Lily.  
"Det var bättre formulerat än det jag tänkte säga, så vi säger så istället." Skrattade han.

James kunde inte minnas att någon annan dag någonsin hade gått så långsamt. Lily, Haylie och Mary hade försvunnit upp till flickornas sovsal redan vid tretiden för att göra sig i ordning, vilket i och för sig nästan alla flickor hade verkat göra. Uppehållsrummet kändes ovanligt tomt på eftermiddagen. Det var bara några få killar kvar som bara verkade vänta ut tiden.  
"Har du sett Lilys klänning?" Frågade Sirius i ett försök att starta upp en konversation. Sanningen var den att han var nervös inför kvällen, och verkade ha fått tillfällig tunghäfta. Det gjorde inte James någonting eftersom han själv hade tusen tankar som virvlade runt och tog upp all plats i hans huvud. Han kunde inte förstå att det verkligen var dags. Han var avgångsstudent. Han gick sitt sista år på Hogwarts och skulle gå på sin egen bal. Och det mest fantastiska av allt, han skulle gå med Lily Evans. Lily, som fick hans hjärta att hoppa över ett slag när han såg på henne. Flickan som tagit allt hans förnuft till fånga.  
"Eh, va?" James såg upp på Sirius, som om han inte hade reagerat på att Sirius hade pratat med honom förrän då. Sirius såg bara förvirrat tillbaka. "Eh, nej det har jag inte." Sade James igen vars hjärna hade hunnit ikapp.  
"Vad är det med er två?" Remus, vars närvaro ingen av dem verkade registrera, suckade och skakade på huvudet. "Va lite taggade istället."  
"Ska du säga, som inte ens ska gå."  
"Hade jag haft ett val hade jag gått." Sade Remus en aning kyligt. "Men jag får inte för Madame Pomfrey av säkerhetsskäl."  
"Förlåt, Månis, jag menade inte så." Sade Sirius. "Jag vet inte vad det är med mig."  
"Du är väl nervös för första gången i ditt liv." Sade Remus enkelt. "Det är så här alla andra känner när de verkligen tycker om någon och det börjar bli seriöst."  
"Seriöst?" Sirius såg ut som ett stort frågetecken.  
"Du är hopplös." Suckade Remus. "Kom med mig och Peter upp till sovsalen nu. Ta varsin klunk eldwhisky som jag vet ni förvarar i era koffertar, och så byter ni om."


	21. I don't want to miss a thing

Hundra år senare, och här kommer ett kapitel! Jag har på riktigt försökt skriva på detta sedan jag uppdaterade sist, men jag har varit såå oinspirerad. Jag har dock påbörjat massor med annat (bl.a en fanfic om detta gänget EFTER Hogwarts och en liten julspecial, samma gäng och också efter Hogwarts). Men jag hoppas ändå att ni ska tycka om kapitlet. Man kan säga att detta har varit en... motstridig liten bebis.  
Ni är fantastiska som fortfarande läser, kommenterar och ger mig motivation till att fortsätta skriva. Ni är BÄST.

21

James fingrade nervöst med fingrarna på sin mörka klädnad samtidigt som han slängde blickar mot flickornas sovsalsdörr var femte sekund. Peter, som hade bjudit en väldigt söt Hufflepuff-flicka i femte årskursen, hade redan begett sig till källaren för att möta upp sin dejt. Sirius försökte dölja sin nervositet genom att slänga med sina lockar där han stod en bit från James. James och Sirius var mästare på att dejta och hade antagligen gått på fler än de flesta på skolan sammanlagt, men det här var annorlunda. Detta var på riktigt. Fast det var det ju inte... det hade ju James varit så smart och sätt till. Nu i efterhand hade han lite svårt att komma ihåg varför de gick som vänner... Fast de var ju vänner. Förvånansvärt nära vänner. Så varför var han då så nervös? Det var ju bara Lily. Ja, just det. Lily Evans, tjejen som han hade trånat efter halva sin tid på Hogwarts. Tjejen som han insett att han älskade. Just det.  
"Wow, vad stilig du är!" Från flickornas sovsal kom en blond, vältränad tjej som James först knappt kände igen. Hon var iförd en klänning som komplimenterade hennes figur och det blonda håret var uppsatt i en glänsande knut.  
"Erica!" Sade James förvånat. Han hade aldrig förr sett Gryffindors jagare så uppklädd. Hon var en tjej som inte allt för ofta använde smink och verkade ägna sig mest till träning. "Du är verkligen jättefin." Sa  
"Tack." Log hon tillbaka. "Det måste kännas konstigt för er, va? Er avslutningsbal och allt. Jag har hört att det kommer vara fantastiskt. Jag hoppas man gör något liknande nästa år när det är vår tur. Har du fått någon dejt? Eller vad dum jag är, det är väl klart. Du är ju James Potter." James skrattade lite nervöst och såg snabbt upp på dörren bakom henne så att han inte skulle råka missa Lily.  
"Jo, jag ska gå med Lily. Lily Evans, du vet, i min årskurs."  
"Hon gick ut med Ravenclaws kapten för quidditchlaget, va?" Sade Erica intresserat. James nickade.  
"Hon och Davis dejtade, ja."  
"Vi får se om hon har bättre lycka med Gryffindors då." Sade hon busigt. "Och sen när har du aldrig fångat kvicken? Åh, gör dig redo nu, James, för här kommer hon." James tittade snabbt upp och kände hur hans hjärta stannade.  
Aldrig någonsin hade hon varit vackrare.  
De röda lockarna var uppsatta i nacken, men några slingor av luggen hängde ner och ramade in hennes ansikte. Kinderna skimrade och hennes smaragdgröna ögon glittrade när dem mötte James.  
"Hej." andades hon och verkade nästan lika nervös som han själv var. Han log.  
"Lily", började han utan att knappt veta vad han skulle säga. "Du är... du är jättevacker." Lily var glad att hon hade smink på sig så att han kunde se hur röd hon egentligen blev om kinderna av hans innerliga komplimang.  
"Du ser fantastisk ut, James." Svarade hon.  
"Håret var dock-" började han för att ursäkta sitt ostyriga hår, men hon avbröt honom.  
"Det är perfekt."

Stora salen hade sedan lunchen genomgått en stor förvandling. En stor scen infann sig nu där honnörsbordet brukade stå och elevhemsborden var utbytta mot vitklädda, runda bord. På varje bord stod tända kandelabrar och vita blommor. Hela salen verkade ha fyllts med ett magiskt sken från ljusen som svävade i taket som avslöjade den stjärnbeströdda himlen utanför.  
"Lily, jag kan inte fatta att du har gjort allt detta." Sade Haylie exalterat och gjorde en piruett framför dem.  
"Det är otroligt." Sade James instämmande.  
"Tack, men jag var långt ifrån ensam." Sade Lily. "Utan kommittén hade vi inte haft nånting."  
En silvrig bricka kom flygandes mot dem med kristallglas som var fyllda med en guldskimrande vätska. Alla tog varsitt och brickan flög iväg mot de som anlänt efter dem.  
"Det luktar lite som..." Sirius satte glaset under näsan och sniffade misstänksamt på drycken. De andra såg nyfiket på honom. Lily som redan hade tagit en klunk kunde konstatera att hon tyckte det smakade citrusaktigt. "-chokladpudding."  
"Chokladpudding?" Lily höjde på sina ögonbryn och såg misstroget på Sirius som fortfarande luktade på sitt glas. Hon såg hur Haylie och James också började lukta i sina glas för att bekräfta Sirius påstående.  
"Sirius, det luktar inte chokladpudding." Sade Haylie oförstående och smuttade sedan på drycken. "Det smakar typ..."  
"Citron." Sade James.  
"Ja!" Instämde tjejerna i kör. De kunde inte hjälpa att skratta när de såg på varandra.  
"Nej, jag lovar. Det luktar choklad. Lukta!" Insisterade Sirius och satte sitt glas rätt under James näsa.  
"Sirius, det är ditt finger som luktar!" Utbrast James. Sirius slog sig roat för pannan.  
"Just det, jag åt chokladpudding innan..."  
"Du är otrolig..." Suckade Haylie och visste inte om hon skulle skratta eller gråta, men Lily verkade i alla fall finna situationen väldigt rolig som skrattade hejdlöst. James såg lyckligt på henne medan hon försökte dölja sina blottade tänder med baksidan av handen.  
"Ska vi ta ett bord, eller?" Föreslog Sirius. "Vi kan paxa platser till Mary och Diggory om de vill göra oss sällskap."  
"Och Peter och Lorraine." Tillade Lily när hon väl samlat sig efter sin plötsliga skrattattack. Sirius himlade med ögonen, men leendet gick inte att missta på.

"Jag kan inte fatta att du inte vet vad film är!" Sade Lily häpet till James när de kommit halvvägs genom varmrätten när James hade sett ut som ett levande frågetecken när Mary hade berättat om ett biobesök under lovet.  
"Vet du vad quodpot är då?" Försökte James tillbaka.  
"Det är en variant av quidditch som är väldigt populär i USA."  
"Okej, du vinner." Sade James besegrat. "Hur visste du det förresten?"  
"Jag har läst quidditch genom tiderna en gång i tiden. Innan jag visste att flyga inte riktigt är min grej." Sade Lily och fick en klar minnesbild från hennes senaste flygtur med James... Den thekthiiga, läthpande Lily.  
"Fast lite roligt var det." Sade James och knuffade lite på henne.  
"Fast.." Började Lily och rynkade ihop hela ansiktet. "Var det verkligen det?"  
"Det var i alla fall en väldigt bra dag." Sade James, och Lily hoppades att hon tänkte på samma sak som hon gjorde när han sade det. "Så vad är film för något då?" Frågade James igen och lät uppriktigt nyfiken. "Är det något man samlar på, eller kan man kanske äta det?" Lily kände hur det ryckte i ansiktsmusklerna.  
"Du kan inte äta det." Sade hon i ett försök att låta seriös utan att brista ut i skratt. "Du kan äta medan du tittar på det dock."  
"Okej, jag fattar." Sade James kvickt. "Det är något man tittar på."  
"Du vet vad teater är?"  
"Jag är inte dum." Sade James och lät en aning förolämpad, men han såg inte särskilt förolämpad ut. Lily log.  
"Det är som en teater som du ser på en skärm som kallas för tv. De är inte jättestora, så det är som att se på en teater typ i en låda bakom en skärm. Okej, det lät ännu konstigare... Man kan även gå och se på filmer på bio. Då så ser man på film tillsammans med massor med människor man inte känner, köper popcorn och ser det på en jättestor skärm. Det är ganska mysigt faktiskt."  
"Det där lät bara sjukt." Sade James och skakade på huvudet så att hans ostyriga lugg piskade honom i ansiktet. "Varför skulle någon vilja se på en teater i en liten låda istället för att faktiskt gå på teater?"  
"Därför en teater är begränsad till ett särskilt rum." Förklarade hon. "Film spelas in med en kamera. Det är som foton, fast de rör sig- okej, jag kom just på att foton i trollkarlsvärlden rör sig- men filmkameror fångar upp- alltså det är svårt att förklara. Oavsett så kan man använda sig utav effekter du inte kan på en teaterscen. Du kan även spela in scenerna på den riktiga platsen det utspelar sig. Okej, det är omöjligt att förklara. Du får helt enkelt se en film. Jag lovar, är vi någonsin i London så ska jag ta med dig på bio." Lily insåg precis vad hon hade sagt och gjort. Hon hade bjudit ut James. Indirekt, i och för sig, men det var nära nog. Hon möttes av ett stort leende när hon såg upp i James mjuka ansikte.  
"Lily, James! Vi hinner inte äta – kom!"  
"Va?" De förstod ingenting när deras vänner plötsligt ryckte dem ifrån deras platser.  
"Förlåt, jag kommer alldeles strax tillbaka." Ursäktade Mary till Diggory som tydligen inte fick följa med. Sirius sprang längst fram och höll ett hårt tag om Haylie som i sin ordning höll i Lily som höll i Peter som höll i James. Det var flera på balen som såg upp från sina varmrätter för att se vad som försiggick.  
Sirius ledde ut dem i entréhallen och sedan ut i den bitande vinterkvällen. Det var som tagit ur en saga. Snön glittrade likt tusentals diamanter och var nästan bländande. I luften svävade levande ljus, precis som inne i stora salen, tillsammans med glödande bollar som påminde Lily om eldflugor. Och de vita rosorna blommade vackrare än någonsin.  
"Vad är det som händer?" Frågade James efter att han hade samlat sig och såg på den uppskruvade Sirius.  
"Vi måste ta en bild!" Utropade Haylie glatt som var minst lika uppspelt. "På oss."  
"Och varför kunde inte Diggory få vara med?" Frågade Mary irriterat.  
"För att vi sedan skulle vara tvungen att klippa bort hans huvud?" Skrattade Sirius. "Vi vet alla att det där bara var en engångsgrej."  
"Det kan du inte veta." Muttrade Mary och lade armarna i kors.  
"Vi slår vad om det." Sade Sirius allvarligt. "10 galleoner på att du inte dejtar Diggory dagen vi går ut skolan." Hans smala blick var fäst i Mary. Hon snörpte på munnen.  
"Visst."  
"Ska vi ta den där bilden nu då, eller?" Frågade Haylie igen samtidigt som hon försökte bibehålla värmen i sina fingrar.  
"Åh, men vi måste skåla!" Sade Peter entusiastiskt och tog upp sin trollstav. Han snärtade till den utan resultat. Lily, som var ovanligt fnittrig efter bubblet, fick anstränga sig ordentligt för att inte skratta åt stackars Peter. Tredje gången dök ett silverfat upp ur tomma intet med en enklare variant av drinkarna som serverades i stora salen.  
"Jag tror det är något fel på min stav..." mumlade han generat medan de andra gladeligen tog varsitt glas från brickan.  
"Jag önskar Remus vore här." Suckade Mary när hon såg sig omkring på sina gamla och nyfunna vänner. De andra instämde med ett sorgset leende.  
"Alltså jag älskar er så mycket." Sade Haylie och såg på var och en av dem, och kanske stannade blicken något längre på Sirius. "Ni har gjort min tid på Hogwarts så minnesvärd. Ni får mig att vilja vara en Gryffindorare."  
"Och du får oss att ifrågasätta sorteringshatten." Log James.  
"Och tänk om någon hade berättat för rödtotten att hon skulle gå på balen tillsammans med James Potter." Flinade Sirius och blinkade menande mot Lily. Hon himlade med ögonen.  
"Hon skulle vara så besviken på mig." Sade Lily och grimaserade.  
"Så vad säger vi? Skål till oss? För att vi tog oss igenom sju år på Hogwarts tillsammans?" Föreslog Mary.  
"För att vi är bäst?" Inflikade Peter. James nickade.  
"Skål!" De höjde sina glas i natten och tog sedan en symbolisk klunk.  
"Okej, nu kan vi inte skjuta på fotografiet längre. Jag ska ha ett foto!" Sade Haylie bestämt. "Sirius och James ni står bredvid varandra. Peter du ställer dig bredvid Sirius. Mary ställ dig lite snett framför Peter, Lily ställ dig framför James- nej, nej, nej- du måste stå mycket närmre. Annars ser det ut som att vi inte är bra vänner. James håll om Lily eller något. Jag bryr mig inte vad du gör, bara ni inte ser ut att komma från två planeter. Okej, Peter, du kan inte se ut som om någon har släppt sig. Det ser inte bra ut på bild, okej? Killar, ni måste verkligen anstränga er lite. Detta är ett viktigt foto." Haylie bossade runt sina vänner för att få den perfekta dynamiken i bilden och när hon slutligen var nöjd lämnade hon kameran svävandes i luften framför dem och slöt upp med gruppen. Hon ställde sig mellan Lily och Mary, alldeles framför Sirius.  
"På tre-" Förberedde hon dem. "Ett, två-" Kameran blixtrade till i kvällen.  
"Ska vi kanske ta en till?" Frågade Haylie oroligt. "Kanske där vi står annorlunda så att vi har alterna-"  
"NEJ!"

När vännerna kom tillbaka in i stora salen hade de flesta redan börjat på efterrätten. Diggory och Lorraine väntade vid deras bord, och till allas förvåning verkade som om de två hade funnit varandra.  
"Jag tror att du kan ge mig de där galleonerna redan nu." Flinade Sirius som genast tog emot en hård, väntad, smäll från Mary.

Snart var även efterrätterna uppätna och ett tiotal hade vågat sig upp på dansgolvet. Bandet spelade en jazzig upptempo-låt som gjorde det svårt att sitta still på stolen.  
"Tycker du om att dansa?" Frågade James Lily. Hon såg skeptiskt på honom.  
"Det beror på..."  
"Vi är ju trots allt här tillsammans, så jag tycker du är skyldig mig en dans." Sade han.  
"Jag är inte särskilt bra på att dansa." Sade hon varnande.  
"Men det är jag." Och innan hon visste ordet av det hade han dragit med henne upp på dansgolvet.  
Hon kunde aldrig minnas att hon hade haft så roligt som när hon dansade med James. Hon antog att hon var illröd i ansiktet och hon hade redan fått håll i sidan, men det var det värt. Han snurrade runt henne åtskilliga gånger och gjorde även imponerande lyft vilket fyllde henne med skräckblandad förtjusning.  
"Okej, nu kommer jag lyfta dig igen- var beredd!" Sade han förebådande och det glimtade till bakom glasögonen. Lily kände hur det sög till i magen precis innan han lyfte henne och såg John Davis i ögonvrån som blängde surt på dem. Hon hade nästan glömt bort John...  
James hade haft mycket större effekt på henne än hon någonsin anat. Ett sting av skuldkänslor sköljde över henne. Hon och John hade ju trots allt gjort slut eftersom att han hade misstänkt att det var något på gång mellan henne och James... Och Lily var inte längre säker på hur det faktiskt låg till. Vad var hon och James egentligen? Vänner förstås... Riktigt bra vänner. Hon var alltid så lycklig när hon var med honom, och allt annat verkade mindre viktigt i hans närhet. Så vad betydde han egentligen för henne?  
" _Hallå? Erhm, hör ni mig_?" Alla på dansgolvet stannade upp och såg upp på podiet där bandet spelade. Där sångaren nyligen sjungit stod nu ingen mindre än Abigail. "Jag heter Abigail och som ni vet går jag i Gryffindor. Alla här är vi duktiga på olika saker. Även jag har många talanger, kanske rentutav fler än de flesta. Jag har skrivit en sång till mina bästa vänner som jag vill dela med mig av en dag som denna. Kan ni melodin till Let it be?" Hon vände sig om mot bandet som nickade trevande. "Okej, då kör vi - 1-2-3-4."  
"Är detta ett skämt, eller?" Väste Lily till James samtidigt som hon inte vågade slita blicken från Abigail i rädsla för att missa något riktigt roligt. Eller pinsamt. Bandet spelade introt till den kända Beatles-klassikern och snart började hon sjunga:

 _Jag har delat rum med dessa tjejer snart i sju-u år,  
vi är bästa vänner, å-i-åh  
_  
Hon hade inte ens hunnit sjunga första versen förrän hon plötsligt stoppade bandet.  
"Vänta lite! Lily, Mary – ställ er längst fram! Du också Haylie..."  
Lily, Mary och Haylie stelnade till. Snabbt sökte de efter varandra med blicken, och alla tre önskade inget hellre än att sjunka genom golvet i just den stunden, men trots det gick de längst fram med alla blickar som brände i deras ryggar. Lily såg sig hastigt om över axeln på James som log överdrivet stöttande mot henne.

"Okej, vi kör det från början. 1-2-3-4."

 _Jag har delat rum med dessa tjejer snart i sju-u år,  
vi är bästa vänner, å-i-åh.  
Men Haylie Jones är inte någon äkta Gryffindorare,  
för hon tillhör faktiskt Ravencla-aw._

 _Ravenclaw, Ravencla-aw, Ravencla-a-aw, Ravencla-aw  
Elevhemhem fullt med visdom, Ravencla-aw_

 _Jag och mina vänner vi kan skratta hela natten lång  
De säger jag är rolig, ching ching cho-ong.  
Och när de är i knipa har jag alltid funnits där för dem  
hjälpt med deras läxor gång på gå-ång._

 _Gång på gång, Gång på gå-ång, gång på gå-å-ång, gång på gå-ång  
Hjälpt med deras läxor, gång på gå-ång._

"Jag är rädd." Mumlade Mary tyst så att enbart Lily och Haylie kunde höra henne som delade hennes rädsla. Abigail sjöng inte särskilt bra men varje ord var laddat med så mycket känsla att ingen av dem skulle bli förvånade om hon exploderade i vilken sekund som helst.

 _Jag önskar ni slapp gråta när jag inte längre fi-inns mer  
För den tiden kommer, ska ni se-e  
För när vi slutar Hogwarts vill jag inte längre va med er  
Jag är lite bättre än ni e_

 _Jag är bäst..._

 _"Jag sa ju att Abigail skulle fixa det."_ Sade Sirius lågmält där de skyndade sig mot det piskande pilträdet under James osynlighetsmantel. James svarade inte. Tänk om Lily inte förlät honom för att han övergav henne på balen...


End file.
